Harry and the End of the Beginning
by Neonlights
Summary: (complete!)Sequel to Harry and The Begining of The End. same author, this is a continuation of that story. Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. and once again, things are out of control, but this time the end is truly here...
1. Beginning of Trouble

An; welcome to Harry Potter and the End of the Beginning. (or Rising from the Ashes II). I said at the end of my last fic that I would right a Harry/Hermione fic and add it on to the other story, I have decided not to do that, but have incorporated it into this story.ENJOY.  
  
R&R!!!  
  
Chapter one.  
  
End or Beginning?  
  
This time Harry didn't follow the Dursley's out of the station. He led them. They were all a lot thinner, and Uncle Vernon's double chin had disappeared. Dudley was as beefy as ever, but Harry was pleased to note that he was now the same height as his cousin, perhaps a little taller. Aunt Petunia was jittery, someone brushed past her on the escalator out of the station and she squeaked like a mouse.  
  
On the drive back to the new-and-improved number four Privet drive there was total and utter silence. Harry was quite glad of this as he wanted to get the last, rather hectic, year sorted out in his head. He was fairly sure that he was over Sirius's death, not over over, but getting there. At least he didn't feel like crying every time he thought of his departed godfather.  
  
He was also fairly sure he knew how he was going to be able to finally defeat Voldemort. (AN; more on that one soon ^_^), but he didn't particularly want to think about that now, he was in the muggle world, and dark thoughts seemed out of place here.  
  
Then he remembered that his birthday was coming soon. He would be 17. The coming of age for a wizard. The Dursley's had better look out. On one hand he could simply confound them by using magic on very chore he was to do, on another he could attack them, with harmless things like jelly legs curses and other funs stuff, like dung bombs. He must remember to write to Fred and George and ask them to send some of their new things over. He wondered idly what improvements they had made to the Canary Creams.  
  
They reached number four and Harry could still scorch marks here and there around the garden. He couldn't remember fully what had happened last year, but he wasn't particularly sure he wanted to.  
  
Hedwig was waiting for him when he entered his room, with a note from Lupin.  
  
"Dear Harry, Nice to be home? Don't answer that. Dumbledore asked me to write to you and tell you that even at the slightest hint of danger to alert us, even if it's something trivial, that's out of place.  
  
Enjoy your holidays.  
  
Remus Lupin"  
  
Harry thought that if anything was going to happen this summer it would have to be rather big to rival the attack last year, and his amnesia afterwards, and the attack by the Dementor's the year before that. He sighed, he often felt like he was running on full throttle since his fourth year at Hogwarts.  
  
"You, boy, get down here and cook dinner!" came Uncle Vernon's roar. Harry sighed and put the letter he was still holding in his pocket. About two weeks and he could wave his wand to cook, but until then he had to use muggle methods.  
  
When he came down the stairs they Dursley's were sitting around the table. Harry rolled his eyes and cut up the melon that they would share (Dudley's diet was still in progress).  
  
When he had set plates down in front of them (carefully making sure he got the smallest bit or there would be trouble) he said,  
  
"Well, you've all lost weight. That's a good thing, right?"  
  
There was a silence, and then Vernon said with venom like Nagini's, "it's your fault, boy, so don't make light of it."  
  
Harry's temper began to rise, even though he wasn't sure why.  
  
"The Death Eaters made a mistake." He said with cold clarity.  
  
"What the ruddy hell are those?" snarled his uncle. Dudley and Petunia watched the exchange.  
  
"They are on the side of the Dementor's." News of the breakout at Azkaban had come just before the end of the school year.  
  
Aunt Petunia gasped and dropped her piece of fruit.  
  
"Made a mistake? How can blowing up a house be a mistake? WE HAD TO SAY IT WAS A GAS LEAK!!" roared his Uncle. Dudley and Petunia cringed but Harry kept eating.  
  
"They weren't meant to attack so hard. They were only meant to scare the living daylights out of you."  
  
"Well it efffing worked!" growled his uncle. "This is your entire fault boy!"  
  
"Do you think I enjoyed it? Growled Harry, "do you think I like being chased by the underlings of Voldemort, having to fight Dementor's, and loosing my memory, almost losing my friends? Do you think I enjoy that stuff?" "Well you come through it alright. We had our house blown out from under us!" yelled his uncle.  
  
"Came through it alright? Came through it alright?" Harry rolled up his sleeve to show them the scars from his window exit the year before. The white slashes criss crossed his arm. "Is that coming through it alright?" he growled. He was standing now. So was his uncle.  
  
"Go to your room and if I hear another peep out of you this summer you'll be sorry!" yelled his uncle.  
  
"Fix your own meals then." Sneered Harry and stomped up stairs.  
  
He calmed down once he was in his room. Mainly because there was a tiny owl zooming around. He grabbed Pig and pulled the letter from his leg.  
  
"Hi Harry, How are the Muggle's treating you? Mum says she wants you to come and stay but Dumbledore says you have to stay where you are for a while. I think he's crazy. Anyway, hope this reaches you, Pig's in a funny mood.  
  
See you soon I hope. Ron."  
  
Harry scribbled a note to his friend, "the muggle's have already sent me to my room. It's ok though because I'd murder Uncle Vernon if I went near him. I know why Dumbledore wants me to stay here and that's ok, but as soon as that time is over I'm out of here. I don't care if I have to sleep rough for a while, but I'll be out of here. Dudley's still on the diet, so everyone else is too. We had one slice of melon for lunch. YUK.  
  
See you soon I hope. Harry."  
  
*** Far away from Harry. There was a small red brick house. It was night time and everyone in the house was asleep. But not for long. There was a tremendous BANG and the windows blew in and everyone in the house woke to evil laughter. If a neighbor had been watching they would have heard screams and seen flashes. When the fighting was over the two adults in the house were unconscious and the teenage girl could do nothing but cry.  
  
***  
  
Things went like that for a while. Harry stayed in his room, read his books, even ordered the book list for next year by owl post, arranging for it to arrive by OWL post in the middle of the night. From then on he studied, hoping that he might actually be ahead of Hermione at the start of the year. He was dying to try the spells but couldn't because he had been in enough trouble with the Ministry over the last few years. Try as he might he couldn't get one thought out of his head and he was afraid it was going to give him a big head, like Percy. He was head boy. Then Harry remembered Percy and frowned.  
  
He wrote a letter to Percy, asking if he sill thought that he, Harry that is, was still insane.  
  
Percy answered primly that he was sure of it and asked him not to write to him again. For lack of a better response, Harry stuck out his tongue at the letter, wondering what to do about Percy.  
  
*** Time passes***  
  
It was the dead of night and number four Privet Drive, but Harry was watching his watch impatiently, watching the seconds tick by. The second hand ticked round to the twelve and past, and Harry smiled. He was seventeen.  
  
There was a tap at his window. A handsome tawny owl was waiting patiently to be let in. Harry opened the window and the bird pulled a letter out of the stack it had tied to its foot and dropped it in front of him. Then it held out its other leg, and Harry dropped a couple of Knuts into the little leather pouch.  
  
The letter was from the ministry of magic.  
  
"Mr Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you are now an adult wizard. This means of course that you do not have to be at Hogwarts School of magic to practice your art. There are, however a few guidelines. (It continued like that for a while, laying down all the rules and Harry was pleased to note that playing tricks on his relatives was not banned, but they did caution against it, especially with some of the stronger charms).  
  
Please adhere to thee rules and guidelines.  
  
Yours sincerely, Madame Bones."  
  
Harry smiled, remembering the woman at the inquiry last year.  
  
Hedwig tapped at the window. Harry let her in and smiled when he saw she carried some presents for the presents. He laid down the letter and opened the presents. There was a card and a quill from Ginny, which made Harry wonder whether or not she still had a crush on him (he wrote he a thank you note anyway), there was an updated version of Quidditch through the ages from Ron, a jumper from Mrs. Weasley as well as some of her cooking, and a bag of trick, "strictly for use against non-magic folk (muggles)" from Fred and George. Oh Harry was going to have a good time with them!  
  
It occurred to hi, as he fell asleep, that he hadn't heard from Hermione in a while.in fact she hadn't replied to his last letter. He supposed she was busy.  
  
Far away, a girl cried.  
  
AN; fist chappie done. REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE!!! 


	2. Fred and George's Legacy

AN; thanx 4 ur reviews and on we go with.  
  
It's all Fred and George's Fault! (An; yes, that is the name of the chapter.)  
  
Harry began to use magic the very next day. He hid a dun bomb under Dudley's chair at breakfast and even aunt Petunia couldn't pretend she hadn't smelt the smell that seemingly issued from Dudley's rear end. Uncle Vernon didn't say anything, but as the meal progressed he went a shade of purple Harry had never seen before. Aunt Petunia went pale, and Dudley, poor, innocent Dudley, sweated the entire time. Harry was glad he'd used a spell from his new 'standard book of spells' to make his nose not smell. When the grapefruit meal was over Aunt Petunia said quietly to her son, "Dumdums, I think you should go have a bath." Dudley went as red as a beetroot and shuffled upstairs. Harry abandoned the kitchen for his room where he buried his face in his pillow and laughed. Then he wrote a paragraph about it for Fred and George's benefit.  
  
Later that day Harry was instructed to paint a garden seat, green, he was told. Well, he did paint it green. Its just that he made sure Aunt Petunia thought it was red. Aunt Petunia and no one else. When she yelled at Harry for not listening to instructions, Uncle Vernon asked her what the matter was. After she told him he promptly informed her that the seat was green. Even Dudley said so. Harry made his face take on an expression as close to worry as he cold make it. He found himself running up the stairs yet again to laugh into his friendly pillow and add to the letter for Fred and George.  
  
Then, the next day, Harry cooked breakfast with a twist. He used his wan as Aunt Petunia was rousing Dudley (and that could take some doing) and added spice to the sausages (Saturday were the only day of the week when Dudley could eat meat) once they were on the plates. This was a special spice. It was like garlic and the taste stayed in your mouth no matter what you did to get rid of it. It wasn't all that hot, so they wouldn't notice while they were eating.but after. Harry chuckled to himself, making sure he got the plate that had no spice on it.  
  
He longed to hand them a canary cream each, knowing Dudley would take two, but he knew that that was too obviously magic.  
  
Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were horrified when Dudley began to lose his balance. He tripped coming down the stairs. He tripped on the way to the car. He tripped at the diner table. Oh Harry was having fun, making sure that Dudley's feet were always connected with invisible string from the joke shop. They even took him to a doctor; sure that he had some terrible disease.  
  
Then Harry magiced the kettle with a small piece of gray plasticine from Fred and Georges shop. It was so small that you wouldn't notice it. Its function was to make the appliance it was planted on work, but work more than normal. The kettle suddenly began screeching in the middle of the night, or in the middle of conversation. Harry made sure he had ear plugs at night of course.  
  
He really did, for the first time ever, enjoy himself at the Dursley's that summer. Things went missing, not often enough to arouse suspicion, but often enough to be a nuisance, and were found again where they were supposed to be. All he did was put Disillusionment charms on things, and take it off a few days later. He even considered making Dudley disappear for a while, but thought it too risky.  
  
He was just finishing an update on things for Fred and George when a tiny owl zoomed in through the open window. Harry reached up and plucked Pigwideon from the air and pulled the note, smiling at Hedwig's very adult and indignant hoot.  
  
"Harry, Have you wondered why Hermione hasn't been writing? Her house was attacked. Ages ago, and she was put under a memory charm so strong that her mind went totally blank. Her parents were hurt worse and are in St Mungo's but Hermione refuses to leave the house, even now that she's normal again. Dad says she keeps muttering things like 'I should have been able to save them', and 'what use is magic?'. He's really worried. The .You know what.have been watching her house and she hasn't left it in weeks.  
  
Dad was wondering if you and I tried to get her out it might work because were her friends and he says we might be able to help. If you can come expect a troop to arrive about three o'clock the day you get this, and send me a note saying whether or not you'll come. Ron."  
  
Harry's mind reeled. Poor Hermione. Of course he would help. He scribbled a note to Ron and tied it securely to Pig. The tiny owl took of, for once seeming rather sober.  
  
Two hours later, Ron and his father arrived, and Harry didn't bother telling the Dursleys what was going on, just took some Floo powder and disappeared.  
  
Hermione's house seemed empty. And it was quiet. Very quiet.  
  
"It's too quiet." Mutter Ron, and Harry shook his head as every movie he had ever seen with that line in it popped into his head.  
  
Harry, Ron and Mr Wealey walked to the door and Harry and Ron rapped loudly.  
  
"Hermione, are you in there?" yelled Ron. "its me, Ron! And Harry's here too. OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
AN; sorry I took so long in updating, but there it is. REVIEW! ^_^ 


	3. The Granger Residence

Harry.etc. I think I'm sick of writing that.  
  
"I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER." Harry and co belong to that wonderful lady, "J K ROWLING" (bow scrape) and as much as I would like to claim credit for Harry's wondrous world I can't. sigh.  
  
By the way I am having trouble getting the chappies I upload to stay the way I typd them, with more than one space between each new paragraph. If anyone can help me I would be extremely grateful! 0_^  
  
ALSO! Does anyone know when Ron's birthday is? Its not mentioned in the books as far as I know.. And what about Hermione?  
  
'Review as usual. Sorry about the slow updates. EXAMS SUX!!!'  
  
Chapter three.  
  
The Granger Residence  
  
Mr Weasley was just about to try the door handle when he jumped and pulled a small compact mirror from his pocket.  
  
"I'm here." He sounded annoyed.  
  
"We need you to come to the ministry right away, Arthur, there's been a spate of magical artifacts attacking muggles. We need your help."  
  
Mr Weasley looked torn.  
  
"It's ok Mr Weasley." Offered Harry, smiling up at the man. "We can stay here."  
  
"I can't let you do that." Murmured Mr Weasley, his kindly face looking worried.  
  
"I'm seventeen now, Mr Weasley, and as much as I am indebted to you for your kindness to me over the last seven (AN; sweatdrop!) years and with all respect, you cannot make me move." Harry said this in his best adult voice, calmly and pronouncing every word carefully.  
  
Ron looked between the two worriedly.  
  
Mr Weasley stared down at him for a second, and then he muttered, "I don't know what I was doing, and asking you to leave a friend in trouble. of course you can stay, but do not leave the house."  
  
"Thank you." Said Harry gratefully and Ron grinned.  
  
"I'll go back to the house we floo-ed to and go to work and I'll be back as soon as I can." Said Mr Weasley and he hurried off, but stopped at the gate and said over his shoulder, "wands out I think."  
  
Harry and Ron grinned sheepishly at each other and pulled out their wands.  
  
Harry pushed the door, and to his surprise it swung open.  
  
The stepped into the hall and looked around. What had once been an umbrella stand was shattered on the floor, its umbrellas gone. Paintings hung crooked, and Harry and Ron looked around in trepidation before Ron muttered,  
  
"I'll take downstairs and you take upstairs. Yell when you find her."  
  
Harry nodded and headed upstairs. They creaked under his weight and he looked around a little sadly. The house had been nice once. There was a smashed dresser in the hall, its mirror in billions of tiny pieces that glittered at him as he moved along the hall. They crunched under his feet as he tiptoed along. The house was dark, which was rather odd as the day outside was bright. The first room he came to was Hermione's parent's bedroom, he knew this as he noticed a mans watch and a pair of earrings on the floor as he stepped into the room. It was dark. The bed was crooked; there was a slash in the mattress and pillows everywhere. The wardrobe was open and he could see ties and suits (or what was left of them). a dress had been thrown onto one of the overturned chairs, and Harry stared at the pretty floral print for a second. There was blood on it, just a small smear, and it might have been red ink or paint but Harry had seen enough blood to know what it looked like dry on clothing. There was something odd about the room. The curtains were hanging straight on their hangers, and they were shut. If the intruders had come in through the broken window, wouldn't the curtain have been the first thing to go? His heart was heavy for Hermione, she had lived through this.  
  
The next room was the bathroom. The mirror was in shards on the floor. The numerous lotions and potions of Hermione and her mother were scattered, some of the delicate little bottles broken and the room smelled strongly of their scent. The bath curtain had been ripped away, and there was a smear of blood against its pale blue. There was also a lot of blood in the bath, smeared as if the hand that had bled had gripped the bath to heave themselves out of it, after being thrown in by something. There was another red mark on the wall and Harry had a sudden vision of someone falling backwards and their head hit the wall before they fell into the bath. Then they had gripped the edge of the bath to scramble out, their bleeding head dripping. The vision cleared and Harry stared at the marks for a second more before leaving the room.  
  
The next room appeared to be a games room. The tv had a jagged hole in the screen and was lying on its side. The couch was on its back and its cushions were scattered. He wondered if th damage done to the house had been a deliberate act or whether it was because a fight had ensued.  
  
"There's one room yet." He muttered to himself.  
  
Harry went out into the hall, looked at the closed door for a second and then pushed it open. He saw a dark room (yet again, the curtains were shut) and had enough time to register a overturned chair before-  
  
"CRACK!"  
  
and everything went black.  
  
.AN; I know I am mean. So what? N-e-way next chappie up today so its not like I'm making u wait or nothing. 


	4. Understanding

AN; u know the usual. I hope you've read my first fic, if u haven't then this one wont make much sense later on. REVIEW  
  
Understanding  
  
"Harry went out into the hall, looked at the closed door for a second and then pushed it open. He saw a dark room (yet again, the curtains were shut) and had enough time to register a overturned chair before-  
  
"CRACK!"  
  
And everything went black."  
  
But only for a second. His vision cleared and he found himself with his nose pressed into the carpet. Ron was shaking him, and he lifted his head a little, and then rolled over, wincing as he felt the rather large bump on his head.  
  
Hermione stood above him, her eyes wide. She looked like she hadn't seen daylight for quite a while, she was so pale. Her hair, always frizzy, was now sticking up in every direction. Her clothes seemed to have been slept in, and the jeans had a hole in them. She was holding a frying pan.  
  
"ow. Good shot."  
  
"who are you?"  
  
"Hermione," began Harry, "its me, Ron and I came to get you out of here."  
  
"Prove it!" she snarled, lifting the pan she was clutching.  
  
Harry thought quickly, something that only she, and himself knew about.  
  
"I can tell you what really happened the night Sirius Black escaped from Hogwarts." He told her. He saw the hope light up in her eyes for a second before it died again.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"You and I used your time turner to go back a few hours; we rescued Buckbeak and then flew up to the castle and rescued Sirius. Wormtail was the traitor, not Sirius."  
  
Hermione looked very relived, she shut her eyes and leant against the wall. Then she slid down it. Harry started to say something but she forestalled him by saying,  
  
"I couldn't save them." brokenly.  
  
Suddenly Harry understood why she refused to go see her parents. She felt guilty.  
  
"Hermione, don't think that way. You didn't know what was happening, you had no warning. How were you supposed to know what was going to happen?"  
  
"You don't understand." She grumbled, staring at the carpet. Harry rubbed his head for a sec, then sat on one of the over turned chairs.  
  
"Actually, I think that both Ron and I understand perfectly Hermione." He began, "how do you think I felt last year when the Dursleys were attacked? Or how do you think Ron felt when he led everyone to the Death Eaters hole? He was responsible then."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything.  
  
"We know how you feel. Your being of muggle born bought it on, and you were unable to help. How do you reckon I feel? I was born of parents who thrice defied the dark lord and that means that what happened to my parents, if you want to look at it that way, was my fault."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" said Hermione, lifting her head.  
  
"That's right." Agreed Harry, 'buts that's exactly what you're saying."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Where's your wand, Hermione? We have to get out of here soon."  
  
"I'm not coming back. My magic couldn't save my parents. Why should I bother if I can't even protect those I love?"  
  
Harry opened and shut his mouth a couple of times, not sure what to say for a second, and then,  
  
"Wrong. You're coming with us, because, one, it won't be the same without you, two, you can learn more magic so you can protect your parents, three, I won't pass history of magic if you don't."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"And four," added Harry, "we'll probably have some sort of adventure this year and we'll need you to quote 'Hogwarts a history' at us."  
  
She laughed, but her laugh was bitter, and it made Harry wince.  
  
"I'm not coming back, why should I? Besides, I'll spend all my time with my parents if I move from here."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" asked Harry, confused.  
  
"If I go near them again then they'll just be attacked because of me again. The Death Eaters aren't intersested in muggles, just muggle born wizards and witches."  
  
Harry came and sat next to her, against the wall.  
  
"Hermione, when you're parents get better-"  
  
"If." She interrupted. Harry went doggedly on.  
  
"When you're parents get better, they'll want to be with you. It will hurt them continuously if you're not around. As much as I know you're scared for them its their choice to make, and, not that I know your parents very well, I think I know what they'll say to you if you start saying something like that to them."  
  
She didn't say anything, and Harry waited for a minute, wondering what else to say, but then she said,  
  
"I'm so scared for them, Harry. I can feel it all the time."  
  
Harry decided that truth would be good right now.  
  
"I can't tell you that you shouldn't be scared, Hermione, because you should be. It's natural. But I can tell you I'm scared to. I'm scared for the Dursley's, as much as I hate them, they are my family. And I'm scared for the Weasley's. I'm scared for you and you're family.but I'm mostly scared that I won't be able to do what history wants me to."  
  
"You'll be able to though." She sounded convinced, but Harry's private doubts were not what they wee discussing.  
  
"If you think so, then why don't you think that you can't do what history wants you to?"  
  
"And what does history want me to do?" she sounded sarcastic but there was an edge of hysteria creeping into her voice.  
  
"Love your family. Stay with them. It's your calling. It's what you were put on this earth to do. I know this sounds really corny, Hermione, but it's true, we all have a purpose. How grandiose that purpose is doesn't matter."  
  
Harry could feel his neck burning after that little speech, and sat for a minute, trying to swallow his embarrassment at spouting such a grand speech, but it seemed to cheer Hermione up.  
  
"Where's your wand?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Here." Ron had appeared at the door, and was holding Hermione's wand. "Found it in the living room." He added, handing it to her. Then he looked between the two, perhaps wondering what was going on, "everything all right?"  
  
Hermione shot him a look, and he added hurriedly, "besides the obvious I mean."  
  
"yep." Said Hermione, standing.  
  
"Time to go then?" asked Ron eagerly, apparently the house was a little too quiet for his tastes.  
  
"I think so. Hermione? Do you have a bag or something to pack?"  
  
"No, all my clothes were burned."  
  
Ron was just about to pursue this further when there was a bang, and the house shook. Harry's first thought was that a car had hit the house. Then he saw a red glow of fire in the hall.  
  
"Oh sh**!" muttered Ro, drawing his wand.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione, lifting her wand.  
  
"Dunno, lets go though, I don't want to stay and find out." Said Harry.  
  
They went out the window, onto the garage and jumped down just as Mr. Weasley arrived again.  
  
"All set?" he began, and then stared at the fire that was now burning the living room of the Granger residence.  
  
"I think its time to go." Said Mr Weasley, and they hurried to the wizards house with the gate attached to the Floo network.  
  
AN; oh crapola, I'm out of ideas. Anyone care to help? Review anyway. 


	5. Back to Privet Drive

An; still no ideas.DOES ANYONE KNOW WHEN RON AND HERMIONE'S BIRTHDAYS ARE? ARE THEY B4 OR AFTER HARRY'S?  
  
Not that it really matters, just curious.  
  
Chapter five.  
  
Back to Privet Drive.  
  
They arrived at the Weasley's home with a flare of green flame and a couple of coughs from the dust.  
  
Mrs Weasley was waiting. She lost no time in taking Hermione under her wing, and she and Ginny took her upstairs while the rest of the family and Harry sat down to breakfast. Mrs Weasley was downstairs again in time to force him to eat third helpings, which Harry happily agreed to, as he didn't want to face the thought of grapefruits for a couple hours yet.  
  
The conversation around the table was focused on Fred and George's joke shop, which was approaching the same popularity as Zonko's. Ron was exclaiming over the little piece of plasticine that made the appliances work more than usual. It was called a wonderful worker. Harry forgot himself and exclaimed, "It was so funny when i.oops."  
  
Mrs Weasley's face had gone red. She rounded on he twins, who were giving Harry accusing looks.  
  
"It's alright Mrs Weasley, it was my birthday present!" he tried to defuse the situation, but Mrs Weasley wasn't happy.  
  
"How could you two give him something like that to play on his relatives? You know the law, muggles aren't supposed to be tricked!"  
  
"Ah," said Mr Weasley, smiling at Harry proudly, "playing jokes on your relatives is allowed."  
  
"Arthur!"  
  
"Sorry, molly, but.well.Harry is old enough to now what to do and what not to do. He is of age."  
  
"Age has nothing to do with maturity!"  
  
"Mrs Weasley!" interjected Harry, "I asked Fred and George to send me that stuff! I do, after all have an interest in the business."  
  
(AN; have Fred and George told their mother who gave them the money to open the shop? I can't remember. I'm assuming they have.though with those two, who knows?)  
  
"Well, I suppose that's true." She conceded reluctantly.  
  
After breakfast Harry and Ron went and played a smaller version of Quidditch in the orchard behind the Burrow. As they trailed up the hill Harry asked his best friend, "what's happening with Percy these days?"  
  
Ron's face darkened. "He sent me a letter telling me that you had written him a letter asking if he thought you were still mad."  
  
"I wish I could have seen his face." Said Harry dreamily. Ron chuckled, "he reckons that that means you really are mad."  
  
Harry sighed, "is it a lost cause, you think?"  
  
"Seems that way." Said Ron, sadly.  
  
"Oh well, new subject.I'm gonna kick your ass in this game."  
  
"What else is new? You have a firebolt!" Ron changed the subject, "who do you reckon is gonna be Head Boy and Girl this year?"  
  
Harry felt his ears redden. Ron noticed, and said, "you know! How do you know?"  
  
"McGonagall, last year." Said Harry, wondering how he was gonna tell his friend.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I know Hermione is."  
  
"That would be right. What about the boy?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, I suppose we'll fin out next month."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry quietly as he mounted his broom, "I reckon so."  
  
After a very invigorating game Harry and Ron collapsed on the grass to rest before the trek home.  
  
Ron yawned, "I wonder what's gonna happen this year?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, lets see, first year, their was the mirror and the Philosophers stone and Quirrel. Second Year, Tom Riddle and the Chamber, third year there was Sirius and Lupin and Wormtail, fourth year there was that competition thing and Voldemorts return, fifth their was Umbridge and her dementors, followed closely by the jokeshop and the Ministry, sixth year there was your disappearance and amnesia as well as the kids disappearing. never found out why, did we? Then there was you getting kidnapped, and as in the hole of course, what else?...."  
  
"We've had an exiting time, haven't we?" said Harry sadly. "Now it's our last year."  
  
"lets make it count!" exclaimed Ron, "were gonna become study buddies with Hermione and copy everything she does, I don't mean her assignments, I mean stuff like when she's in the library that's where we'll be."  
  
"I'll probably have so many detentions that I won't get any sleep." Grumbled Harry.  
  
"Why? Oh, that's right, Advanced Potions. I hope were in the same class. Then at least we can put up a united front against slimy, greasy haired, foulmouthed, big nosed wonder why he became a teacher Snape."  
  
Harry laughed. Then sighed.  
  
"I suppose I had better go back to the Dursleys,"  
  
"You could stay here."  
  
"Dumbledore won't let me. I'll tell you why some other time."  
  
"I'm hungry," decided Ron and they headed down the hill for lunch.  
  
After lunch Harry said goodbye to everyone, told them he'd see them soon and stepped into the floo network.  
  
He landed at Mrs Figgs place, startling her near out of her wits. He apologized and after a cup of tea went 'home' with a heavy heart.  
  
Sure enough he was locked up in his room. Luckily he had had some study to do. He had ordered Hogwarts a history from Flourish and Blots and was actually finding it quite interesting. But he could only read a paragraph at a time because the book was so full of big words and dates.  
  
When he wasn't reading that he was studying is new spell book. He practiced most of them, and managed to be able to pass most of them easily. A couple of the transfiguration spells were hard though, and he stayed right away from potions.  
  
After a week he was allowed out again. He immediately went for a walk  
  
As headed down the block he became aware of someone following him. He went to the park, and watched as Mundungus Fletcher hid behind some bushes. He was so obvious that Harry had to say something. He walked over to the bushes and looked down at the cloaked and crouched figure.  
  
"You are so obvious it isn't funny." He told the man, then walked away, not trusting himself to say anything more, as it was Fletchers fault that his house had been attacked last year. He didn't know whether he was chasing cauldrons that had falleb off the back of a broom or what but it didn't matter.  
  
The next day he received a letter from Ron,  
  
"hey Harry, dad was you know where yesterday when a certain thief known to you came home from his watch of you know who. Apparently he was in bad mood because you had seen him while he was going his best impression of James Bond (?who's that?) and you had spotted him. He told the tale and Dad laughed so hard he fell over, and even McGonagall smiled. Just wanted to let you know. Thought you might be interested. Write back soon, only three weeks to go. Do you want to come stay with us week after next? Dumbledore says its ok, apparently. Why does he have so much of a say? Anyway, see you soon. Ron"  
  
Harry smiled. It was about time he got out of here. The Dursley's were really beginning to get boring.  
  
AN; well there we go again. Next chappie, Percy's Intruder. See you then. 


	6. Problematic Percy

AN; I luv reviews. HINT HINT.  
  
And to my friend Katani Petitedra, I think your story idea is good I'll try to work something similar into it, okey doke? ^_^  
  
Chapter 6.. ..Problematic Percy.  
  
Over the next few days Harry set his mind to the task of 'reuniting the Weasley's.' It turned into his pet hobby. He had remembered the promise he had made to himself when he had been hanging in the basement of that odd house last year. He was going to make good on it if it was the last thing he did.  
  
But before he could decide anything he received a letter in the mail. It was from Gringott's, the wizarding bank. The head goblin informed Harry that he was now old enough to have a will, and announced that the Black Residence was now his. That sent him into a whirl of amazement. Harry thought for a long time about what he should put in his will. Finally, after about three days of thinking he made a decision. Half of what was in his bank would go to the Weasley's, with special instructions for Ron to have his Firebolt, should it survive, and for half to go to the Grangers. There were also special instructions for his Invisibility cloak to go to Neville, who Harry had become closer to in the last couple of years. He wrote a letter to each the Weasley's and Hermione, telling them he considered them family etc. it didn't enter his head that he might die and old man in his bed. So far his life had been far too hectic and full of danger for him actually die naturally. In fact, as far as his latest true dream was pointing, he would be dead by the end of the year. Though, of course the dream had been fuzzy, and Harry was not entirely sure that it had just been his subconscious that had played out that little scene in his head. He ignored it, as he was in a good mood because the Dursley's had been leaving him alone and the diet was finally over, Dudley having lost the weight of a baby elephant. Harry was now enjoying bacon and eggs along with the rest of his 'family'.  
  
He also received two letters from the ministry of magic, one telling him that he was now able to have the floo network attached permanently to his fireplace. Harry thought of the electric heater with dismay until he remembered something he had seen in the basement of his house. He went down stairs and after moving some old boards and junk out of the way saw a fireplace. He remembered hearing Vernon once saying that this had been a den once. Then Harry thought hard. It would make life much easier to be connected to the Floo network, but it would also let any old wizard or witch into his house, and after last year he wasn't prepared to loose his memory again.  
  
The other letter informed him that he could now take his broom test. He grinned. That he would pass easily.  
  
As for Percy, well he thought hard about it (been doing a lot of that) and decided what he was going to do the minute he read Ron's next letter, asking him to come over for his birthday party, as Ron had just turned 17 too, his family were going to throw a party for him, and Hermione, as her birthday was a few days after Rons. (AN; I'm just making this up, perhaps I should write to our lady Joanne Rowling and ask?). Harry decided that it would be good for the whole group o Weasley's if their third eldest son turned up.  
  
He did three things the day of Ron's birthday party, one, went and got his broom license, two he went to se Percy.  
  
He had to ask directions for Percy's department.  
  
Percy looked up when he walked into his office, and Harry saw his hand move to his wand, lying on the desk near him.  
  
"ACCIO!" he cried, and Percy's wand flew into his hand.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing here?" asked Percy sternly.  
  
"Collecting you so we can go to your little brother's birthday party." Said Harry settling himself in a seat.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Percy, why are you keeping your family at a distance? You know that Voldemort's back. Ron and Ginny were trapped on the Death Eaters Hole last year, did anyone tell you?"  
  
Percy paled at the name, and then went red and muttered, "I was told."  
  
"By who? Not your mom or dad, surely."  
  
"No."  
  
"See. They do love you Percy, and they miss you. Even Ron who pretends you're a big git because it's too embarrassing to admit he likes you." Harry had a flash of inspiration, "that's why you're keeping away, isn't it? It's too embarrassing to admit you were wrong."  
  
"Will you kindly leave my office? I have work to do."  
  
"Oh stuff your work."  
  
"Kindly leave."  
  
"They love you Percy. I saw Mrs Weasley crying last year because she was scared you were never going to come back and because she was scared both she an Mr Weasley would die before you were reconciled."  
  
Percy was shocked at that. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, with Voldemort around.I mean, your dad's already been attacked once, and Ron and Ginny have lived through more evil than you. Bill and Charlie are in the order. It's obvious that the odds are against you all surviving."  
  
"Go away Potter. You don't have a family and you don't understand them."  
  
Harry felt the first prickles of anger beginning to stir.  
  
"You're right. I have a sorry excuse for a family, but what I have is a best friend who's miserable because his parents are miserable because you won't be at this party today."  
  
"I can't go back." Grumbled Percy.  
  
"Yes you can. You can go back to being teased by Fred and George, being cooked for by your mother, chatting to your dad about work, helping Ginny with her homework, listening to your two elder brothers stories, and just having Ron's company. Seems to me like you miss it."  
  
Percy slumped defeated.  
  
"I suppose your right." He smiled bittersweet, "I even miss being turned into canary's by Fred and George."  
  
"Never thought you'd se the day, eh?" said Harry, pleased that he seemed to be coming round.  
  
"But I don't have a present."  
  
"Yes you do. You, that'll will make the day happy."  
  
"Alright."  
  
***  
  
They flew to the Burrow. Harry enjoyed being on his broom again, and couldn't help but smile when he remembered the ease with which he had got his broom license. But just to be safe he used a dissoulusionment charm on himself.  
  
They landed outside, up in the orchard. Percy trailed behind Harry down the hill. They were a little late and everyone was sitting around the table waiting patiently. Harry stuck his head around the corner and grinned, then ducked back to Percy, who was looking decidedly undecided.  
  
Harry lifted the charm and said to Percy, "wait here until I call you."  
  
He went around the corner, and Ginny saw him and stood up. "Harry! What took you so long?"  
  
Harry smiled as everyone turned around, "the present I decided to get was decidedly difficult. I had to persuade it out into the sunshine.  
  
Unseen by the others, Percy's foot shot out and kicked Harry's ankle, he winced and continued, "Happy birthday Ron."  
  
He pulled Percy out of hiding and sent him in the right direction with a good shove.  
  
All the Weasley's stared in amazement, and then Mr. Weasley smiled and stood up, holding out his arms.  
  
Harry caught Hermione's eye and gestured, and they left the family alone, and went and sat on the porch.  
  
"That was really sweet Harry; I heard Mr and Mrs Weasley talking about Percy last night. They were so sad."  
  
"Yeah.they're such nice people and they've been so nice to me I wanted to do something back." He paused, then asked, "how are you're parents?"  
  
"Mums in some sort of coma. Dad woke up yesterday.but he doesn't remember who I am. He knows mother, though, he won't leave hers side except to eat and sleep, which he can do beside her anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Its not you're fault. But the Death Eaters will pay." Her voice was cold as she said this and Harry hurriedly warned, "Don't think about revenge too much Hermione, it will make you bitter."  
  
As she turned to argue he added, "I agree, the death Eaters must be punished. I'll leave you a few when I take down Voldemort."  
  
"That's right. The prophecy. Do you think you'll be able to do it?"  
  
"All I can do is try. Sometimes I think I won' have a droplets chance in hell, but other times. I know I can, and then I think I'm being to confident. Its all very confusing."  
  
"Life's like that," she said mildly, "sometimes I think nobody understands."  
  
Harry nudged her with his elbow, "that's what I felt fifth year. That's why I was so grumpy all the time; I didn't think anyone would understand me."  
  
They were interrupted by a large tawny owl landing in front of Hermione. Harry, recognizing the crest on the letter, winced and prepared himself for an out burst.  
  
Hermione opened the letter, red the first few lines and he watched as her eyes wet wide. She unfolded the rest of letter and Harry saw a shiny badge fall from it. She didn't notice, so he picked it up. Head girl.  
  
"Book list?" he asked, and she nodded, still reading.  
  
"You dropped this, Hermione." He handed her the badge. She stared at it, then at the letter, then at him, dumbfounded. Harry laughed, "Well, it's a good Birthday present, isn't it?"  
  
It began to sink and she began to squeal, "oooooooOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't belive it!"  
  
She was jumping up and down, and Harry laughed and stood, trying to calm her, instead she hugged him. Tightly.  
  
"I can't believe this! I wonder who's head boy?"  
  
Harry reddened, "well, actually."  
  
"Come on you two, lunch is getting cold!" Mrs Weasley called from the other side of the house. Harry's explanation had to wait.  
  
Hermione told everyone at the table about the letter and badge she clutched when she sat down. Ron, didn't act surprised, and kept eating. When Hermione asked him if he was alright, he said through a mouthful of potato, "I already knew. Harry told me."  
  
Harry reddened, and everyone at the table stared at him. "How on earth did you know, Harry, and why didn't you tell me!!??" asked Hermione, very surprised.  
  
"umm..well.its kinda a long story." thankfully he was spared the need to explain because Ron and Ginny's owls arrived at that moment, and Ginny spilt hot soup all over her dress when she jumped up screaming that she was a Prefect.  
  
All in all, it was a good day, though perhaps to full of tricks from the joke shop. Harry was turned into a canary twice, Ron once and Hermione managed to stay human all day. Ginny was dancing around wearing her badge, and Percy talked quietly to his dad until everyone was asked to play a game of Quidditch, him included, Harry was Seeker, Ron Keeper, Fred and George beaters (as if they'd be anything else!) and Ginny and Percy were Chasers. It wasn't a match, really, but they had fun.  
  
Then it was time for Harry to go, as the sun was setting. Consoled himself that he would retuning in a weeks time, but it wasn't much consolation. He flew home, and landed just in time to make the Dursley's tea. Uncle Vernon accused hi of going out with his wacko frieds and Harry agreed, adding that he could do what he wanted and use magic now because he was seventeen. That earned him another trip to a locked bedroom, but otherwise he enjoyed the looks on their faces.  
  
An; well this one is a little longer than the others.and notice, I haven't done a cliffie for two chapters how proud am i? Hehehe ^_^. Did you like Harry and Hermione's little heart to heart? Hehe ^_^ x2. review, o I wont keep writng. Thanks to; "Airborne-FireBird"  
  
"HarryPotterFan32889"  
  
"ears91"  
  
"X-MenFanRogue13"  
  
"dada-wild"  
  
"Sam-Riddle"  
  
"Emma Ackroyd"  
  
"Dreamforever"  
  
"PaigeGirl-nee"  
  
"Fantasy101"  
  
"Keyblademaster44"  
  
"HarryGryffinGirl"  
  
"angelofdragons"  
  
for putting me on their fav authours list. Luv u all. 


	7. The Burrow and beginnings of other thing...

AN; next chappie...nothing to say.EXCEPT I HOPE U ALL HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!! Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fal la la la la, la la la la..while sheperds washed their socks by night all seated round the tub..jingle bells my brother smells.and all the rest of it. Open a bon bon for me!  
  
Chapter seven... The Burrow.  
  
Finally the day came when Harry would leave the Dursley's. They arrived in a car for him, Ron and his father, both looking much happier than the last time he had seen them.  
  
The journey was not a long one. When Harry excited the car Mrs Weasley came out of the house and hugged him, thanking him again for having a word in Percy's ear. Percy himself shook Harry's hand next, and Harry noted that he had put on some much needed weight. Hermione was there too, wearing her Head Girl badge, and Ginny with her Prefect badge, and of course Fred and George (who didn't open the shop on Mondays) were teasing the two girls about their badges, the same way they had teased Ron last year.  
  
As soon as the three friends snuck away to talk and Harry was filled in on the latest with Hermione's parents, whom Mr Weasley would take her to visit later. Harry was glad of that, because it gave him a chance to talk to Ron, after they had strolled up to the orchard.  
  
"Ron,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's something I should have told you a little while ago but couldn't."  
  
Ron looked surprised, "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Harry pulled the Head Boy badge out of his pocket and handed it to him, "I got this from Professor McGonagall last year."  
  
Ron stared at the badge in his hand. Harry watched his friends face go a shade paler, ad his jaw muscle tighten.  
  
"So you're Head Boy." Ron's voice was emotionless. Harry felt sweat beginning to for on his upper lip and wiped it away.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I should have guessed." Ron's voice took on a bitter edge as he threw himself on the grass. Harry sat down just out of arms reach and watched Ron blink more than was necessary.  
  
"You always get the good stuff. I'm poor and I'm never going to become anything popular."  
  
Harry remembered what Dumbledore had said to him first year about Ron competing with his brothers. He wondered if Ron was sick of competing with his family.  
  
"You're wrong, Ron. You'll become a great Auror. And you've already become popular, I mean, who finally ended Gilderoy Lockharts fame? And what about who-"  
  
"No, I'm right. I'll always be known as your friend. Not that I want your position in life, but sometimes I really would like to do better than everyone else in my family, just once."  
  
"Well you could get more NEWT's than them, but I think you've done more than them already, you got me to the Stone. You got me to the Chamber. You (in a roundabout way) got me to Sirius. Your anger made me want to win the Triwizard Tournament. You helped get me to the Ministry, not that we did much there, and last year you stayed my friend. That's what really counts, I think anyway."  
  
Ron was quiet. Harry continued, wishing that he knew exactly what to say. He rambled on.  
  
"We all have destinies, mine may be a little bit bigger than yours, but on the great scheme of things yours is more important."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"We all need friends."  
  
"So?" Ron handed him back the badge.  
  
"Well, you're my friend, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well, friends are what keep the world revolving, as far as I'm concerned. If I didn't have you or Hermione I'd be lost, and not just cause she's smarter 'n me, either"  
  
Ron smiled a little. But didn't reply. Harry stood, "I'll see you at tea."  
  
He wandered down the hill and found Ginny and Percy de-gnoming the garden. He joined in, enjoying doing something for a change. As soon as the garden was gnome free they headed inside where Ron silently joined them, and they all ate, Mr Weasley arriving with Hermione just in time for third helpings.  
  
After wards they all played exploding Snap until bed time.  
  
That's how it was for the next week, Harry helped a little around the house and gave Ron room to clear his head, Hermione commented but didn't press after Harry told her it was a boy thing. She just shook her head a the folly of the male gender. Harry could agree with her sometimes.  
  
Bill and Charlie popped in, both taking breaks from the order work for a while. Harry pressed them eagerly for information but they weren't talking, which made Ron and Hermione join Harry to put up a united front. Not that there was much happening anyway. Since the ministry last year and the attacks on the Order members there had been utter silence, which, Charlie confided, was more nerve racking than the attacks. Harry wondered whether Voldemort had recovered from his attack. Probably, and that would make him even madder.  
  
They went to Diagon Alley. Not that Harry needed to, but it was nice to see all his friends, Sheamus, Neville, Luna, Parvati etc. The joke shop was great, it was painted bright yellow and had been bewitched to have retro purple swirls spinning around on the paintwork and Harry loved it. He bought quite a few things, at a discount of course, and was therefore in a very good mood until he was confronted by Malfoy.  
  
"Think your so good, don't you Potter?"  
  
"Piss off Malfoy." Said Harry, his good mood sliding down to below zero immediately.  
  
"Why? It's a public place."  
  
A cane came down on Draco's shoulder and Harry looked into the face of the only man he hated as much as Voldemort.  
  
"Now, now, Draco, play nicely." Then he pretended to by apologetic. "I'm so sorry, you don't play now do you?" he laughed, "not that one years difference makes much difference to maturity, but I suppose I should call you Master Potter now, eh, Harry?"  
  
This pretended politeness made Harry's skin crawl.  
  
"I have a message for you Harry." Said the white haired man suddenly leaning forward. Harry stiffened.  
  
"The Dark Lord knows your part in his defeat last year, Potter. He wants me to tell you that it was only a battle, not the war. He says when he meets you later this year it is time for the final deciding battle in the war and he would see to it that you loose." The evil man laughed, "And then Potter, you won't ever see me again!"  
  
Harry stepped away, giving the man a look of utter contempt.  
  
"That, 'sir', is my intention. I think I would benefit from such an arrangement much more than you, as you will either be dead or in Azkaban, along with your friends the Dementor's, and, probably, your son. Good day." Here Harry shot a cool glance at Malfoy before turning away. So Voldemort knew their final battle would be this year. No matter. Surprise was not an option anyway, as both he and the Dark Lord had known this was coming for a while.  
  
But, he reflected as he hurried to meet up with the others, this conversation was not dinner time talk. Unless the Weasley's had seen him talking to Lucius, he wouldn't mention it. They would worry, and that was something he was convinced they knew too much of.  
  
He joined the others at the joke shop, and listened to Ron complaining about how his brothers wouldn't give him a discount, saying that Harry got one and why shouldn't he? Eventually his two brothers turned him into a canary and they left him there to malt.  
  
He was still annoyed when they picked him up, and Hermione didn't help the fact by giggling every now and then on the way to the large fireplace to floo back to the Burrow.  
  
Two days later the Hogwarts Express was waiting for them when they arrived at the platform. Harry was feeling a little nervous, as he had not yet told anyone besides Ron that he was Head Boy and he wanted his friends to know before Dumbledore announced it at dinner. Hermione was chatting gaily with Parvati as the loaded their trunks in the storage bay and Harry detected a slight note of worry in her voice, probably wondering how she was going to see her parents. He, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Seamus all filled a compartment until it was time for Ron and Ginny to go to the first carriage and join the Prefects and Harry and Hermione to go to the guards cabin, where the teacher that had been assigned the duty of overseeing the train trip. Harry waited a minute after Hermione's departure before excusing himself and hurrying after her. He was waylaid by two first years who did not know how to get some food. Harry explained patiently that the cart would come round, and then one of them saw his scar and he had to shake hands with them so they could write home and tell their parents. Consequently he was five minutes late when he finally knocked and opened the guard room door. Professor McGonagall was sitting behind a desk, and Harry felt a moment's relief that it was not Snape who was to tell him of his duties. Hermione had turned in the arm chair she was sitting in and was staring at him with an open mouth. He gave her a watery smile and apologized to McGonagall for his lateness, explaining about the two first years.  
  
As he sat Hermione said to him in an annoyed voice, "you might have told me."  
  
"I tried." Said Harry truthfully.  
  
"Ok, now you two, it's the first time in an awhile that both the head boy and girl have been in Gryffindor.." What followed was a seemingly endless but not hard list of obligations.  
  
As the two were standing to leave, McGonagall handed them each a cloak with a specially embroidered H on them in gold thread, explaining that this would let everyone know who they were. Then she asked Harry where his badge was. He pulled it out, and then stuffed it back into his pocket, saying he would wear it when he got changed for Hogwarts.  
  
They changed before they went back to the compartment, Hermione scolding Harry for his crooked badge and fixing it herself. They were on their way back to the compartment when the trains brakes squealed, and they were both thrown off their feet. Somewhere up the front of the train there was screams. Harry stood gingerly, drawing his wand and helped Hermione to her feet. Around him compartment doors were opening, and Harry felt a cold feeling trickled down his back. "GET BACK TO YOUR COMPARTMENTS!!" he yelled, waving his arm at them. Fortunately many say the new cloak and obeyed. The others Harry yelled at some more, and then gripped Hermione, "Dementor's. Get as many DA members as you can. And meet me up the end of the train."  
  
Hermione nodded and Harry ran up the other end of the train, clearing his way with a shout of "GET BACK TO YOUR COMPARTMENTS!" of course, a couple Slytherin disobeyed, and Harry entertained them with a quick overview of the situation.  
  
AN; I am so tired, its like three o'clock morning..and I cant write anymore..did I do Ron right when Harry told him??? Tell me wat u think, I don't think I did it too well.  
  
Review, as usual. 


	8. Hogwarts Express almost Expires

An; thanx to Jeannie() for telling me when Ron and Hermione's birthdays are, but as I've already written them in and i like the way the chapter went I think I'll leave them as they are. Hermione's birthday is September 19, and Ron's is March 1  
  
Thanx to all you reviewers. And I just noticed that there's a couple typo's in the last chappie, so I'll fix them up. From now on I want anyone who see's a typo to alert me. Its one of the things that annoys me most about reading stories on fanfic but I'm doing it myself so I can't talk, eh?  
  
Here we gooooooooo..  
  
Hogwarts Express almost Expires.  
  
Harry jumped of the trains first carriage, landing in a meadow full of bright yellow daisies that contrasted horribly with the tall black robed figures that were standing halfway down the meadow. They weren't moving, and yet Harry could hear screaming. He looked around franticly. There was something wrong, besides the obvious. There was a scraping noise behind him, and he turned. There was nothing on the carriage steps. He looked under the train. Nothing. The noise came again. He looked up.  
  
A Dementor was standing over a student, gripping the girl's neck with a white bony hand. The girl was whimpering, and her eyes were wide with horror. Harry pointed his wand at the Dementor and bellowed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the silvery stag shot out the end of his wand and the Dementor retreated, dropping the girl. She rolled of the edge of the carriage roof and Harry only just managed to catch her. He set her on the ground, and then he heard a rattly noise behind him and felt his old fears and horrors come back. He whirled, pointing his wand at the Dementor now no more than three feet in front of him. He bellowed the spell again and something huge and white shot from his wand, and the Dementor was gone when he next blinked. But that was only one Dementor in a field full of them. Windows opened behind him. He was very relieved to see the DA members leaning out of the windows, along with McGonagall.  
  
"On three!" called the Professor, and they as one they raised their wands. But something else was still wrong. The Dementor's didn't move. EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" the whole group roared as one. Harry's stag, Hermione's otter, Cho's swan and McGonagall's cat were among the huge barrage of white and silvery figures. Then the Dementor's were gone. Harry helped the quivering first year to her feet and ushered her up the steps of the carriage. "What's wrong Harry? Besides the obvious, I mean." asked Hermione, who was waiting. Behind her McGonagall was directing students back to their compartments.  
  
"Why would they attack the train, and then just let themselves be blown away? They were waiting there, standing in rows when I jumped out, not one of them moving. It's weird."  
  
McGonagall had heard, and shot Harry an appraising look. "Very good Potter. I don't suppose you noticed anything else?"  
  
Harry thought for a second. "Not really. It's like it was a diversion. But from what?"  
  
The train started to move again.  
  
"That." The Professor pointed and Harry turned and looked out of the window. They were just about to cross a bridge.  
  
"Oh leaping lizards." Whispered Hermione, horrified. Harry could agree, there was a pile of crates on the middle of the bridge. Harry frowned. TNT. "holy-" began Ron, who had just come up behind them. Professor McGonagall reached up and pulled the emergency stop line.  
  
Again they had to fight to keep their balance as the train braked.  
  
Harry, watching the pile of crates saw a figure moving stealthily along the opposite bank of the river that the bridge crossed.  
  
"Hey! Look!" yelped Ron.  
  
The figure pointed his wand at the crates and Harry began to pray. He heard McGonagall utter a spell and the next instant she was shouting, "EVERYBODY ON TO THE FLOOR!! NOW!!!"  
  
The air disappeared and he couldn't breath. Harry felt a burning heat and the next instant the train bucked and lurched sideways. Then the noise hit them. A deafening roar and a crunch as the bridge disintegrated under the blast. Harry was thrown sideways, into the stairwell he had just come up. He grabbed the railing. The carriage's metal twisted with a scream. The air came back with a whoosh. The train bucked again and Harry's head snapped sideways into the door which was flapping wildly. Through the stars spinning around his eyes and the ringing in his ears he heard screaming. The carriage lifted again, and twisted and landed, Harry's grip on the rail failed and he flew out the door, landing uncomfortably on the gravel beside the tracks.  
  
For a second their was silence, and Harry sat up. Then people began to call for help. He looked along to the bridge and wasn't at all surprised to see a crater the size of a meteor. The figure he had seen earlier was nowhere to be seen.  
  
There was a creak of twisted metal and the groan of broken wood, a carriage three down the train fell over, its wheels twisted and no loner able to hold it up. The screams from inside intensified. He picked himself up and ran as fast as his shaky legs would let him down the rail to the overturned carriage. The wheels were glowing hot still from the brakes and as Harry reached the carriage a curl of smoke bean to make its way skywards. He climbed onto the carriage, saw people pounding the windows, and gestured for them to get back. They obeyed after a couple of tries. Harry took aim, "REDUCTO!" The glass smashed. He leaned down and took two hands that reached up, and lifted, putting all his strength into pulling them out of the wreck. "Help me!" he panted at the two third years he had jus rescued, and they nodded and began pulling people out of the compartment. Harry moved to the next compartment, he glass was cracked so he kicked it. Neville reached up a shaking hand and Harry pulled him out, and then jumped in to pick up Ginny, who was unconscious while Neville pulled Seamus to safety. Harry moved to the next compartment, keeping an eye on the smoke curling upwards from the wheels.  
  
McGonagall was there, pulling people out of the next compartment with Hermiones help. Harry jumped of the carriage, and told everyone to get away from the carriage. Mcgonagall and Hermione handed him an unconscious first year and Harry carried the boy to the group that was becoming larger every second.  
  
Suddenly having an idea, Harry looked at the cargo carriage. He pulled out his wand again, "ACCIO BIRDCAGE!!!!!"  
  
Hedwig and her birdcage landed in his hands a second later. He opened the cage, and thankful for the wrapper from a chocolate frog in his pocked, used a spell he had just learnt to write a quick message to Dumbledore, "Hogwarts Express attacked, stuck where we are as line is in ruins. Many wounded some dead." The driver and the fireman were lying on the ground with cloaks covering them. "Send help as quickly as possible. Harry."  
  
The carriage caught fire and Harry stared until McGonagall passed and asked him what he was doing. He showed her the note and she scrawled a word underneath, and Harry instructed Hedwig to fly like the wind. Then he went back to helping the professor.  
  
As there was only one teacher, it was up to the prefects and Harry and Hermione to organise things. Night was falling and Harry split the jumble of children into year groups, making sure that each had at last two Prefects. McGonagall magiced sleeping bags, but unfortunately could do nothing for shelter. Harry had just helped a boy with a broken arm into his bag when a shadow blocked the sinking sun. He looked up. Above him were no less than one hundred witches and wizards, slowly circling to a landing, and at the head, Dumbledore. Harry smiled in relief, a though that had reared its head a couple minutes into the rescue operation was put to rest. Blocking the bridge may have ensured that the children were easy targets, but now that help was here the Death Eaters wouldn't dare attack.  
  
Many of the children stood and cheered, but the prefects hushed them. Harry followed McGonagall to Dumbledore, noticing that all the Hogwarts teachers were there, even Madame Trelawney.  
  
"Albus, this is such a relief." McGonagall said, gripping the headmaster's arms. Harry noticed that she had dry blood on her face. He wondered if he did too. The teachers and the other witches and wizards hurried to the children, Harry saw Mr Weasley and Bill and Charlie before they ran towards the children. "What happened?" asked Dumbledore, taking in the carcass of the once beautiful train and crater from the bridge.  
  
"We were attacked; Dementor's stopped the train but didn't actually attack. The DA members and I took care of them." Here McGonagall shot Harry, Ron and Hermione an amused look, but her face hardened as she continued. "when the Dementor's were gone someone blew up the bridge. Harry saw more than I did, but what you see here is the result of the explosion."  
  
Harry looked around. Adult's bending over children, carefully reassuring them and healing them. The Hogwarts Express lay on its side, steam still curling from the funnel. The sun was setting and it gave everything a sort of eerie gold glow too it, making it all seem so surreal.  
  
After greeting Dumbledore and describing the figure as best he could, Harry went back to helping out, running here and there with messages and holding bandages. Thankfully, none of the children were dead, only wounded, and the worst wound being someone who had been impaled in their shoulder by a flying bit of debris.  
  
Harry was handing Madame Pomfrey a bandage when quite by accident he looked down the fence line of the meadow. He saw a movement down the bottom of the meadow. He followed the steadily creeping figure with his eyes and guessed its trajectory. The engine. Something told him that it wasn't to take pictures. He handed the nurse the rest of the bandage and hurried stealthily over to a slight rise in the field, and watched the figure moving towards the engine with his wand at the ready.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Hermione, coming up behind him.  
  
"SHHHH! Look!" he whispered. The figure was crawling now, and Harry recognised the cloak, it was the same cloak on the same person who had blown up the bridge.  
  
"Who is that?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Who's who?" asked Ron in a whisper.  
  
"There, look, I think he's going to blow up the train."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's stop him."  
  
After a hurried conversation they decided on an action plan.  
  
Harry followed the figure, and when it was less than one hundred meters from the train he whispered, "Lumos Olem!" The spell lit the area up as light as day time.  
  
The figure stated up straight, and Harry challenged him, "who the hell are you?"  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!!" came Ron's voice from the other side of the train. The wand that had been pointing at Harry flew into the air.  
  
Behind him Harry could hear teachers shouting.  
  
"Why blow up the train?" he asked the figure, who laughed in a hoarse kind of way.  
  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" called Hermione and the figure found himself floating ten feet in the air.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" asked Dumbledore coming up behind him. Harry, still keeping the scene lit up said, "This is the man who blew up the bridge. I saw him a coupe of minutes ago heading for the engine."  
  
"Really?" asked Dumbledore, and waved his wand, the figures cloak fell off, revealing a pale and very angry face that Harry didn't know.  
  
"Lunverles Lagnetha. My my." Said Dumbledore mildly. "I wasn't aware that you had escaped the Ministry."  
  
"They don't know it yet." Snarled the captive.  
  
Harry frowned; he'd hear that name before. Then he remembered that Langnetha was the name of the Death Eater that had come to the school and was responsible for the loss of his toenails the year before. His feet were still scared from that.  
  
"I'm glad I bough Arthur Weasley with me. Ron, would you find your father please? He's with your sister I believe. We need a proper authority to make and arrest." Said Dumbledore and Ron sped off.  
  
Harry snorted quietly, but not quietly enough, and Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
Thirty minutes later all the children were on their way to Hogwarts in carriages drawn by Thestrals. As there wasn't enough room for the baggage as well, some volunteered to stay and watch it until the Thestrals returned.  
  
Harry was waiting to board a carriage when Dumbledore asked to see him.  
  
"Harry, I want you to fly over the carriages for a little way and then fly ahead and warn the house elves. A pair of eyes above ground will do us good."  
  
It didn't occur to Harry until he was in the air that all the adults had brooms of their own, and some of them would have been better at lookout than he. He was merely separated from the others for mutual safety, if anyone was watching they would know he was flying and would therefore not attack the carriages. He shook his head and kept flying.  
  
An; there you go! How was that? Surprised, nonplussed? Tell me what you think!! And tell me what typo's I've made. 


	9. Aftermath

An; thanx for your reviews, and here's a note, I JUST JOINED A PLACE CALLED FICTION ALLEY. It's especially for Harry Potter fanfics. It's called fiction alley. www.fictionalley.org it's pretty cool. I've just started uploading a couple chappies of my last story, but it takes em longer to put em up, but it's a pretty cool place. If u wanna see what some of the guys look like if they are drawn the anime/manga way take a look. I recognize Harry and draco, but no one else!!!  
  
Anyway, here we go.  
  
Chapter 9. Aftermath  
  
It was raining when Harry landed, and had been for the last ten minutes. He was soaked, but managed to hurry into the deserted school, heading straight for the kitchens.  
  
Dobby was delighted to see him, even more delighted to see his badge and was in raptures when Harry told him of the impending arrival of the students and teachers. He immediately set the house elves in action.  
  
Harry, not sure as what to do now, wandered back to the main entrance hall, and waited rather impatiently there for the rest of the students and teachers to arrive. He heard steps behind him and turned to see Dumbledore descend the great stairs. "Professor? How did you get here?" "Port key, Harry. I think you should go to the kitchens and dry off in front of the fire, you'll catch cold if you're not careful and Madame Pomfrey will have enough to do otherwise."  
  
Harry nodded and turned to go, but Dumbledore added, "Congratulations on the new position Harry." Harry smiled, "thank you, Professor."  
  
Dobby flicked his fingers when Harry returned and Harry was dry. Then there were plates in front of him full of delicious food. He ate until he couldn't eat anymore, and then thanked the elves and headed up to the dormitory. There was students in the corridors now, slowly wandering around, looking rather shocked and cold. When he got to Gryffindor common room he found about half the house standing there, looking lost.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked Neville, who, seeing his badge let out a squeak and drew the attention of the others. "We can't get in." said Ginny, staring at his badge. "Oh, I can fix that." He pushed his way forward and said hello to the portrait of the pink lady. "Password Potter?" "Sholen Sinulae." Professor McGonagall had told him on the train, what seemed a lifetime ago. The portrait swung open and admitted the students to the warmth of the room. Harry wondered where Hermione was, as if she'd been there they would have gotten inside quicker. "What about the banquet?" asked one of the second years, "my brother is going to be Sorted!"  
  
"The banquet will take place once everyone is dry and calmer." Said Harry, and one of the cockier third years snorted, "And how would you know?"  
  
Harry returned his insolent stare and said quietly, "I talked to Professor McGonagall earlier."  
  
The boy flushed and turned away. Harry told the prefects (Ron and Ginny) to take care of things, and went looking for the members of the house that were missing. He found Seamus leaning against the wall outside of the hospital wing, looking very dejected, and Harry persuaded him to go warm up, and left him after telling him the password.  
  
Hermione was in the hospital wing, helping out. The wing was full of activity, and teachers as well as students were hurrying about, Snape almost trod on him, but forgot to make a sarcastic comment. Harry helped for a bit, and then found McGonagall to ask what was happening. She confirmed what she had told him earlier and asked him to get all the Gryffindor's he could find down to the Great Hall as quickly as possible. He hurried back to the tower, which was now a little more crowded and said "McGonagall wants everyone down to the Great Hall now."  
  
They moved, slowly as they were all tired. But once in the hall everyone seemed to cheer up. Madame Hooch was there, with the first years, who were all looking the worst for wear, but calmer than they had been at the Crash site. The Gryffindor's sat, except for Harry, who ran here and there doing Madame Hooch's bidding, and sending as many other Gryffindor's as he could find at the same time to the Hall. He bumped into McGonagall and she told him to send anyone he saw to the Hall, and he did so, with the exception of Malfoy who refused to obey him. Harry, spying Professor McGonagall heading their way, shrugged and left.  
  
By the time he returned to the Hall, almost everyone was there. A sea of pale faces stared up at Dumbledore and the teachers. Harry sat next to Ron, and yawned. Ron gave him a look of amazement and Harry protested that he couldn't help it.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" called Dumbledore, and a ringing silence filled the room. "A tragedy has occurred. The Hogwarts Express was attacked by an agent of the Dark Lord." A sliver of chatter ran around the room. "As such, many of you have sustained some injury. The Hospital wing is over crowded, and the worst of the injuries will be sent to St Mungo's for treatment." Dumbledore's eyes, devoid of any amusement or glitter looked around at them. "It is imperative that we continue with school as normal. No other event has ever stopped this school's running smoothly, and it is important that we show the world and Voldemort" (here the crowd gasped and muttered) "that Hogwarts is still a school to be reckoned with.School will not start until noon tomorrow so go and rest after the Sorting."  
  
There was a stutter of claps. Very half hearted claps. Harry wondered why hearing the headmaster talk in such a grandiose manner made him uncomfortable, some how it just didn't suit him.  
  
"Now, to continue with what would normally happen on the first day of school after arrival." Continued Dumbledore.  
  
The Sorting followed, with the Sorting Hat singing an eerie song, telling of approaching darkness, Harry felt a prickling sensation as the Hat woefully told of something akin to "the light at the end of the tunnel" theory and turned, meeting Malfoy's malevolent stare.  
  
Then it was time for the new Gryffindor's to be led to the Dormitory, but as Harry tried to draw their attention Dumbledore stood and called, "would our new Head Girl and Boy please stay behind." Harry shot a worried glance at Hermione and they sat and waited for the rest of the students to file out. When all was empty except for Dumbledore and them Harry and Hermione went up to where the Headmaster was sitting rubbing his face in the ornate chair.  
  
He stared up at them for a second and Harry had to resist the urge to fidget.  
  
"I'm going to tell you two the truth. The time at which you have taken on this activity of leading the school is the most dangerous time at which anyone has taken it on in perhaps the entire history of the school." Dumbledore sighed and Harry, glancing at Hermione saw the shock on her face as she took in the haggard expression on her headmasters face. Harry had seen it a couple of times before, but couldn't get over how transformed that face could be.  
  
"Unless I am very much mistaken, and I hope that I am, there will be a few attacks on the school this year. That means there will be times when there are no teachers around and it will be up to you two to dispel any panic that occurs and to keep order. At such times it is imperative that you all stay together, to gather everyone in a secure place, like this hall for example. It has two entrances, and therefore can be guarded well."  
  
"At such times your word will be paramount to every student, and you will have the power to deduct points. Up to thirty at anyone time. I warn you not to use this privilege often. And, I feel impelled to remind you both, especially you Harry, at such times when the school may be under attack that heroics are totally out of the question."  
  
Harry flushed but smiled at the elderly gentleman.  
  
"You will have to delegate tasks to those students you trust, might I recommend your DA friends? To send them to a teacher nearby and inform them of any goings on, say, if you see someone sneaking around that shouldn't be."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded. Harry, remembering something he had meant to ask last year, "Sir, this year would we be able to set up DA again? Not that we need it to pass Defense, but it would make some of the students I had a chat to on the platform more comfortable if they knew more. Perhaps we could even start a dueling club again? Perhaps with out an insensible git at the head?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry and nodded, "I believe Professor McGonagall was a rather good Duelist in her- ah- younger days. I shall ask her to set it up. Of you go, and remember, no heroics this year Harry."  
  
Harry pulled a face and he and Hermione left the hall.  
  
On the way up to the common room Hermione had a frown on her face and Harry asked her what was wrong.  
  
She thought for a second and then said, "Harry, does Dumbledore often look like that? I mean, sad and tired?"  
  
"Sometimes." Harry answered truthfully, skipping over one of the trick steps. "Too often lately, but only when he is under a lot of stress. Oh I can't wait to see what the daily profit is going to say about today."  
  
Hermione ignored that for the moment. "Harry, I'm beginning to think that we aren't going to win this war."  
  
Harry stared at her, nonplussed, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the Hogwarts Express was attacked. That's never happened before, even at the height of Voldemort's powers ten ears ago. And Dumbledore expects attacks. Harry even you must see that as foreboding!"  
  
"Even me?" asked Harry, slightly insulted, "what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. I'm just saying that Voldemort must be supremely confidant to attack the train. He must know that the Ministry's retribution will be swift. "  
  
Harry thought she was placing too much trust in the Ministry, but didn't say so.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what's going to happen this year. Or the next. But remember what the Sorting Hat said, we have to stick together. Even if it does mean teaming up with Slytherin." He pulled another face.  
  
"Do you think it will come to that?"  
  
"Who knows? Sholen Sinulae." The portrait hole swung open and admitted them into the noisy room. There was silence for a second, and then Ginny said, "Well you might have told us Harry."  
  
"sorry." Said Harry, and flung himself into a chair, not in the least repentant.  
  
"What did the Headmaster want?" asked one of the newbies.  
  
"Just warning us about our new duties." Said Hermione as she sat next to Ginny.  
  
Harry was getting uncomfortable now, as almost everyone was staring at him. "And I wanted to know if we could set up DA and a dueling club this year."  
  
That certainly set the cats among the pigeons. The First years wanted to know what DA was, and were soon entertained with stories of Fred and George fly out, Umbridge's banning of Quidditch and all the other injustices the woman committed two years ago. Harry was the first to spy the sun creeping through the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"RIGHT!!" he bellowed suddenly, startling everyone. "BED! This minute. Lights out in five! You have until noon to sleep, and unless I'm very much mistaken, some of you will sleep past that." He eyed a couple of sleeping first years in the corner.  
  
He and Hermione ushered everyone up the stairs, and there was a CLICK sound as Harry turned to check the room for any sleeping students.  
  
"Hi Colin." He said wearily as the boy greeted him warmly.  
  
He went to bed but couldn't sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning he threw back the covers, dressed and wandered outside. He was staring at the lake when a voice said;  
  
"Hiya Harry."  
  
Harry turned.  
  
An; tired and crabby and needing sleep. That's me. Any typo's? have I kept everyone in Character? Tell me what you think. Good night *snore* #wake# oh! Are you still here? Of you go, do. something .. Else..*snore* 


	10. Abysmal Potions Once Again

AN; I don't own Harry and co. never have and (sadly) never will. But its nice to dream.  
  
Chapter ten. Abysmal Potions Once Again.  
  
Harry turned, "Hi Hagrid. What's up?" the half giant was covered in soot and dust.  
  
"Been helping the workers at the explosion, repairing the engine 'n all. What 'bout you? I hear you were pretty helpful."  
  
"Not just me." Said Harry, annoyed. Hagrid chuckled.  
  
"That's jus' like you too, eh, Harry?"  
  
"I dunno." Said Harry truthfully, not really understanding what his friend was talking about.  
  
"Have you heard much news about You-Know-Who?" he added as he followed Hagrid back to the hut.  
  
Hagrid eyed him thoughtfully as he poured the tea, almost spilling some. "Well, now Harry, I'm sure you know its been pretty quiet."  
  
Harry smiled ruefully, accepting his cup, "don't let Hermione catch you saying that."  
  
Hagrid's face was grave, "yeah, I heard about that. How are they?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "As well as can be expected I guess. She doesn't really talk about them, I think she prefers not to."  
  
"Well, you prefer not to talk about your parents too, so I spose it's natural."  
  
Harry frowned. "I dunno about that Hagrid, I mean, we're not exactly the most ordinary kids around are we?"  
  
"And not kids neither." Agreed Hagrid. "Did you have a good birthday?"  
  
"Yeah, it was okay."  
  
"As good as expected in that house eh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
There was silence for a second as they sipped their tea and then Harry said, "What have you got lined up for us this year Hagrid?"  
  
"For you older ones I'm having Charlie bring a few Dragons over, only babies, mind, perhaps Norbert will come." Hagrid said hopefully.  
  
"He's no baby." Said Harry hurriedly, thinking of the Norwegian Ridgeback that he had beaten fourth year in the competition. But thinking of that made him think of Cedric, whom he still watched die over an over every night along with Sirius so he changed the subject.  
  
"What other animals?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about Snorlacks. Not that you'll ever run into them. And then I'm going to give you a good run down on keeping magical pets such as owls, toads, rats, etcetera. Where to put the doves when they're not in your hat and the like."  
  
He spent the next little while talking to Hagrid, and left feeling contented, but only a little drowsy. He was heading along a corridor inside when he ran into Snape.  
  
"Well well Potter, out of bed are we?" sneered the slimy git.  
  
Harry, after the first shock of seeing him willed himself to hate the man, but could only find a mild dislike and something akin to pity inside him, though he would never admit it.  
  
"Couldn't sleep he said truthfully." Not that it's any business of yours he thought wryly.  
  
"Well as it happens your first lesson is potions. We'll see how well you rise to the challenge shall we? But of course, you could never pass up a challenge, could you?"  
  
"Just like my dad." Harry agreed amiably and strode off, feeling rather pleased with himself, and leaving Snape staring wrathfully after him.  
  
-  
  
He was just about to climb in the portrait hole when Professor McGonagall found him.  
  
"Potter! A word if you please."  
  
"Sure Professor, what is it?" Harry waited for the Professor to reach him, his mind flashing back to when he had been set loose from the house last year and a certain grey tabby had rescued him.  
  
"This year we've decided that the Quidditch practice Roster will be done by the teachers. As such Gryffindor will have the pitch Thursdays and Fridays unless a match is coming up and then the practice will be given to the battling teams exclusively. Here is a complete timetable." She handed him a copy and Harry scanned it. "here are all the Gryffindor timetables, I want you to give them out personally so as no fake times will be set by the more comical students. And, have you given any thought as to who you think should be Quidditcch Captain?"  
  
Harry took the timetables. "No, I haven't thought about it." He paused, running through the list of team members. "But as only Ron and I are in seventh year and as I already have the honor of being Head Boy, I think Ron should get it. It's the sorta thing he'd like, and I think he'd be good at it. He loves the game."  
  
The Professor nodded. "Yes, I was leaning towards Mr Weasley, thank you Potter, I shall tell him later today."  
  
The elderly witch walked briskly away and Harry called out, "Professor? Don't tell Ron I suggested him. He'll think it's a handout."  
  
"Alright Potter."  
  
Harry hung the Quidditch time table and used his wand to add a swirling pattern to the days when Gryffindor would practice. He shuffled through the rather large pile of student time tables until he found his own (seventh year times were different than the rest of the schools so they had names on the timetables).  
  
Snape had been right. Potions first. Harry pulled a face and put his timetable in his pocket. He glanced at the clock on the wall and was just about to go upstairs to wake everyone when a noise from behind one of the chairs made him turn. A pair of huge luminous eyes were watching him, and a small pinched face was grinning.  
  
"Hi Dobby. How are you?"  
  
"Harry Potter lowers himself to ask how a lowly house elf is?" asked Dobby in amazement and Harry opened his mouth to tell Dobby that he was a being when e caught the mischievous smile.  
  
"You're teasing. Well done."  
  
"Thank you Harry Potter sir. Dobby was wondering sir if Harry Potter required anything."  
  
"No thank you Dobby, though perhaps if you could help me wake everyone. Is the food ready? I reckon everyone is really hungry."  
  
"Yes sir! The house elves have everything ready. I will go and wake those sleepers."  
  
"Be gentle. A lot of them are pretty high-strung."  
  
Hedwig tapped a window and Harry turned from dobby to see her holding a newspaper clipping her beak. He opened the window and she dropped it on to the floor. Dobby was there, quick as a shot and picking it up for Harry.  
  
Harry read the clipping. It was from the Daily Prophet. He read it aloud.  
  
"The Hogwarts Express was attacked yesterday on its way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were numerous injuries, and the Driver of the train and fireman were both sadly killed. The school was first alerted when an owl arrived from none other than Harry Potter (the Boy-Who-Lived) telling the teachers of the disaster. Headmaster of the School, Albus Dumbledore says that the culprit has been caught and is a self confessed Death Eater (supporters of You-Know-who) and just escaped from a maximum security vault in the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Harry looked down at Dobby. Then he continued.  
  
"The Headmaster is asking all worried parents to please remain at home. If their child was in any danger the school would contact immediately. Cornelius Fudge says that he 'believes in the strongest of fashions that new leadership is needed at the school. It is quite obvious Dumbledore is loosing his touch.' He reminds the public that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's treatment of the High Inquisitor year before last. Professor Umbridge is now permanently in St Mungo's hospital and is quite insane."  
  
The article went on, telling of the rescue operation but Harry ignored it. So Fudge was trying to get Dumbledore out of office? Again? Like that was going to happen. Harry had lost count of the number of times that Dumbledore had been removed from office in the last seven years. Almost every year there was a threat of it. He wasn't worried, but he pinned the clipping on the board anyway.  
  
"Come on Dobby. Let's wake up Gryffindor."  
  
Ron didn't want to wake. Harry shook him. And again. And again. Then he sighed. Across the room Dobby wasn't having much luck either.  
  
"Dobby, if you don't want to get wet I suggest you hide."  
  
Dobby immediately ducked under a bed.  
  
"Irrigatus dampus."  
  
He waved his wand, thinking again that the standard book of spells number seven and chapter three was a very handy book to have around.  
  
He pointed his wand a Ron. Water appeared above him, and Harry twisted his wand.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Ron. Waking everyone else in the room.  
  
"wha?" said Neville, leaping out of bed and fumbling for his wand.  
  
Dean swore and sat up so suddenly that he fell out of bed.  
  
Seamus sat up, bleary eyed, "what you go and make that noise for Ron?"  
  
Ron glared at Harry who smiled amiably.  
  
"You wouldn't wake up. Desiccate!"  
  
The water that was pooling around Ron disappeared and Dobby came out of his hidey hole.  
  
"Dobby, go make a lot of noise under the girl's beds, that'll wake em up."  
  
Neville chuckled.  
  
Harry went down stairs and woke up the first, second and third years while Ron and Neville and Seamus woke the fifth sixth and seventh years.  
  
As he was coming back into the common room he heard yelps and shrieks from the girl's quarters. Dobby appeared to be doing a fine job.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione appeared, looking very bleary eyed and grumpy.  
  
"What on earth did you send Dobby in for Harry?" she complained.  
  
"We wouldn't have minded if you sent yourself in you know." Added Parvati as she went past wither friend. Harry stared at them a second and then flushed. Hermione glared at them and they walked away, giggling.  
  
"Harry's got some admirers!" Ron teased. Harry, feeling very mature, stuck his tongue out at his friend. Ron chuckled, apparently having recovered from his dousing.  
  
Harry handed out the time tables.  
  
Breakfast was a non event, except for the fact that Ron was gloating good- naturedly about being Quidditch captain. He sent letters home, and couldn't help rubbing Bill and Charlie's nose in it. But Potions wasn't a non event. The Three friends were extremely glad to find themselves in the same class, but horrified when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle waiting outside the dungeon too.  
  
"What are it 'n dit doing here?" muttered Ron in Harry's ear, and Harry shrugged,  
  
"Probably thinking Snape 'l pass em."  
  
"He will." Said Hermione.  
  
Both Ron and Harry looked at her.  
  
"Well, they're in Slytherin." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Sometimes I forget that our teacher is such a lousy-"  
  
"Detention, Weasley, Potter and Granger." Snape was behind them. Harry, who's feeling of pity towards the black robed figure had disappeared, rounded on him.  
  
"What the hell for?"  
  
"Loitering in the hall."  
  
"WHAT?" yelped Ron, "we can't get into you're classroom because it's locked and you've told us that we are never allowed in the dungeon with out a teacher!"  
  
"Talking back to a teacher." Added Snape.  
  
Malfoy was watching, laughing. Harry's temper began to heat up.  
  
"With all due respect sir," he began, his voice barely controlled, "loitering in the hall isn't fair."  
  
"Let me be the judge of what is right Potter."  
  
"yeah." Said Harry, suddenly losing his temper entirely, "We all know what a great judge you are."  
  
Snape's face went pale. Harry continued. "I mean who got out of school and immediately got a funny little tattoo on his arm, a skull and snake? And who tried to put a innocent man in jail. Who believed that Madame Pomfrey was the real one last year? And who expelled a kid on the grounds of waiting in an office for a teacher?"  
  
Snape had slowly gotten red as Harry's tirade continued. Hermione was tugging his arm and Ron was watching him anxiously, his gaze flickering over the two.  
  
Harry watched the thoughts flick through Snape's head. If he told Harry not to come back on the first day of class there was a good chance Harry would be in a lot of trouble. But as much as Snape wanted to cause trouble for Harry he knew that Harry was Dumbledore's pet student. (Or at least that's what Snape thought) he, Snape, was going to be in a lot of trouble himself.  
  
"Potter, I don't want to hear another word from you over the year once you are inside my classroom."  
  
Harry shut his mouth, trying to keep the triumphant smile from his face. He was thinking that he would like to see the looks on Snape's face when he, Harry, returned triumphant from killing Voldemort.  
  
The rest of the lesson was a non event, but Ron and Hermione kept shooting him glances along the table. They couldn't talk to him, but he knew as soon as they were free that Hermione would chew him out for talking back to a teacher while he was some thing as important as Head Boy, and Ron would probably say something along the lines of 'wish I thought of that stuff to say.'  
  
He was right. Seven years with his two friends had led him to know what their reactions were. Hermione chewed him out. Ron defended him. Hermione left in a huff. Harry and Ron followed surreptitiously to the Library where they sat and studied. Harry, glancing across at Hermione once saw with a glimmer of pride that she was a little behind him in writing an essay on the properties of Arrowroot for Snape. Ron, of course was far behind, and was chewing his quill while he scanned the text. Harry flicked the pages of Ron's text over a few times and tapped the page that he had been using. Ron shot him a thankful look and set to work.  
  
Harry went back to work, not noticing Hermione watching him thoughtfully.  
  
***  
  
That's how the first term passed. They would study when they weren't practicing for Quidditch or in class. They visited Hagrid on the weekends, spending the day with him as often as not, because, for once, Harry and Ron were on time with their work. Hermione never came on the weekend visits; she always hurried off to St Mungo's to be with her parents. That meant that Mondays she would be in a bad mood, tired and grumpy, but Ron and Harry never commented.  
  
The first Quidditch match was Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff and the winner would play Slytherin and that winner would play Gryffindor as they were the reigning champions. Ron had the team learning new moves, ones he had read about in Quidditch monthly. Harry actually found the moves rather fun, but admittedly he did have a better broom than everyone else.  
  
The long study sessions had Harry getting straight A's in all his subjects except Potions. Malfoy, of course, was receiving the best marks at the highest possible level, but he was really blowing up more things than Crabbe. Harry didn't comment, though Hermione complained bitterly when her marks weren't good. Harry just kept all his returned essays and assignments to give to his Potions NEWT examiner later in the year, knowing very well that the marks would be changed.  
  
An; I've gone and done it again, but this time I've been out an I'm slightly tipsy *hick* and I should go before I write some thing *hick* that I might *hick* regret, TELL ME WAT U THINK. Its rather a long one, and I know its boring but I promise all that will change next chapter. REVIEW!! I really appreciate them. 


	11. no name!

An; ok I'm not Tipsy this time. Thanx for your reviews, and thanx especially to;  
  
"hpcrazy()", yes, I was talking about American grading when I said Harry was getting straight A's, of course, in Harry Potter marking it would be mainly E's and some O's, as turning Harry into a total Spock isn't what I'm trying to do.  
  
"jac()" And "Katani Petitedra" for telling me that Harry didn't fight an Norwegian Ridgeback fourth year, but a Hungarian Horntail. Sheesh, and I call myself a Harry fan! Oh well, I just read the fifth book for the sixth time so perhaps I'll get better.  
  
Thanx to "Rocky235" For wishing me a wonderful Holiday, same back at ya, and to all of u HP crazies!!  
  
And to ears91 thanx for reminding me that Cho Chang (I AM NOT GOING TO SAY WHAT I THINK ABOUT HER HERE BECAUSE ITS TOO RUDE FOR POLITE COMPANY!!) had graduated. I put her Partronus with all the others, oops.  
  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR!!! Or is it the other way around? I neva remember..  
  
Chapter eleven has no name, its up to you guys.  
  
The amount of Homework that the teachers were giving them began to grow. They had to keep star charts for Firenze and Trelawney (who each had different ideas on what they were for) and had to practice their sleeping charms for Flitwick, write and essay on the properties of Runes for McGonagall, another essay for Binns (the ghost) on the Darkest Wizards of all History discussing whether they have helped strengthen the community of Witches and Wizards (Ron snorted at that one), and to cap it all, Snape had assigned the three of them an particularly long and boring assignment of studying the long term effects of Dragon Scale on glass. In other words, they put some dragon scales in a beaker and left them there, glancing at it every now and then to see if the glass had melted or anything. As Dragon Scales were extremely diluted before being sold it was highly unlikely that anything would happen, but they had to do it anyway.  
  
Harry and Ron were both now thoroughly sick and tired of doing homework on the Weekends, and both of them welcomed the chance of a weekend in Hogsmeade. Hermione fretted about her homework but Harry and Ron's united effort got her out in the sunshine, assuring her that she could visit her parents tomorrow. She seemed quite glad to give in, actually. To their surprise, Zonko's was now selling Fred and George's Crackers, and Ron bought a small set, saying that this would be good for when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Match. Harry, glancing at the Box saw a moving picture on it. The fireworks were red and gold, and the shape was a lion. He chuckled, But Hermione warned Ron not to count his chickens. This confused Ron immensely and Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the day explaining what the phrase meant to him. When it was five o'clock Hermione grabbed Harry's arm;  
  
"Harry! I just remembered! We're supposed to make sure everyone leaves now, and tick their names of on this list." She pulled a scroll of parchment from her pocket and Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "I got it from McGonagall." She explained.  
  
"Ok then. Ring the bell."  
  
Hermione flicked her wand at the bell in the square and the bell tolled a deep, powerful note.  
  
Students appeared, coming from shops and different streets. Hermione held out the list and as the children went past they tapped it with their wands, which is what they usually did, but normally Harry was the one who tapped it, now he was making sure that everyone tapped it. It felt weird.  
  
When the wave of students had passed, Hermione looked at the list. Harry and Ron peered over her shoulders.  
  
"Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle." Said Hermione.  
  
Harry cracked his knuckles. Ron sighed, "It's just like them too. I reckon they're just trying to get us into trouble for leaving a student behind."  
  
Harry noticed the 'us' and smiled at his friend.  
  
Harry raised his voice, "MALFOY!! Bring out your little group!"  
  
There wasn't any movement besides an old witch carting her shopping home across the square.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Should we go look for them?"  
  
Hermione was just about to say yes when Harry said, "no."  
  
"FIVE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" he called.  
  
There was no movement.  
  
"ANOTHER FIVE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" Hermione began to chuckle. When there was no movement she called, "FIVE MORE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Malfoy emerged from the three broomsticks, his little group trailing after him. Malfoy's face was red with rage. He stormed up to Hermione and stuffed his face into hers. She blinked.  
  
"You ever take more points from Slytherin, Mudblood; you'll wish you were never born." He snarled in her face.  
  
"I hear they're selling personalities in the local grocery. Do us a favor and go and buy one." Hermione retorted coolly.  
  
Malfoy went pale with rage. He lifted his wand-  
  
Harry pulled Hermione backwards, and stepped up to Malfoy. He was taller than the blond boy and found it easy to intimidate him.  
  
"Go back to the Castle Malfoy. If you don't you'll find yourself in detention with McGonagall or Filch for the next week."  
  
Malfoy scoffed, "you're a head boy. You don't have the power to do that."  
  
Harry smile, but without warmth. "Try me. Dumbledore thought that under the circumstances that this year the head boy and girl should have a little more power. Since he expects an attack any day from your *uncle Voldemort*, " everyone winced, but Malfoy flinched, "that we should have the ability to control situations. Now get going. All of you."  
  
The small group shot him murderous looks, but they went.  
  
The three friends trailed a good way behind Malfoy's group, who had caught up with the rest of the students walking back to the castle. The sun was beginning to set and the Castle was bathed in a warm orange glow. The Forest was in Darkness, the tree's shadows spreading towards the drive that they were walking on.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked Hermione. She nodded, "I've been waiting for a chance to use that insult. I'm glad I got one."  
  
Ron chuckled, but it suddenly sounded tinny in Harry's ears. He froze. With astonishing speed the light around them began to fade, and he heard the murmur of the students in front of him slow into an uneasy mutter. The stars faded, and everything went black. He students stopped, allowing the three friends to catch up. Harry could feel the cold trickling feeling he always felt. He raised his wand, thought of the instant he had caught the Snitch for the first time in first year, and bellowed "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!"  
  
The silvery white stag burst from his wand, the biggest Harry had ever seen it, and charged in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione yelled at the motionless students, "GET TO THE CASTLE!! GO!"  
  
Response was immediate and drastic. Students fell over each other to get moving, and Harry ran forwards to help a fallen Third year, when he felt the coldness redouble. The boy curled into a tighter ball and whimpered, and Harry felt the mindless icy cold and knew a Dementor was standing over him, though he could not see it. "Prongs," he croaked as his knees gave way, "help."  
  
Fog was clouding his eyes, just like when he had tried to save Sirius from the Dementor's not so far from this spot, three years ago. As he thought of his godfather Sirius' face swam into his vision with a disapproving look on his face. The message was obvious, 'you're not going to let them take you Harry. Stop acting the baby. Fight!'  
  
Harry raised a shaking hand and reached out to the quivering first year touching the boys shoulder, the other grasping his wand firmly, but try as he might he couldn't think of the spell, he knew he knew it, he knew it was a stag but he couldn't make it. The first year whimpered again, and Harry turned his head and met a pair of terrified eyes. His wand grew hot, and he was on the Death Eaters Hole again, but only for a second, and then he was on his feet swinging around to face the Dementor. He got a glimpse of Ron and Hermione, out cold on the grass behind the towering being before he pointed his wand and yelled with every fibre of his being, "EX-PECT-O PAT- RON-UM!!!!"  
  
Everything went white. The ground shook. He heard a scream, or thought he heard it and knew with sudden clarity that it was the Dementor's mind. The shaking died away with the light and the night was normal again, but only for a second. More Dementor's were coming. He spun and hoisted the quivering child to his feet and sent him with a hearty shove towards the castle. Then he ran to Hermione and Ron, who were waking up.  
  
"Come ON!" he yelled at them, grabbing an arm each and dragged them forwards, forcing them to their feet. The stars were beginning to fade again and Harry cried "LUMOS!" as he ran. In all his years Harry never remembered running faster. Not in the chamber, not in the Dursley's when Dudley was chasing him, not ever. Ron and Hermione kept up with him and they pelted up the stairs to the castle and collapsed panting next to the third year. Footsteps sounded, and Harry looked up to see Dumbledore and McGonagall descending the great staircase.  
  
"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked sharply, and then paused and Harry knew he too could feel the creeping coldness of the Dementor's. He turned and looked out the door behind him. Dementor's were floating smoothly towards the castle door.  
  
Dumbledore turned calmly to McGonagall, "we shall have to move all the students to the Great Hall."  
  
McGonagall nodded and hurried back up the stairs. More teachers were arriving, coming from classrooms and fireplaces. They congregated around Dumbledore who was now standing next to Harry. Madame Pomfrey pushed through the crowd and handed Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Third year a piece of chocolate each. Harry swallowed quickly and said to Dumbledore, "I've never seen so many." As he pushed himself to his feet. Something caught his eye out in the darkness and he saw with a small burst of pride that Prongs was still out there, charging Dementor's.  
  
"Call it back Harry." Dumbledore's deep voice said from behind him. Harry raised his wand, which was still glowing from his lumos spell and Prongs paused, and then charged back towards him. When it reached the steps it leapt and disappeared, the reverse of its calling, turning back into mist and going back into his wand.  
  
"Good. Now you and Miss Granger are in charge of the students."  
  
Harry spun round and stared at Dumbledore. The old wizard smiled at him and said, "You will be needed there and you know why I won't allow you to fight."  
  
Harry sighed and nodded, watching students descend the stairs.  
  
"All there." Announced McGonagall, reappearing at Dumbledore's elbow, "except for you four." She said to the students standing behind Harry. They turned and entered the hall. Students were sitting at their house tables, and the chatter was loud and echoed around the room, too loud and Harry could see many pinched and worried faces.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione! What's going on?" called Ginny from the Gryffindor table. Silence fell like a stone. Everyone was watching them. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "The school is being attacked by Dementor's."  
  
Cries of horror and dismay burst from everywhere. There was a clang and Harry turned and saw the doors were shut. They were sealed in.  
  
Suddenly there was food on the tables, most of it chocolate, and the murmur died as everyone began to eat. Harry sat next to Neville and ate a little, but he could still feel the trickling cold of the Dementor's, only a stone wall away. He shifted uncomfortably and stuck his hands in his pockets. He started in surprise when he felt a galleon there. He pulled it out and realized that it was the one that Hermione had made for him fifth year, when they were defying Umbridge. He tapped it with his wand and it glowed. He put it back in his pocket. Next to him Neville started and pulled his own galleon from a chain round his neck and looked at him suspiciously. All around the hall students were pausing and checking their pockets and shooting him anxious looks. He nodded once and Ernie Macmillian came over, which started a tide of all the DA members coming over to him.  
  
"What do you want Harry?"  
  
"Were the only ones here that can do Patronuses." Said Harry quietly. "I want everyone to be ready."  
  
The nodded and drifted away, chatting amongst themselves for a time before heading back to house groups.  
  
Once the meal was ended and things began to get noisy again Harry leand over to Hermione.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Nothing to do but sleep I suppose."  
  
"How are we going to do that? The tables are in the way!"  
  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
Harry was opening his mouth to ask what she was going to do when the doors to the hall flew open with a clang that shook through the ceiling. One of the students near the door shrieked and Harry saw the towering figure of a Dementor outlined against the doorway. The ceiling began to fade and the only light came from the windows, moonlight trickling slowly through them.  
  
"DA members to the door, everyone else to the other end of the hall!" yelled Hermione and Harry stood angrily, watching more Dementor's appearing behind the first one.  
  
"With me DA!" he bellowed over the heads of the shrieking students.  
  
The DA came, jumping over tables, scuttling under chairs and shoving through frightened students. They formed a semi circle around the door and pointed their wands at the now rather large group of Dementor's. Neville's teeth were chattering, he could hear it from three places away.  
  
"Ready!" he called into the sudden silence.  
  
"GO! EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!"  
  
Prongs, Hermione's otter and all the other silvery white beings. The Dementor's disappeared and the lights rose again, lighting the hall in the familiar yellow candle light. Harry, Ernie, Ginny and Ron ran forwards and Ginny and Ernie stepped out the doors, watching for more Dementor's as Ron and Harry heaved the doors to. Ginny and Ernie darted back in a second before the doors shut.  
  
"We'll have to have a watch." Gunny said as she dusted of her robes. Harry nodded and turned back to the hall to find the tables gone and a pile of purple sleeping bags. A pile that was swiftly diminishing as students grabbed them.  
  
"Prefects are in charge of their houses, lights out in ten." Called Hermione.  
  
Harry joined her. "You'll take care of it huh?" he chuckled, "should've known."  
  
The DA members crowded round asking for instructions. He appointed four watches an hour, two members at the huge doors and two at the smaller entrance near the teachers table. They would change every quarter hour.  
  
Harry and Ron prowled among the sleeping bags and told people off for talking, and soon everything was quiet. Harry leant against a wall and stared at nothing. He was reliving every Dementor attack e had ever lived through, wondering at this new power. He didn't just defeat Dementor's when the white light came; he totally blew them from existence. And that, to his rather limited knowledge, was something no other Wizard or Witch could do.  
  
He sighed and looked up at the candles. He had no idea what time it was, having lost his watch last year and he hadn't had enough time to get a new one. He watched idly as the candles bobbed up and down in their magical hold. He had been in the world for seven years, and still it never ceased to amaze him.  
  
A flame flickered. Harry paused in his reverie and watched. The flame flickered again, bobbed down and then up and was still. And then things were happening. Harry was propelling himself forwards away from the wall and yelling "PROTEGO!" for a split second nothing happened and then the ground bucked and threw him several feet into the air. The Great doors blew open, off their hinges and disintegrated. Blocks of stone flew. He landed on his stomach on the stone floor. Through the dust Harry saw a group of Dementor's standing in the doorway. They were holding wands.  
  
"NO WAY!!" he yelped.  
  
As one the Dementor's raised their wands.  
  
AN; since I haven't left many cliffies this time round I thought I would. Ya know, just to keep the tradition going. 


	12. Hogwarts on Hiatus?

An; I own all Harry Potter... If u believe me then you really are a git.  
  
Anyway, thanks for the compliments of the season everyone. Same to you all.  
  
Here we go.  
  
Hogwarts on Hiatus  
  
11  
  
The Dementor's raised their wands. Harry, lying amid the dust and chips of stone had a sudden blinding flash of inspiration.  
  
"PROTEGO! STUPEFY!" he bellowed and dived sideways as three answering spells flew towards him from the Death Eaters now carefully surrounding their fallen comrade. Tall though they were they were not tall enough to be Dementor's, and Harry, who had often looked up at a Dementor from the ground knew this.  
  
A high laugh split the air and Harry felt his blood turn to ice as he recognized the voice of the Death Eater who had killed Sirius.  
  
"Potty Potter! How are you dear?"  
  
"Always a pleasure, Lestrange." Harry called as he got to his feet. He became aware of noise in the great hall, screaming. Harry couldn't see why everyone was so frightened; so far all the spells had been aimed at him.  
  
As if reading his mind cold voice called out from behind a skull like mask.  
  
"Shut up. We want Potter, not any of you."  
  
There was silence for a second as the terrified students took this in. Harry's mind was working furiously. Where were the teachers? Where was Dumbledore? Or McGonagall? Heck, right now he'd even take Snape.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand, pointing it at Harry.  
  
"EXP-"  
  
"Protego!" the disarming spell didn't work. Harry took a step backwards,bringin himself next to Hermione.  
  
"When I say..PROTEGO!" another spell was deflected, "clear the way, all students to one side."  
  
Hermione made a squeaky noise but Harry knew she knew what he wanted. He heard her whisper to other students and the shuffle of their feet. He never took his eyes of the Death Eaters, who seemed to be having a little chat of their own.  
  
"Harry, what you are."  
  
"Everybody out of the way?" he hissed urgently.  
  
"Yes, but Harry, what."  
  
"If you want me, come and get me!" Harry yelled the challenge at the Death Eaters, who turned in surprise. He could sense their smiles. He took a step backwards as they descended the stairs. Then he turned and fled, right out the teacher's entrance. He heard screaming behind him as the Death Eaters ran past the other students and dived down another corridor, just in time, red spells crashed into a suit of armour he had just past, and the tin figure collapsed.  
  
They ran on, Harry only jus keeping out of range, but the Death Eaters dogging him. He led them unerringly out side to the courtyard and felt rather than saw them hesitate at the open ground. Harry used the hesitation to put on a burst of speed and pulled away from them slightly, heading back towards the forest, where he knew the teachers must be still fighting Dementor's. He sprinted past Hagrid's hut and into the darkness. The Death Eaters followed, he could hear them crashing through undergrowth every now and then. As his eyes and ears adjusted to the glom he heard noises in front of him. Yelling, and they were voices he recognized, but he could not speed up, and was only just keeping moving,  
  
"CRUCIO!!" hit a tree beside him and he suddenly found new strength, suddenly running at a sprint again. In front of him he could see lights, spells flashing. He recognized a few Teachers voices and felt the dripping iciness of Dementor's. A twig scratched his cheek as he rushed past. He stumbled on a root. 'WHY ME?' He asked himself silently as he ran 'why the ruddy hell is it always me?'  
  
He burst into a clearing, and was greeted with an awesome sight. The teachers were standing in a row, watching their Patronuses chase away the last of a group of Dementor's. Harry's entrance drew attention, and they turned in surprise as he skidded to a halt next to them. He was opening his mouth to explain when-  
  
"CRUCIO!" came spinning out of the darkness of the forest and Harry had to throw himself backwards onto the ground to avoid being hit.  
  
That single spell drove the teachers around him to act. Immediately the forest was full of stunning spells. Harry lay where he was for a second, catching his breath until a particularly well-aimed stunning spell hit the ground near his foot. He moved then, jumping up and aiming his own stunning spell towards where he other had come from. He noticed McGonagall working her way towards him along the line of Teacher Defense.  
  
"Potter," she muttered once she was beside him and between spells, "where are the other students?" her voice was low and urgent.  
  
"Still in the hall I hope. The Death Eaters chased me."  
  
She didn't say anything but out of the corner of his eye Harry saw her sag with relief. He ducked another spell.  
  
Then it was over. Harry hadn't been paying that much attention but apparently Dumbledore did something with his wand and then there was silence. McGonagall gripped his shoulder and began to march him back towards the school. Harry explained as he went, very conscious of the listening teachers and headmaster around him. When he got to the part about DA getting rid of the Dementor's he caught quite a few hidden smiles in the darkness, and felt a small glow of pride for what his group had done. He finished explaining with his headlong flight into the forest, and then everything was silent.  
  
Harry frowned as he walked. Underlying everything at the moment was a sense of dread. If Voldemort was getting cocky enough to attack Hogwarts (though Harry noticed he hadn't turned up himself) it was a bad sign. His mind went again to the mysterious power that he had used earlier. If ONLY he could control it, make it come when he wanted. He had thought earlier that perhaps this power would be Voldemort's downfall, but now he was not so sure. He filed the thoughts away for future perusal, sometime when he was not in the company of twenty or so teachers and so exhausted he could barely lift his legs.  
  
The students were waiting in the Great Hall when they returned, and all looked very relived when the Teachers and Harry entered, Ginny and Hermione hugged him, Hermione perhaps lingering a little longer than was necessary, and Ron shook his hand. Then Hermione told him off for being so foolhardy.  
  
Dumbledore sent everyone to bed, and Harry suffered a stern talking to before he was allowed to leave. By the time he was allowed to go he was so exhausted that climbing the stairs was an effort. He gave the password and climbed into the room. A burst of noise greeted him. It seemed that everyone wanted to talk to him about what had happened. He told the story until he could tell no more and staggered upstairs to bed.  
  
He woke late the next day, and lay there for a while, immensely glad it was Sunday. He could hear voices downstairs, and in a few minutes Ron came clomping up the stairs.  
  
"oi! Lazy bones! Get up! Its time for Quidditch practice! We've got the pitch today and a match next week. GET UP!"  
  
Harry groaned and rolled off the bed and onto his feet, "sheesh, you're even worse than Wood. I need sleep!"  
  
"You'll get it tonight." Said Ron, throwing his clothes at him, "hurry up. Everyone's waiting."  
  
"They can wait." Grumbled Harry, pulling on his socks.  
  
"And there are a few people, namely Colin Creavey, who want your autograph."  
  
Harry moaned and threw himself face down onto his bed. Ron laughed. "Come on Harry, use you're cloak if you want."  
  
Harry didn't, but he did walk quickly and keep his head under his hood, though his Head Boy cloak gave him away a couple of times but he managed to get to the pitch without any real mishap.  
  
The Gryffindor's did Ron's new moves perfectly and flew the fastest they had ever. Ron was crowing with pride as they headed up to the castle again, Harry, whose legs were aching didn't say much but let his friend rattle on. After changing out of their practice gear they headed to the library to finish a couple of essays.  
  
Then Harry noticed Hermione's absence, "where's Hermione?"  
  
"parents." Mumbled Ron, who was looking for a reference to a goblin named Skurg Urgg Guk in his 'History of Magic Magics Greatest Creatures'.  
  
Harry, having finished that essay handed it to his friend after a quick shuffle of paper. Ron grinned at him gratefully and set to work.  
  
Harry wandered among the shelves looking at various titles until one caught his eye, 'Defense Against the Dark Arts for Advanced Learners'. He pulled it down and went back to the table where Ron was mumbling to himself, still writing.  
  
Harry opened the book and proceeded to lose himself in its pages. He found pages on possession and read them, remembering the ministry of magic in fifth year and to his surprise found that very skilled wizards (and mostly evil ones) could 'disconnect' a body from its spirit and entrap that spirit in an animal. Often the evil wizards used larger animals like dragons and Hippogriffs as it too more energy from the spirit to stay alive in larger bodies, and therefore the spirit could not spare any energy to attack the attacker. And apparently it took even more energy to move in the larger body. This whole process was called Dividenation, and was often confused with Divination.  
  
He soon lost interest though, and borrowed the book for later reading, like Hermione said, 'nothings too bad to read'. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it was Hermione's sort of slant on things. Ron finished his essay with a shout of triumph that had them both scurrying from the library under a glare from the librarian. They headed out to Hagrid's hut after dumping their book bags in their dormitory. Hagrid welcomed them with tea and rock cakes (the rock cakes neither of them touched) and they sat chatting until it grew dark and they had to head up to the Hall for dinner. Hermione arrived just in time to eat, though she didn't eat much, and talked even less. But that was ok because there was enough talk in the room for three lifetimes. Ron was in high spirits about the upcoming Quidditch match and was waving his arms in some large explanatory gesture to Parvati when he knocked Hermione's carrot juice over all over her lap. Hermione yelped as the liquid spilled down her front and turned a pale angry face on Ron.  
  
"Why don't you watch what you're doing?" she snarled and began to wipe up some of the mess.  
  
"Hey, Miney, I'm sorry." began Ron, trying to help.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry?" Hermione snarled, "Sorry doesn't cut it Ron, sorry's not gonna help anyone is it? No matter how sorry you are!!" she threw down her napkin and stalked away, her face like a thundercloud.  
  
Ron watched her go, bewildered. He turned to Harry who had watched silently and motionless.  
  
"What was that all about? It was only carrot juice!"  
  
"Carrot juice stains." Said Ginny mildly, picking up a bread roll.  
  
"Besides, she saw her parents today." Muttered Neville on Harry's right, "and that always puts her in a bad mood Mondays and Sunday nights."  
  
"You mean you noticed too?" Harry asked Neville surprised. Neville nodded, "and it's getting worse." Added Ginny from Harry's left, "and she never talks about them." She added sadly, and suddenly brightened, "you could have a word to her Harry."  
  
Harry, who had just taken a bite of chicken choked and almost had to spit it out.  
  
"What? Why me?' he coughed.  
  
"Well, you and Ron are her closest friends, and." Ginny trailed off and nodded towards Ron who was talking to Parvati again.  
  
"I see what you mean." Murmured Harry, Ron obviously wasn't particularly worried about Hermione. He was more interested in getting Parvati to go out with him, as he had confided to Harry earlier in the week. Harry finished eating nervously, wondering what he was going to say to Hermione.  
  
He had to search for her. She wasn't in the common room, or the toilets (he got Ginny to check for him) so he went outside. The weather was warm and though the air was full of bugs it was a nice evening with the stars overhead. He headed down to the lake; he went there whenever he felt sad or angry, why shouldn't Hermione?  
  
She was sitting on the bank with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms resting on her knees. Harry sat next to her, trying to ignore the creak of his aching bones and muscles. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Hermione said quietly, "I shouldn't have yelled at him."  
  
"No, you shouldn't have." Said Harry mildly, "but he's already forgotten that. He's trying to get Parvati to go out with him."  
  
Hermione let out a burst of laughter.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Well, she seems to be enjoying the attention." Harry sobered. "How are your parents?"  
  
Hermione turned to stare at the glistening lake again. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well I do, so indulge me." Said Harry leaning back on his elbows. Hermione shot him a dark look but he kept his face neutral.  
  
"Dads had a decline yesterday. He doesn't recognise mother."  
  
"Does he recognise you?"  
  
"No," the word was flat and emotionless.  
  
"Do the doctors have any hope?"  
  
"Not much." There was a quiver in her voice.  
  
"They'll be alright Hermione. I know they will."  
  
"How do you know Harry? Have you seen one of your visions?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Harry didn't answer, and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't take my problems out on you and Ron."  
  
"I remember you giving me that advice once, so take it to heart. Don't let your life outside of school interfere. Don't let it make you grumpy at Ron. Or Ginny and Neville. They're worried about you, you know."  
  
"They are?" she sounded surprised and then added, "how do I put it aside Harry? How do I stop thinking that I might end up like Neville, living with my grandmother."  
  
"It's fine to worry about it, Hermione, but don't let that worry overtake you. Its fine to grieve too, but don't get caught up in it. I did once, and it's not pretty, as you well know. You can't let it interfere with school. I know that's hard," he added as Hermione opened her mouth to argue, "but it will make you feel better about yourself."  
  
"Will it?"  
  
"Take it from the bereavement expert." Said Harry lightly. Hermione looked at him for a second, and then said, "do you miss you're parents? And Sirius?"  
  
"I don't remember anything but my parents last moments. But I do miss what I know parents are, love and care. Sirius?" he sighed, "that's a pain that will never go away." He watched the lake for a second, remembering Sirius's laugh. Then he said in a falsely cheerful voice, "but we're not talking about them. You're in a different boat than me, Miney, you're parents are still alive."  
  
"It doesn't feel that way."  
  
"They'll heal. They're probably in shock or something."  
  
"But, Harry, even if they do heal it won't be the same. They'll know it was my world that made this happen to them! They'll blame me!" she put her face in her hands and Harry watched her shoulders shake for a second before saying softly.  
  
"That's what you're really sacred, of isn't it? Not that you'll lose them, but that they'll want to lose you."  
  
"Yes," whispered Hermione.  
  
"Not gonna happen." Said Harry standing. Hermione glanced up at him, her face tear streaked and surprised. Harry squatted next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That's what love is about, Hermione. Taking someone with all their faults and loving them anyway. Your parents love you, and always will, no matter what you go through. Going through problems just makes family ties all the more stronger on the other side." He grinned, "And knowing you I'd say you're not very far away from inventing a cure for their amnesia."  
  
Hermione started, "how did you know?" she asked surprised, "I've been hiding it and I've been worried about adding the last ingredient because I wasn't sure whether I'd just make things worse, like you said."  
  
Harry stared at her in surprise, "it was a joke!" he exclaimed, "You mean you've really found a cure?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, all traces of anger and pain gone, "in theory, yes."  
  
"Then why haven't you tried it?" yelped Harry, sitting down with a thump.  
  
"Because.because I was scared of them hating my magic."  
  
Harry held his breath for a second and then let it out in a big sigh.  
  
"your amazing sometimes, you know that? You really are."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione stood. Brushing herself off with a small smile on her face. Harry scrambled to his feet and was about to follow her back into the castle when he glanced up and saw a figure at one of the shining windows. From the size of it the window was Dumbledore's and the tall bearded figure in the window was obviously watching him. Harry remembered with a sudden start what Dumbledore had told him fifth year "I have watched you more closely than you can have imagined." Harry had taken the statement at face value, and he had had other things to worry about at the time, but he realised with a start that the Headmaster had been telling the truth, and was still watching him closely. He didn't find it an invasion of privacy, as one would think, but found that he didn't mind at all; in fact he liked the idea of someone keeping an eye on him rather soothing.  
  
"Harry, are you coming? We had better put everyone to bed. It's been a long weekend and its work as usual tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, coming." called Harry absently, still staring up at Dumbledore. Then he nodded at the figure in the window and received a nod in return and headed inside, leaving the glistening lake and shining stars to continue their cycle.  
  
The Daily Prophet had fun over the following days. Its headlines screamed about Dumbledore's lack of control, how he was slipping. Harry screwed up the paper and threw it into the fire, earning a disapproving look from Hermione. He pulled a face at her and scowled at the floor. It was obvious that the Ministry would have something to say. He only hoped that there was no one pushing to remove Dumbledore as headmaster. The prophet had hinted at school closures.he put a hand on his head and sighed, what on earth was he going to do if Hogwarts closed?  
  
AN; did you like my little Harry/Hermione chat? I like it. Not too warm and fuzzy but warming up slightly. ok, mistakes, questions? You know what to do. 


	13. Past Wounds Healed at Last

An; here we go, and I can't think of anything to write so BLAH BLAH BLAH I BLAH DON'T BLAH OWN BLAH HARRY BLAH POTTER BLAH.  
  
I've taken a few liberties in this chappie, first, I've assumed the Longbottoms were good friends with the Potters. By my reckoning they were in the same year at school, but who knows?  
  
Chapter thirteen. Past Wounds Healed at Last  
  
The three friends stopped reading the Prophet over the next few days. If Voldemort did anything one of their friends would tell them about it, and they didn't want to read the Prophets slander so they ignored it. They had plenty of other things to worry about. School being the most important. They were all a little behind in their homework and had to work extra hard over the next few nights to get it done. Harry even found himself glancing at the clock in bewilderment when he realized it was way past bedtime, and here he was still in the library, so he had to sneak back into the dormitory very carefully.  
  
Hermione didn't tell Ron about the potion she was brewing in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Mainly because he wasn't particularly interested in anything but Parvati Patil, who had agreed to go out with him on the next Hogsmeade weekend. But she did discuss it again with Harry.  
  
"Harry, do you think it'll work?"  
  
Harry, who was lying back in one of the large armchairs with a book over his face lifted one corner of the novel and looked out at her in surprise.  
  
"You made it Hermione." To him that settled it.  
  
"But there's no textbooks for this kind of stuff, and I can't ask Professor Snape, ugh, and I don't know whether it will be good for them or not! I might end up making it worse!" Hermione sounded frantic.  
  
"Not you, you're too clever for that." Harry yawned hugely. Then suddenly sat upright, the book falling with a clatter to the floor.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione sharply.  
  
"Hermione, what you're parents have is sort of the same as Neville's, right?"  
  
"Well... I suppose...."  
  
"Would it work on them?"  
  
"That's the point Harry, I don't know!"  
  
"Well, I'm coming with you to try it out. Perhaps we should tell Neville..."  
  
The next day they caught Neville on the way to Advanced Herbology.  
  
"Hey Neville," said Harry easily, "just wanted a chat."  
  
"I didn't do it." Said Neville immediately and smiled when they laughed.  
  
"Wouldn't tell you off if you had," said Harry, still chuckling, "but Hermione has something to tell you."  
  
Neville turned in surprise to Hermione.  
  
"Neville, you know my parents have basically the same condition as yours."  
  
Neville nodded, "I'm sorry for you." He said sincerely and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I've been working on a cure. I don't know whether it will work. I don't know anything really, but in theory I've got it right."  
  
Neville was looking confused.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is, this weekend I'm going to give it to my parents. If it works, I've got enough for yours."  
  
Neville began to smile.  
  
"Wait," said Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder, "you haven't talked to them since you were one, Neville, and only gurgles then. Imagine waking up to find that sixteen years have passed."  
  
Neville was confused once more.  
  
"I mean, you've never had parents before, not that you remember well. Think about it."  
  
They left him looking rather dazed.  
  
They week flew by and both Harry and Hermione asked to go to St Mungo's on Saturday and were just mounting brooms when Neville came charging up to them.  
  
"Wait for me!" he called.  
  
"Neville?"  
  
"Even if there's a chance, a bare chance I have to see."  
  
"Hop on."  
  
Neville climbed on to Harry's Firebolt behind him and they and their escort (professor McGonagall) took off.  
  
They flew quickly and arrived safely, if a little chilled. As they dismounted Harry saw Professor McGonagall give the glass vial in Hermione's hand an inquisitive look. She went with them to the Grangers room, where Hermione's parents were fast asleep, Hermione pulled out the phial, looking grave.  
  
"Miss Granger what are you doing?" asked McGonagall sharply, eyeing the small bottle.  
  
"I think I found a cure, Professor, powdered worm root and......................................................................... ............................................................................ .........." she listed a whole lot of other things adding how she had cooked them and infusions of such, which Harry didn't understand in the least. Neither, it seemed, did Neville, his mouth hung open and sweat appeared on his brow. McGonagall appeared to be following her though, and appeared very surprised,  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, by all means, have a try."  
  
Hermione went to her mother and tipped a few drips of the liquid into her mouth. Her mother swallowed and Hermione stepped back, and waited.  
  
It was like watching a sleeper wake. Mrs. Granger sighed, frowned and her eyes flickered open. She looked around confused for a minute before seeing her daughter standing anxiously by the bed.  
  
"Hermione? Wha??"  
  
Hermione smiled and hugged her mother, "it's alright, mom, everything's fine."  
  
McGonagall guided the two male teens away from the room, and they sat in the hall until Hermione came out, looking happier than she had in days.  
  
"I told them I'll be back in a minute," she answered their inquiring looks, "we have to see if the Longbottoms...."  
  
Neville let out a yell and led them at a run to his parent's room. To everyone's surprise, Neville's grandmother was there, watching her daughter in law totter around the room.  
  
"Grandmother?" asked Neville.  
  
"Neville?"  
  
"Would you students please stop running?" McGonagall complained, and leant against the door jamb, obviously out of breath.  
  
"Sorry, professor." Said Harry, suddenly guilty. McGonagall was not very sturdy at the best of times but after fifth year she had been worse.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Neville explained to his grandmother. She went very quiet and reminded him that life would be different. Neville pooh-poohed her and gestured for Hermione to give the liquid a try.  
  
Hermione dropped a few drops on each tongue and waited. Neville's mother was the first to change. She blinked, and her eyes seemed to clear. She stood straight, and Harry saw where Neville got his nose. She looked around, confused, and then saw her husband, asleep. She rushed to his bed and shook him. He woke, frowned, stared and smiled at her. Then he saw his mother over his wifes shoulder.  
  
"Mother?" he stood and strode over the white floor and hugged her.  
  
"My dear!" the elder Mrs Longbottom sounded choked.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked her son, "what's been going on? Why do you look so old?"  
  
Hermione giggled. Harry pinched her.  
  
"My dear boy, it would take sixteen yeas to explain."  
  
"Neville! Where's Neville? Where's my son?" cried Mrs Longbottom suddenly.  
  
Mr Longbottom turned to her, but saw Harry first.  
  
"James? What is this?" he sounded indignant and unsure.  
  
"I'm not James." Said Harry, stepping forward and taking his hand to shake it, "I'm his son, Harry."  
  
"Impossible! Harry's only a year old!" cried Neville's mother.  
  
"You've been -asleep- for sixteen years, Mrs Longbottom. Lily and James, my parents, are dead."  
  
"Sixteen years?" Mrs Longbottom clung to her husband.  
  
"Dead?" asked Neville's dad, then saw McGonagall, "Minerva? What are you doing here?"  
  
McGonagall could only smile. She appeared to be holding back tears herself. Harry had to admit his eyes were wet too.  
  
"But that would mean-?" Mrs Lonbottoms eyes moved to Neville, "it couldn't be." She whispered, shocked.  
  
Harry grabbed Neville and propelled him forwards, towards them.  
  
"This is Neville." He said quietly, and Hermione added softly "you're son."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Professor waited outside. Half an hour of watching the comings and goings of St Mungo's later, the door opened and Neville beckoned them in.  
  
Mr and Mrs Longbottom were sitting with their arms around each other in a couch, a hug that opened for Neville when he came back.  
  
"I hear you're the girl we have to thank for this." Said Mr Longbottom to Hermione, standing as he did so.  
  
"Yes sir." Said Hermione timidly.  
  
"thankyou." He hugged her, so did his wife, and Neville and the elder lady Longbottom.  
  
Then they turned to Harry. "you said you're parents were dead Harry. What did you mean?" asked Mr Longbottom.  
  
Harry glanced at Neville's grandmother in surprise.  
  
"My dear boy, it's your story." Said the old lady, tipping her vulture decorated hat further back on her head, "I haven't told them off the current situation either." She added cryptically.  
  
"Do you want me to-?"  
  
"You probably have a better grasp on the situation than a poor old woman." Said the old lady comfortably. Harry thought that that point was a matter of debate but let it go.  
  
"Sixteen years ago my parents were betrayed by their secret keeper."  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Harry winced painfully, "No. Sirius swapped with Pettigrew last minute and became the keeper. Pettigrew told Volde- sorry, he who must not be named- where to get to my parents. Volde-sorry, he who must not be named arrived and killed them, and tried to kill me."  
  
"He didn't? How did you manage that? You were only a year old!" asked Mrs Longbottom in surprise.  
  
"My mother died to protect me, leaving a spell of sorts behind. An enchantment. Voldemort tried to kill me, the spell rebounded on him and he was left a half being, neither living nor dead. I only suffered a small cut. He disappeared, and for a while, I was the Boy who lived."  
  
"What he's trying to say," interrupted Professor McGonagall, "is that he is world famous in the our world."  
  
"Anyway," Harry continued hurriedly, "my Aunt and her husband bought me up. They hate me, hate magic, are scared to death of me." He chuckled a little, but it was a slightly bitter chuckle.  
  
"When I was eleven I received a letter from Hogwarts. Needless to say the Dursley's, my relatives, needed some persuading. But I arrived at Hogwarts and began to learn. Until then I had no idea what had happened to my parents. Well, my aunt and uncle said they died in a car crash but-"  
  
"A car crash kill Lily and James? Impossible!"  
  
"Then.... well its too long and complicated to explain, but he who must not be named was possessing a teacher at Hogwarts. Quirrel. Anyway, Hermione, and I and Ron, Ron Weasley,"  
  
"Good lord! The Weasley's! Still around are they? Oh I can't wait to see them!"  
  
"Managed to get rid of him again, for a little while." Continued Harry "Then, in second year He came back in a diary and possessed Ginny Weasley,"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"The youngest Weasley and only girl." Said Harry, then continued, feeling rather sick of his narrative, "who opened the Chamber of Secrets and set the Basilisk inside on students of the school. Again I stopped him by getting rid of the diary."  
  
He sighed, and Hermione took over, "third year Siruis Black escaped from Azkaban, where he had been put unjustly for the murder of Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirius and Pettigrew were animagus', Sirius a black Dog, Pettigrew a rat and I shall call him Wormtail from know on. When Sirius was supposed to have killed him Wormtail really cut off one of his own fingers and changed into a rat and disappeared. He reappeared in the Daily Prophet years later, sitting in his rat form on Ron Weasley's shoulder. Sirius saw the Prophet when the Minister for Magic Cornelisus Fudge visited the Prison, and recognized the rat immediately. He escaped and went to Hogsmeade, where he got my cat Crookshanks to help him out. Crookshanks stole passwords to Gryffindor tower from Neville and Sirius came in to get at Scabbers, which was what Ron called Pettigrew, but Ron woke and yelled the place down. In the end we found Sirius in the shrieking shack an after a bit of to do he explained everything, with Remus Lupin to back him up. Sirius became our friend and Harry had a godfather."  
  
"Remus, still around is he?"  
  
"Still working for the order." Confirmed Harry.  
  
"Then fourth year, well, Harry never actually told us what really happened, but-"  
  
"The Triwizard tournament took place, and I was one of the Hogwarts champions. The Death Eater Barty Crouch had polyjuiced himself into Alastor Moody and turned the Trophy into a port key." Butted in Harry, "and Cedric Diggory and I were transported to a graveyard. Cedric didn't survive. I saw Voldemort return and ran to the port key and went back to Hogwarts, where I explained to Dumbledore."  
  
So it was the easy version, they wouldn't know, and Harry was thoroughly sick of his 'isn't he so wonderful tale' now that he was feeling rather put out.  
  
"Then, fifth year...well, suffice to say that Harry, Hermione, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville, and Luna Lovegood did something very stupid. Believing that Sirius was at the Ministry and in danger they traveled there to free him, stepping into a trap set by the Dark Lord." Said McGonagall, sitting on a spare chair, "when their rescue mission arrived Sirius Black was killed by..."  
  
The Professor hesitated, and Neville said from between his parents, "Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
Both the Longbottom's went pale and Harry continued the narrative, "Neville saved my life quite a few times that night. I owe him a great deal."  
  
"So do I." Added Hermione, Neville blushed and his mother squeezed him proudly.  
  
"So, if my calculations are correct, you still have three years to go." Prompted Mr Longbottom.  
  
Neville continued the story this time, "fifth year. A big year for all of us. The Wizarding World was shocked to learn that Harry Potter's muggle house had been attacked by Death Eaters, Harry's adopted family only just survived, but Harry Potter disappeared."  
  
"Huh?" asked Mrs Longbottom, confused,  
  
"The Death Eaters attacked many houses, but none caused an out cry like number four Privet Drive. Harry Potter went missing for...well, a while. Searches scoured everywhere but nothing came to any avail, until Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts. Then there was a bit of-"  
  
"Neville," said Harry through clenched teeth, "if you don't hurry up I'll foreget all about what I just said and smack you one."  
  
Nevilles parents looked shocked, but Neville chuckled and explained, "Harry doesn't like hearing all this. He hates people toting his praises." He explained to his parents and Harry pulled a face.  
  
"Anyway, before Harry returned to Hogwarts Ron Weasley found out that his parents were kidnapped by the Death Eaters. We went after them, got stuck in a trap, got rescued by Harry, and went back to Hogwarts. Then....ummmm....."  
  
"to cut a really long story short, Voldemorts back, The Order are fighting, and lifes complicated." Interjected Harry. "Neville can tell you the rest some other time."  
  
"The Order? Well, I would feel odd if I didn't help out." Frank Longbottom turned to his wife and asked, "Alice, what do you think?"  
  
"Well... yes, I'd like to help, but at the same time that would put Neville in more danger."  
  
Neville snorted indignantly. "I'm going to join the Order as soon as I'm out of school!" he said, "that's only a few months away and I know I'll be able to help."  
  
Harry privately wondered whether or not the Order would still be around, surely after Voldemort was gone, after Harry hopefully killed him the Order wouldn't be needed.  
  
A nurse entered and asked what was going on. Explanation on Hermiones potion were soon explained and Hermione gave the nurse the phial so they could copy it.  
  
Two hours later the Longbottoms (minus the grandmother) Harry, Hermione and Professor McGonagall headed to the Orders HQ. McGonagall showed the two Longbottom's a piece of paper with the address on it written by Dumbldore and they entered, to find Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley, and Remus Lupin insode. The reunion was short and joyous and Hermione was hailed as a hero because of her cure.  
  
Then it was time to head back to Hogwarts, Neville stayed behind with his parents, getting to know them better. Once they were back at Hogwarts the two friends found Ron and filled him in on what had been happening. Ron was surprised and annoyed (at not being asked along) but got over it easily.  
  
AN; I know I know, boring, but it had to happen. I have to fill in the chapters to the final battle somehow. Yes, the final battle has been written and all I need is to do the rest of the story. Next chapter, will there be another attack on the school? Will Gryffindor win Quidditch? Will Hermione's cure last? Will Ron go out with Parvati? Will any action happen? How does Harry hope to defeat the Heir of Slytherin, greatest evil wizard of all time? Will Harry realize he has feelings for Hermione? Will we meet Grawp again? Will we ever let everybody's favorite hippogriff, Buckbeak out of number twelve Grimauld place? Will Harry have need of his will? Will Neville get along with his parents? Will Dumbledore send Harry on a mission during the term break? Will there be another Hogsmeade weekend? Find out in the next installment of Harry Potter and the End of the beginning!  
  
p.s. if you don't review my story I shall stop writing. I don't care if you hate it, JUST REVIEW!!! 


	14. Mission

An; hey guys, thanx for all the reviews, I'm really happy now ^_^.  
  
Chapter 14...........YAY.  
  
The Three friends were all rather exhausted by their weekend, so the fact that they had Potions first on Monday. So it was with Heavy Hearts that they tramped down the stair to the dark and dismal dungeon. As usual, Malfoy and his er, underlings were their, leaning against the wall and trying to look cool.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the trio of tryhards!" exclaimed Malfoy in mock surprise.  
  
Harry looked around with a very fake innocent look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ron, barely hiding a chuckle.  
  
"I could have sworn I just heard a ferret squeak...." he glanced at Malfoy out of the corner of his eye and saw the blond teen go red.  
  
"I thought I heard something too," said Hermione in a puzzled voice, "must have been a windbag, oops! I meant the wind."  
  
Malfoy went purple. He clenched his fists and started to say something, "you little..."  
  
"Good morning students. I see we are all up and ready for a lesson."  
  
Snape was in a good humor, and both groups of students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, stared at him in a sort of fascinated horror until he ushered them into the dungeon.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Ron, watching the Slytherin Head of house as if he'd just sung an ode to Gryffindor.  
  
"Who knows?" asked Harry duly, not looking forward to the lesson.  
  
The lesson was different. Snape didn't snarl, didn't bite, explained things to Goyle patiently, and even helped Ron when he got into difficulty making a shrinking potion.  
  
By the end of the lesson all of the class was flabbergasted. Snape actually smiled as they left the room.  
  
"Right," said Ron as they hurried away from the dungeon, "that was the weirdest ever lesson. He smiled. Snape actually smiled, I am so weirded out!"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, shaking his head, "this is so wrong."  
  
"Hey hup." Murmured Hermione, spying an angry figure coming towards them, "looks like her bat Boogey Hex has backfired,"  
  
Ginny looked like a thundercloud. Her fists were clenched and her face was almost as red as her hair.  
  
"I hate you all!" she yelled in her brothers face.  
  
"wha?" Ron stuttered, taking a step back and bumping into Harry.  
  
"I hate you all for being so lucky!! They just-posted-the-teachers-for-next- year." Ginny told them through gritted teeth, and you'll never guess who they got to be DADA TEACHER!!" the last two words echoed down the hall, and Hermione made a shushing noise.  
  
Harry though, had began to laugh, "let me guess..." he chuckled, "Severus Snape ids the DADA teacher for next year."  
  
"What!" yelped Ron, and then turned to his sister sympathetically, "well, I'm sorry for you Ginny, but..." he sniggered, "we wondered why Snape smiled."  
  
Ginny was still fuming. "It's alright for you to laugh!" she retorted, fists on hips, "you don't have to put up with him next year!" she added in a wail, making a couple of passing third years wince.  
  
"You'll survive Ginny," said Hermione in a placating tone, "he might cheer up once he has the job he always dreamed of and stop taking it out on the students. He certainly seemed to improve today."  
  
Ginny didn't look convinced but they marched her to the Great Hall for dinner and she cheered up.  
  
Three days later it was Term Break (an; Christmas? Halloween? Easter? WHAT? I need one that's at the end of the school year or close to it) Harry, Ron and Hermione would spend it at Grimauld place, but only after three days of staying at school because "the order was really busy." Harry privately thought it was a bit much to make them stay at School, but he was with his friends so it didn't matter. They spent the first day simply relaxing, and then Hermione began to freak about her upcoming NEWTS. They were in the library the next day when Hedwig found them, carrying the daily Prophet.  
  
"MINISTER FOR MAGIC'S DISAPPEARANCE!" screamed across the page.  
  
There was a picture of fudge on the front page, waving.  
  
"This is not good." Murmured Hermione.  
  
"Duh." Muttered Ron, reading over her shoulder.  
  
"The minister of magic, Cornelius fudge was taken from his home in ????? yesterday evening by Death Eaters. The Dark mark was left in the air."  
  
Said Hermione, reading bits and pieces.  
  
Harry wasn't really paying attention. He was patting Hedwig and staring into the distance. Things were flashing into his brain, pictures, echo's, things he had heard, seen, done. He sat there in the library watching Sirius fall. He slowly lost all colour as the vision progressed. He saw himself, pointing his wand at a figure in a black cloak, his face contorted with anger. The figure pointed its own wand at him and he saw himself go flying. He hit a rock and lay still. The figure laughed....  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?"  
  
Harry blinked. The vision disappeared and he stared numbly at his two friends.  
  
"Yeah," he muttered, "fine, just..." he frowned, "perhaps we should get on with our study."  
  
The next day an escort arrived consisting of Lupin, Mr Weasley, Percy Weasley (who was now an informer for the Order like Kingsley and Tonks). They flew to London, and Harry wasn't the only one who was sore from the broom, though he wasn't as sore as he had been last time he had to do it.  
  
The first few days the three friends joined Fred and George in trying to listen in to the Order business. But they gave up, Lupin always managed to make sure that the meetings were in the most annoying time slots, like three in the morning, and even Fred didn't like the idea of getting out of bed that early.  
  
Harry got bored one day and wandered out the back door into the tiny overgrown garden. He though for a bit and then said to him self, "it's my house, I'll clean it up."  
  
So he did. He rolled up his sleeves and dug into the overgrown bushes. Unlike everything else in the Black residence the garden was harmless, just overgrown.  
  
It was about three o'clock one afternoon when Lupin came out the back door and sat on the step and watched Harry work. This annoyed Harry immensely, but as the Werewolf obviously had something on his mind he waited.  
  
"Where did those scars on your arm come from Harry?" asked Lupin suddenly.  
  
Harry paused in his raking and looked at his friend,  
  
"They're from when I went out a window at the Dursley's last year when the house was attacked."  
  
Lupin nodded, "I should have guessed." He paused and steepled his fingers.  
  
Harry watched him thoughtfully and then put down his rake.  
  
"What's wrong? Somethings on your mind."  
  
"You told dumbldore that you would like to go on a mission. He said maybe."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, now's your chance."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The order will be sending some members into the Death Eaters Hole. Dumbledore suggested you should go."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Lupin didn't sound happy.  
  
"What's so bad about that? I've been going spare at school not being able to do anything." Asked Harry, confused.  
  
"Harry, I think you're too important to be sending on these missions. Think about it."  
  
Harry thought. "I'll go spare not doing anything. And you don't want an insane hero right?"  
  
Lupin smiled. "but still, wait till Mrs Weasley finds out." He pointed out. Harry pulled a face that made Lupin chuckle.  
  
Harry had a thought. "will Ron and Hermione be coming?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who else will be?"  
  
"Me. Tonks. Kingsley."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow at three am."  
  
"Am! Crap."  
  
"My sentiments."  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
But as he went back to his work he couldn't help but wonder if Lupin was right. He surely shouldn't be doing this sort of thing. He glanced at the house and remembered Sirius. Sirius had hated not doing anything, and he had become bitter about it. A wave of pain guilt and anger engulfed Harry. He had thought he was over Sirius but apparently not. The anger was by far the most powerful emotion he had ever felt. He breathed deeply. Voldemort would pay. So would Lestrange. And all the Death Eaters. For everything. What they had done to Hermione, the Weasley's, the Longbottom's, him. But not yet. 'Keep a grip, Harry' he told himself, 'sit on it a while longer, you can't explode now.'  
  
An; well there you go. Sorry about not updating but I've been camping. And the necessities of camping does not include a computer with net access unfortunately. Thanx for your reviews and keep em coming. NEXT CHAPTER, the action that you've been waiting for. ^_^  
  
By the way, I read a really good Harry one hit fanfic called "Explode" (any similarities to the last line of my chappie there by any chance hehe) look it up. I like it very much. It's from Madame Pomfrey's point of view.  
  
C ya next chappie! 


	15. Holed In

An; here we go. You know the drill. I got a review asking if this was the last battle. No, sorry, but its on its way...  
  
Chapter fifteen,  
  
Holed in.  
  
Harry woke at two thirty, dressed quietly and went down stairs where a thin lipped Mrs Durlsey was feeding Tonks, Lupin and Kingsley already. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione about the mission, knowing Hermione would be worried sick (^_^) and Ron jealous, neither of which he needed right now.  
  
"Alright there Harry?"  
  
"Yep." To Harry's inner surprise, he was. He had thought it would feel like he was just about to play Quidditch for the first time again. But he was quite clam and smiled at his friends.  
  
The idea of the mission was simply to see how many Death Eaters there were. After the recent attacks things had become quiet and the Order needed to know exactly how many Death Eaters they needed to combat.  
  
They flew. Back over Hogwarts, over the mountains, to a familiar rocky island with a fortress of sorts situated on top. Even under his disillusionment spell Harry was uneasy. Last time he had been here the security had been lax, and he had managed to get his friends out with the help of some extremely nice Thestrals. This time security was bound to have changed.  
  
It was stormy, only adding to their worries. Harry had to grip his broom tightly just to stay on, let alone land. He managed it though it was slightly ungraceful. They landed on the shore, well away from the cursed water and hid their brooms. In the briefing before take off, Lupin who was the leader, had said if they got separated to make their way back to the brooms and get out of there, no matter what else was going on.  
  
They got rid of their disillusionment charms, not talking because of the weather, even when Tonks appeared with a long blue bob.  
  
They crept stealthily towards the castle. The wind and the rain battered Harry's face and tugged at his cloak and the wet rocks made them all slip. He climbed over the grey rocks, keeping an eye on Tonks in front of him, not wanting to loose sight of his team mates.  
  
Once inside they split up as had been previously discussed, and Harry and Tonks crept stealthily up one slimy, dark and smelly corridor, Lupin and Kingsley up others, Harry heartily wishing for a warm fire. Then he berated himself for thinking about that when he was somewhere so dangerous.  
  
He and Nymphadora (don't call me that!!) found what appeared to be a rest room. It was full of rather dingy bunks that reminded Harry of his bed under the stairs, years ago. They counted five asleep and one dosing, and crept silently away as quietly as possible.  
  
Harry was now so tense that he had to make a conscious effort to relax his muscles. His mouth was dry and his hands were sweaty. They were getting closer to the higher, more habitable parts of the castle. The trod carefully down a slimy corridor dripping with things that Harry would rather not know about.  
  
They came to a sort of grand hall, with a set of about twenty stairs leading into a corridor much wider than the one they had come down. Harry and Tonks climbed the stairs, wands out and ready for trouble. The corridor in front of them was silent.  
  
Then everything went to hell.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" shrieked a voice. Harry and Tonks dived sideways, Tonks going one way and Harry the other and a white hot green spell spun past from the darkness of the corridor in front of them and harmlessly hit a wall. Harry roled and looked for their attacker, and hard Tonks shriek, and glanced sideways to see her in the middle of one of her famous klutz attacks, her feet spinning up in the air as she fell backwards down the stairs.  
  
"Tonks!" he yelled, having forgotten his attacker.  
  
"Crucio!" yelled the same high pitched voice. Time slowed. Harry turned, saw the curse powering towards him, and thought 'why me?' before throwing himself backwards, down the stairs.  
  
Tonks looked up at the end of her fall and saw Harry watching her worriedly, heard the spell, saw the boy turn, and watched in amazement as he hurled his body backwards down the stone steps. She winced in sympathy as she heard the 'whumpf' as his back hit the stairs, and he rolled, bouncing down the steps to land in a heap next to her, and was grabbing her arm within seconds of landing with one hand, pointing his wand and yelling "PROTEGO!!" with the other.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange's shouts had now bought more Death Eaters, and Tonks and Harry's only choice was to run. The tore down another dark corridor, heard running footsteps in the next corridor and stopped. 'Now bloody what?' Harry asked himself, pressing himself against the wall next to Tonks.  
  
A group of Death eaters rang past their corridor, and disappeared from view. "Kingsley and Lupin must be up to something, this way." Hissed Tonks.  
  
Harry followed Tonks silently through the now seemingly deserted corridors of the lower level. Tonks seemed to know where she was going and Harry followed quietly. They came to a huge old oak door, and Tonks rattled it a little opening it, making Harry wince but then they were inside and she shut the door.  
  
They were in a large empty room. He could hear footsteps over head and it took him a second to realize that the ceiling was wood. Tonks grabbed his sleeve and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Were under they're main meeting hall. Be quiet for heavens sakes!"  
  
Harry nodded dumbly.  
  
"Go over to that crack," Tonks pointed to where some light was filtering in from above, "and count all."  
  
Harry nodded and went. Many black cloaked figures moved in and out of his view and he counted, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7..8...9...10...  
  
Once he was finished counting he went back to Tonks, "I counted fifty." He whispered.  
  
"I counted forty eight, but we're close enough, let's go."  
  
In seconds they were outside again.  
  
They heard yells echoing from the Hole. And watched in horror as a familiar figure ran out the entrance, being chased by no less than five DE's.  
  
"We've got to help!" Harry hissed to Tonks.  
  
"Dumbledore said-"  
  
"Screw it! Come on!"  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and charged Tonks after a moments hesitation did likewise.  
  
"Petrificus totalus!" bellowed Harry.  
  
"Experliarmus!" yelled Tonks.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry cried, now waving his wand at a Death Eaters Mask,  
  
"Protego! Stupefy!" yelled Tonks, who had fought her way over to Lupin.  
  
"Stupefy!" yelled Harry, taking care of the last one.  
  
"Lets go!" yelled Lupin, struggling to his feet.  
  
Harry ran faster than he had ever thought possible over slippery rocks. They made it to the brooms in record time, and found Kingsley waiting for them anxiously.  
  
They lost no time in taking off, and Harry had to be careful not to outrun the older brooms of his friends.  
  
When they returned to number twelve the atmosphere inside the house was electric. Mrs Weasley was banging pot around in the kitchen, and muttering angrily to herself. Mr Weasley was sitting in the drawing room, looking rather tired and a little haggard. There was silence from upstairs, but it was the silence of listening intently, not of sleeping. Lupin shut the door and grinned at Harry.  
  
"Alright there Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"You did well Harry." Added Tonks, patting his shoulder, "you did well." Harry smiled at her. Kingsley nodded and added in his deep voice, "I'd be proud to fight with you again Harry."  
  
Harry tried to look like he wasn't glowing with pride.  
  
"Is that them? Are they back?" a voice called from the kitchen and next minute the lady herself appeared, looking very annoyed.  
  
"Right!" she said in a dangerously low voice, talking to Lupin.  
  
"Hello Molly." Said Lupin nervously.  
  
"Don't hello me! What were you thinking when you took him with you?"  
  
Harry wondered for a second what she wastalking about, and stepped forwards, "Mrs Weasley-"  
  
"Be quiet. I wasn't talking to you Mr Potter!"  
  
It was the first time she had called Harry that, and he shut his mouth in surprise.  
  
"What were you thinking allowing him to go on a mission with you? Hes too young! He's too immature!"  
  
Harry blinked, insulted. He felt Tonks shift uneasily beside him.  
  
"Molly, calm down, nothing happened!"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing! You call this nothing?" Mrs. Weasley's voice was rising. She stepped forwards and grabbed Lupin's sleeve, showing everyone the tear in it and the red skin beneath.  
  
"He could have died!"  
  
Harry was sick of being talked about, as if he wasn't in the room.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," he began earnestly, "I could have died many times on my er adventures at Hogwarts."  
  
"You didn't mean to get yourself involved in them Harry, this you went into knowing full well what was going to happen!"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," said Tonks earnestly, "nothing happened. We completed our mission and returned home."  
  
"That's not the point! He's too young!" Mrs. Weasley's voice was still rising.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley! Im sorry I worried you!" said Harry loudly, "but I can't just sit around and do nothing! Im like Sirius!" it was the first time he had mentioned his godfather in his old house and the effect it had on those around him got the point home, "I would have become as bitter and angry as he did! Don't you understand! It's impossible for me to sit and do nothing! I can't!"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Thank you for caring though." Said Harry quietly.  
  
"Oh... you silly boy.." Mrs. Weasley hugged him and Harry smiled. He hadn't been hugged for a while.  
  
"Do you want some food?" Mrs. Weasley was apparently back to the hostess role.  
  
"I do!" said Tonks, very obviously relieved that the storm had disappeared.  
  
"None for me thanks." Said Harry, "I'm just tired. I think ill head up to bed."  
  
"Alright," said Mrs. Weasley as she pulled out her wand, "but mind you don't wake anyone."  
  
Harry headed upstairs listening to the murmur of the adults as they tucked into their plates of whatever Mrs. Weasley had cooked for them  
  
He pushed open the door to his and Ron's room, smiled bleakly at the cloudy ceiling and glanced at Ron. His friend was facing the wall, with his back to him. The stiffness of his friend's shoulders told Harry that his friend was awake. But the body language plainly told him too that any conversation was not welcome. A little confused, Harry dressed for bed and climbed underneath the covers, and frowned at the ceiling.  
  
An; sorry about not updating, I'm going on a Bonza camp (fundraiser) and organizing has been a bit of a bitch. See you next chapter and as always, tell me what you think! 


	16. Estranged

AN; well, I hope you like the last chappie. Term break was certainly an exiting one for Harry, eh? Though it appears Ron isn't too excited about it...  
  
NOTE!!!! In this chapter I'm using the Quidditch stands like they are in the movies, not the way JK described them in the books. You'll find out why later...  
  
Chapter 16 (YIKES!!)  
  
Estranged. .  
  
Ron didn't wake Harry the next day, and was downstairs when he woke. Harry dressed and came downstairs (trying to ignore his howling stomach) in time for breakfast and sat down in the free spot next to Lupin and Tonks. Hermione and Ron where sitting opposite him, but they didn't look up when he entered, or when he said good morning.  
  
Lupin and Tonks were sporting bruises from the night before and it appeared Kingsley had some sort of sore rib. Harry's feet were aching, but otherwise he was fine.  
  
All that day Ron and Hermione didn't talk to him. Harry got sick of trying to be nice and went and pulled weeds in the garden, trying to ignore the boiling feeling that was welling up inside him. It was obvious that both his closest friends where angry with him for not telling him about the mission, but Harry couldn't see how it was really any of their business. If he had told them they would have gotten mad and made life difficult for everyone before he left, which no one needed.  
  
Halfway through the afternoon Percy dropped in and made a point of finding Harry for a chat. Harry was still in the garden, though the warmth of the sun had him working slower than that morning.  
  
"Hi perc!" called Harry, wrapping his hands around a distinctly odd looking plant.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
Percy was looking better than the last time Harry had seen him. He had more weight, and was no longer looking like a scarecrow.  
  
"How's it going? Part of the OotP?"  
  
"Yep, the more the merrier apparently."  
  
He didn't stay long, and they didn't chat about anything in particular, but after Percy had gone Harry was feeling distinctly happier than he had been earlier, and found himself smiling as he worked.  
  
By the end of the day the garden was looking much better, and Harry was exhausted, more so than he had ever been when he had been ordered to tend to Aunt Petunias garden. He headed inside for a drink, and Dobby (who had been doing some gardening too) handed him a butter beer. Harry thanked the elf, drank the butter beer and went upstairs to shower and change. When he came down, food was on the table and it was dinner time.  
  
Ron and Hermione barely talked at dinner, and never to him. Harry's anger resurfaced and boiled, until he saw Lupin watching him with and odd expression on his face. The anger died very quickly after that.  
  
The next day was hectic, and they were to return to Hogwarts on the train (which was now fully prepared and just as shiny as ever). As Harry g=dragged his trunk downstairs, Lupin caught up with him.  
  
"Harry, you know you won't be on the train don't you?"  
  
Harry sighed and let his trunk drop.  
  
"I had thought about it."  
  
"You'll have an escort."  
  
And so it was that Harry found himself watching Ron, Hermione and Ginny disappear. Ginny, at least waved.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry, Tonks, Lupin and Moody were flying to Hogwarts.  
  
They arrived about an hour before the train. Harry landed, thanked his friends, and watched them fly away. Some house elves took his trunk to his room and Harry thanked them for the 'good service!'.  
  
He was wondering what to do when;  
  
"Potter?"  
  
Professor McGonagall was walking along a hall towards him.  
  
"Hello Professor."  
  
McGonagall gave him a shrewd look, "I suppose you flew."  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
"Well, as you're here early you can run a few errands for me."  
  
Harry groaned inwardly but obeyed.  
  
Ten minutes later he was halfway to Hogsmeade carrying a parcel for the lady behind the bar at the three broomsticks (name?).  
  
He was wondering why he had to become a messenger boy when a screech from over head made him jump. He looked up. Far, far above, what appeared to be a huge bird wheeled over head. At first he thought it was a hippogriff, but it was too large for that. It looked like a huge version of a vulture, with a featherless neck and cruel beak. It was undoubtedly watching him. He stare back, and then turned to keep going towards hogsmeade. The next time he glanced up it was gone. The encounter worried him, for some reason that he couldn't fathom.  
  
The uneasy feeling didn't disappear. That night at the feast Harry couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong, besides the fact that his two best friends in the world weren't talking to him. He sighed and after dinner went down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
The half giant welcomed him happily and gave him a cup of tea.  
  
"I hear you've had a mission?" chuckled the gamekeeper.  
  
"Fat lot of good it did me." Said Harry angrily.  
  
He told Hagrid about how Ron and Hermione weren't talking to him. Hagrid was sorry for him, but didn't have any advice. Harry sulked for a minute and then asked Hagrid about the bird he had seen. The giant spat out his tea, spraying it all over fang, who barked indignantly.  
  
"What do yeh want to know about them?" Hagrid croaked, his ruddy face pale under his beard.  
  
"What's wrong?? Asked Harry surprised, "what's so bad about them?"  
  
"There the most vicious and sadistic beasts on this land. sly and so cunning. What just mentioning them makes me shudder. There more feared than dragons and giants."  
  
"What are they called?"  
  
"Griffon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Griffon."  
  
"Never heard of them."  
  
"Not many have. They're pretty much extinct. There's a colony of Madagascar I think. What made you ask?"  
  
"I-" Harry gulped, "I saw one."  
  
"WHAT!! where?"  
  
"On my way to Hogsmeade earlier today-but"  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore!" yelled the huge man, leaping out of his char and grabbing Harry by the arm.  
  
It wasn't long before they were at the office, and Hagrid said "chocolate frog" and they went up to the headmaster's office.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting; he always knew what was going on.  
  
"Professor, Harry 'ere has something to say."  
  
Harry shot Hagrid a 'thanks very much.' Look and turned to Dumbledore,  
  
"I saw a huge vulture like bird this afternoon that had black feathers and red eyes, and Hagrid says that it was a Griffon."  
  
Dumbledore had stiffened. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Well I've never seen one before, or heard about it but when I described it to Hagrid..."  
  
"Black feathers, red eyes, what kind of feet?" Dumbledore's eyes were piercing.  
  
"ummm...." Harry thought back to that afternoon, "two talons at the front and three at the back."  
  
"So he has enlisted them too." Said Dumbledore thoughtfully.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Dumbledore started, apparently having forgotten they were there, "I'm sorry Harry, you had best go now, but tell no one of what you have seen."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
It wasn't hard. With no one to confide in, Harry couldn't tell anyone anyway. The next week passed frightenly slowly, Harry seeing to is head boy duties, studying, practicing Quidditch for the p coming match against slytherin; he kept looking at the sky, watching for the bird. The teachers were on edge too, McGonagall was sharp with Neville, something she hadn't done in a long time, Flitwick was nervous, Trelawney was predicting more doom than usual. Only Harry seemed to notice these things how ever, and with Newts coming up he had no choice but to study hard. He saw Ron and Hermione in the library often, but they never talked to him, so he ignored them. It was lonely, but at least he got his study done.  
  
The day of the Quidditch match arrived. Harry woke dressed, ate, and went to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
The game started. Malfoy dogged him, copying every move he made. Harry ignored the taunts thrown at him by the blond, concentrating on the game.  
  
Slytherin was leading fifty to forty when Harry saw the Snitch. He went after it with a burst of speed that would leave Krum open mouthed. His hand was closing over it when three things happened, all at once. Something slammed into his back, knocking him forwards on to his broom, smacking his nose against the handle, the crowd began to scream in terror and he heard a screech like the one he had heard last week...  
  
Harry clung numbly to the broom and looked up. A huge bird was circling about one hundred meters above him. It was a Griffon. Harry swore as it dived, and dodged, flying in a circle to the right. The crowds screaming redoubled.  
  
"Harry! Land!" he glanced sideways and saw Madame Hooch next to him.  
  
He landed at the end of the pitch and ran towards the exit. A screech stopped him. There was a thump and the Griffon was blocking his way. The evil eyes gleamed at him. It attacked, lunging forwards with terrifying speed, but Harry was back on his broom. It missed, and Harry soared into the air.  
  
"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"  
  
Harry looked up down, saw another griffon swooping in on him. Its wing caught him in the chest, flinging him backwards into the air off his broom.  
  
"There's two of them?" Harry thought as he began to fall. Above him the Griffon wrapped its powerful claws around his Firebolt, there was a sickening crack and splinters flew.  
  
Harry's fall ended. With a crack that lot him his breath and all feeling excepts pain in his right shoulder he landed on his shoulder on the roof of one of the towering stands. A piece of wood splintered under him and he began to roll towards the edge of the slanted roof. He fell over the edge.  
  
Instants of time flashed.  
  
He looked up, saw the edge. His right hand shot out. His fingers gripped the very edge.  
  
The screaming from below him as the stands emptied re doubled as the first Griffon flew at him. He felt talons rake across his back and howled in pain. The Griffon came again and this time the talons wrapped around him, tearing him free of the stand, leaving the skin from his fingers behind.  
  
With the talons wrapped firmly around him all Harry could do was be carried.  
  
Spells shot from the teachers stand impacting the Griffons right wing. The Griffon began to fall, but turned as it did, and flung Harry into the air like a feather. Harry tumbled through space, feeling that horrible hollow feeling in his stomach that everyone feels when they know that 'this is gonna hurt!'. He cartwheeled for a few more seconds through the air then- a triumphant screech and more talons found him. The other Griffon had him. Harry realized in shock that the Griffon that had been hit with the spell had quite deliberately thrown him for the other to catch.  
  
That's was when he stopped reacting and acted. He stuffed his hand down the front of his now rather ripped Quidditch robes and pulled out his wand (he always had it during Quidditch matches with Slytherin).  
  
With difficulty he pointed the wand up at the Griffons underbelly and cried weakly, "RICTA SEMPRA!" the spell hit the griffon it howled with pain and realeased him.  
  
He fell. He prayed.  
  
"wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"  
  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!" came from the teachers stands and Harry floated softly to the ground, unconscious and covered with blood.  
  
An; nah nah nah!! Hehehehehehehehe! I know u just love me! Stay in touch and for heavens sake REVIEW!! 


	17. Healing

An; thanx for your reviews, they mean a lot to me.  
  
Hey, Wynjara, you gave me an idea! "Sad that Harry comes out of major ordeals better than the average Quidditch match" you said. Well.  
  
Chapter 17, Healing.  
  
Harry came round. But only for a second. He was lying among the feet of the teachers and with Madam Pomfrey kneeling beside him, pressing something to his chest. The world swam, his head fell sideways and before his eyes shut he saw Draco Malfoy, acting very oddly indeed. He had no time to ponder, however, as his strength gave out and his eyes shut.  
  
****  
  
Harry could hear voices, coming from far, far away.  
  
"Well nurse?" Mrs. Weasley sounded tired and worried.  
  
"He has a dislocated shoulder, and it cannot be connected until the smashed shoulder blade is fixed, that shouldn't take long, though he will have to rest it for a while. The talons have left their mark, and he will have to take it easy for a while, Griffons have a small amount of poison in their talons. His nose has been shattered, and he will need magical aide to breathe for some time. He has four broken ribs and two cracked ribs. He has many pulled muscles but they will be healed shortly. His hands are rubbed raw, and to tell you truth, he's going to find that the most difficult to deal with, and probably the most annoying." Said a calm voice sympathetically.  
  
Harry wondered if all that was wrong with him why he wasn't in pain. Surely a smashed shoulder blade and a shattered nose would be painful? He supposed they'd drugged him some how.  
  
He faded out again.  
  
That was what it was like for the next few weeks. He faded in and out of consciousness and saw things that weren't there. Everything swam when he opened his eyes. Nurses came and went; he never remembered their faces, though he recognized Madam Pomfrey from time to time. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared, disappeared and reappeared. Dumbledore was there once, or was it twice? he wasn't sure. But the two faces he wanted to see, one of them especially, never showed.  
  
Next time he came to things were much clearer. He could see things, well, enough to know that he was a St Mungo's anyway. Madam Pomfrey was wrapping some sort of bandage around his wrist, and she started when he made a noise, trying to speak. All that came out of his mouth was some rather babyish sounds and dribble.  
  
"Don't talk. Your nose won't allow it." She told him sternly. Harry sighed.  
  
"waa onnn ii eeeee?" he asked in a blurry voice.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You got attacked by Griffons, remember?"  
  
Harry thought about it, and then nodded.  
  
"Now rest."  
  
Harry couldn't. For some reason he kept reliving the moment when he had come to on the Quidditich Pitch surrounded by people. He frowned and tried to bring his Occlumency to bear, ignoring the pain lancing through his nose/  
  
FLASHBACK!!!  
  
Harry's head fell sideways and he saw Malfoy, paler than he had ever seen him. Someone stepped in front of Malfoy and Harry blinked slowly. Then the obstacle was gone and he saw Malfoy again, clutching his arm in a way that he had seen only one other person do...  
  
END FLASHBACK!!!!!  
  
Harry couldn't remember anymore. He was too tired. Too tired. Too....tired.  
  
He slept.  
  
Again he woke and Madam Pomfrey was in his room. He knew he had thought of something important before he slept but couldn't remember it. But he knew it was important. Very much so.  
  
For about three days he racked his brain trying to remember. Visitors came and went; Harry was polite to everyone except the Weasley's, whom he actually welcomed. They bought him news of Hogwarts and when he asked if Ron had come with them they both got awkward looks on their faces and murmured something about studying for NEWTS. Harry stopped asking.  
  
The other couple he was very glad to see was the Longbottoms. They were still in St Mungo's, being watched carefully by the staff in case Hermione's potion wore off. They were cheerful and told him jokes, and never once got that anxious look and asked how he felt, which he was grateful for.  
  
His shoulder was healed perfectly, though he had to rest it for a time. His nose was returned to its original size shape and colour. His hands would forever tell him when a storm was coming and his ribs were still tender. The Nurses allowed him to get up and walk in his second week in hospital, and he practised endlessly, trying to recover his balance that the shattered shoulder had ridden him of.  
  
On the second Friday of is visit he woke with an odd feeling. He knew something was wrong and very much so. When Madam Pomfrey arrived with his morning dose of medicine he asked her what was going on, as her pale and pinched face told him something.  
  
She sat on the bed and told him as follows.  
  
"The attacks have redoubled. The Dark Lord is attacking London and all other major cities, his cohorts in Australia even are killing muggle's and Muggle-borns. Dumbledore and the teachers from Hogwarts have left the school and the children to fight as best they can, the school is left with very little protection other than the students themselves and there are riots in the streets, people a running and screaming from Dementor's, though the muggle's don't know them."  
  
Harry felt his mouth drop.  
  
"I have sent word to Dumbledore, asking what to do with you, but have received no answer." Added the mediwitch, watching him carefully.  
  
"I'm Head Boy. I must return to the School." Said Harry quickly.  
  
"I thought you would see it that way. Unfortunately I cannot accompany you, my skills are needed here."  
  
Harry nodded quietly, thinking hard.  
  
"A word of advice for you Mr Potter." Said the witch, and Harry looked up, slightly startled.  
  
"I don't pretend to know what's going on inside your head but I do know this. You have a special power that defeats Dementor's. I saw you fight on the Hogwarts grounds earlier this year. That power is your anger."  
  
"Anger?" asked Harry, totally flummoxed.  
  
"Emotions are the force that makes us human. It is what sets us apart from animals. You have felt much anger Harry and have learnt to hide it well, but it is still there, hidden, you only unleash it when you are angry or scared. My advice to you is, when you go to whatever fight you will fight today; use the love inside you as well. For that is what will really stump the Dark Lord. Anger he knows. Anger he feels, but he has never known love and it will terrify him."  
  
Her words were still running through his head as he stepped into the Floo Network. As the spinning slowed and he approached Hogwarts gate he thought of his parents and Sirius and the love he still felt for them.  
  
He stepped out of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. There was no one about and the place seemed unearthly quiet.  
  
He went to the great Hall, only to find the great doors shut, and he found out as he pulled on one, sealed.  
  
Suddenly he heard a voice shouting on the other side of the door, and recognised it as Rons. He sounded fuming. Harry couldn't make out all the words, but it appeared that Ron was yelling at someone he despised, because the words 'brainless' 'git' and 'dork' featured strongly.  
  
There was an explosion of sorts on the other side of the door, a crash and then silence. Harry cast around desperately for some way to open the doors, he knew only a very powerful spell could undo a sealed door, and unfortunately he wasn't up to making powerful spells just yet.  
  
He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. There was nothing he could think of to do. He glanced around the foyer until his glance rested on a painting of a bowl of fruit. The idea came so quickly that he gasped, and Harry began to run, skidding around corners and tripping on mats. He passed Peeves, who was cackling to himself, probably planning something that involved water balloons. Finally he found the portrait of the fruit and tickled the pear. It giggled and the portrait swung round to admit him into the Kitchens.  
  
The elves were surprised to see him, but welcomed him happily, offering fruits and tea. Harry politely refused and asked the nearest elf,  
  
"How do you transport the food upstairs?"  
  
An; hehehehehehehehe. Can you guess what's happening? Well, can you?  
  
Review pretty plz. By the way, thanks Wynjara for giving me the idea of our friend Poppy giving Harry some advice. ^_^ and of course thanks to all you reviewers, you're really great. 


	18. Agent in PlaceDurmstrang and Beauxbatons

An; well, this chappie has been fun to write.  
  
Chapter EIGHTEEN!! Holy crap!  
  
Agent in place/Durmstrang and Beauxbatons  
  
"How do you transport the food upstairs?"  
  
The elf closest explained.  
  
"a spell master Potter sir, all it is really is a Portkey."  
  
"Just great," grumbled Harry. "I hate Portkeys."  
  
"When its time we fill the tables and then one of us claps and up it goes. Master Potter is interested?"  
  
"I need to get into the Hall. It's all sealed so I came down here and..."  
  
"Oh, well Master Potter is welcome to try it." Said the elf doubtfully, "but it has never transported humans before."  
  
"It's really important," Harry said convincingly, "there are Death Eaters up there."  
  
That really set the cat among the elves.  
  
"Then go sir! We remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over he who must not be named!"  
  
"Alright. What do I have to do?"  
  
**  
  
Harry sat on the table, wincing as his bandaged fingers pulled and nodded at the elves. The elf nearest clapped and there was a thrumming sound, and the table under Harry shook slightly. And then the light changed and he realized with a shock that he was in the Great Hall.  
  
All the students that had not been taken home were facing him, all pale and very surprised. Someone squeaked, and was nudged quickly.  
  
Standing about a foot in front of him was Draco Malfoy, holding a wand to a first year's throat.  
  
Harry felt anger bubble up inside him and said in an almost gleeful voice, "O Malfoy..."  
  
The blond turned, just in time to meet a right hook from Harry, who administered it with no small feeling of pleasure.  
  
"oof." He spun sideways and let go of the first year, and who immediately ran to his elder sister.  
  
Harry slid of that table and rolled Malfoy over with his foot, ignoring both Crabbe and Goyle coming towards him. He picked up Malfoys wand and smiled down at the Death Eater.  
  
"How could a Hogwarts student be so stupid?" he asked the prone teen. Malfoy wiped blood from his mouth and glared up at him.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. You're in Slytherin." Harry glanced around and spied Slytherin robes among the students watching with interest. Harry kept his wand steady and reached down and clutched Malfoy's arm, and rolled up the sleeve. He turned the arm so all could see the Dark Mark tattooed there and listened to the gasps of anger and surprise that went through his watching schoolmates.  
  
"But it seems that not all Slytherin's share you're views." He said quietly.  
  
Malfoy dived at him.  
  
"Stupefy," said Harry lazily, and the Death Eater fell back unconscious. Harry turned and pointed his wand a Goyle, who froze.  
  
"Stupefy."  
  
He pointed it at Crabbe who ducked, much good it did him too.  
  
"Stupefy."  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione tentatively.  
  
"Where are your wands?" he asked instead of answering. Now was not the time and place for heart to hearts.  
  
"Over there." Said Ginny, already on her way to pick them up and hand them out.  
  
"If Malfoy is a death Eater then he will have called in his friends to say that Hogwarts has been taken." Harry explained, tucking his wand away.  
  
"They wouldn't dare!" yelped Colin Creevey, clutching his camera in fright.  
  
Harry frowned at him, "have you had no news of the outside world at all?" he asked in disbelief, looking from one face to another.  
  
"No, why?" asked Ron, coming closer, all reservations apparently gone.  
  
Harry shook his head a little, "rats. Why do I have to be the bearer of bad news?"  
  
"Harry! Tell us!" cried Parvati.  
  
Harry sighed, "It's begun. Voldemort has unleashed his Death Eaters as far as Australia. Muggles everywhere a being killed, and its not just muggles either. Wizards and witches are dying. St Mungo's is filling up quickly. London is the main battle ground as far as I know, and that's why all the teachers left, they have to help. Giants will be on their way, and unless I'm much mistaken, Giffons. "  
  
That set the cat out again. Murmurings arouse and washed over him and he sat and let them complain for a second while he fiddled with the bandages on his hands.  
  
"I understand if you won't help. But just think. You're families are out there. If you want to do all you can that's fine, but if you think they'd rather you stay safe then I suggest you hide in Madame Trelawney's tower. It's hard to find, easily defendable because of the trap door and you'll be in Hogwarts."  
  
He looked around at the indecision on their faces, "and I think that perhaps first and second years should stay anyway."  
  
Many of them looked relived.  
  
"Decide and we'll get going." Harry said, and pulled the bandages off his hands and stuffed them in his pockets, deciding that he didn't need the distraction.  
  
There was more murmuring and then the first and second years headed out, after one of the seventh years unsealed the doors.  
  
"Harry, how did you know?" asked Hermione, coming up.  
  
"I remembered seeing Malfoy on a hot day with long sleeves and then I saw him at the Quidditch match clutching his arm like I saw Snape do once." Explained Harry.  
  
"Well, good on ya mate." Said Ron, clapping him on the back, "I'm glad you're ok." He added awkwardly  
  
Harry smiled at his friend, "thanks."  
  
He looked around at all the watching schoolmates and said, "It's time we left."  
  
They headed to the Gryffindor common room, the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins gasping in delight at the cozy room.  
  
Five of the students had stepped into the fireplace and headed to St Mungos when a familiar noise shook the castle. Harry shoved his way through the crowd of students and smiled in relief when he saw a ship coming out of the lake. A few seconds later he saw six huge horses pulling a large carriage land at the castle door.  
  
"Hermione, you're in charge, keep this going. Ill be back soon." He called to the head girl, who nodded and ushered another student into the fireplace.  
  
Harry shoved his way through the crowded common room and pelted down stairs (ducking Peeves water balloons) and arrived at the Great Doors in time to meet Madame Maxine.  
  
He bowed politely,  
  
"Where is Dumbledore?" asked the large woman.  
  
"He is fighting Madame Maxine."  
  
"We have come to help. With this fighting. where is Hagrid?"  
  
"The same milady."  
  
Just then a group of rather wet students arrived, led by none other than Krum.  
  
"Hello Harry." He said and shook Harry's hand and nodded politely to Madame Maxine.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile, this was something entirely unexpected but welcome, and he said so. Krum smiled tightly, "when I heard of the attacks I knew we had to help so I gathered up all my old school mates and here we are."  
  
"It is welcome." Said Harry warmly, "those Hogwarts students that wish to fight are at this moment leaving the school by Floo to head towards St Mungos and London, which is the centre of the fighting so far.  
  
"Take us there." Said Krum and Maxine together.  
  
By this time the two hundred or so Hogwarts students had arrived at St Mungos and were waiting patiently in the foyer. They got a big surprise when Madame Maxine and Krum arrived, one after the other in quick succession, and where even more surprised when about fifty students from each other school arrived as well. Harry was the last to arrive, and did so just before Dumbledore entered.  
  
He came down the stairs from the first floor with Lupin and Mr Weasley and stopped in amazement when he saw the students. Madame Maxine came forwards and said in a calm voice, "we are here to help."  
  
"As are we." Said Viktor Krum firmly.  
  
"And the Hogwarts students?" asked Mr Weasley weakly.  
  
"We cannot sit and wait." Said Hermione quickly, "we have come to help as well."  
  
"And," added Ron grandly, watching the look on his fathers face, "we come not as Ravenclaw, Slytherin Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."  
  
Harry, who had come up beside him smiled and added.  
  
"We come as Hogwarts."  
  
An; like I said, it was fun to write. Next time, the big awkward scene between Harry and his two friends. I think so anyway. Perhaps that will be the last chapter. I don't know, this things writing itself. And like Rocky thinks, it's drawing to a close. Hehehe. See you next chapter. 


	19. Watered Down

AN; can't think of anything to say..., except Teep. Mibble. Humbug. Muggle and flabber.  
  
Chapter 19.  
  
Watered Down  
  
Half an hour later the students were organized in pairs, each put with another student and instructed not to leave their side, and told to stay in large groups. Harry was with Neville, who appeared much relived that he didn't get put with one of the younger ones. Hermione and Ron were together, Ron glancing at Parvati as often as possible, making Hermione sigh.  
  
The large group of students split up, Harry's group of students and Order Personnel to head up to where (Lupin confided quickly in hushed tones the giants were massing) and the other smaller group to stay with Dumbledore and head down where (Lupin said) the Death Eaters where slowly heading inwards through the deserted streets of London.  
  
Harry was a little resentful at not being chosen to go with Dumbledore and fight the Death Eaters, but Neville appeared relived so he didn't say anything.  
  
It began to rain, big droplets hitting their shoulders and lowering the temperature quickly. Harry, Krum, and Kingsley were leading, Harry trying to encourage Neville to smile and calm down, and the others talking quietly.  
  
They were ten block from St Mungo's with limited visibility (even with Harry's water proof glasses) and quickly becoming cold when a inhuman roar spilt the air.  
  
From in front of them ten giants appeared from behind buildings and coming out of waterways, all of them swinging clubs. The closest stepped over a house with amazing speed and swung its chunky club with a 'gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar' of pleasure.  
  
The group scattered, Harry grabbing Neville and propelling him into a alleyway. He stood at the corner and watched the giant.  
  
"Know any spells?' asked Neville through chattering teeth.  
  
"None. But we have to try."  
  
Harry stepped smoothly round the corner and lit his wand ignoring for the moment the screams of his schoolmates, followed by Neville. The bright light attracted the attention of the two nearest giants. Mesmerized by the light the stepped closer and Neville and Harry in perfect synchronization called out "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
The two clubs rose majestically into the air and landed on the giant heads. There was no thickening crack, only a dull thud and Harry swore rather violently. The giants roared in anger at having their light extinguished and Harry and Neville both yelled the levitation spell again, and this time dropped the clubs from a greater height. There was a sickening crash and all noise in the street stopped as everyone, both giant and human watched in awe or anger as the two fell.  
  
The giants took offence. Harry grabbed Neville and tugged him back around into the alleyway, and the next instant both were knocked of their feet as the giants club smashed the building they were standing next to bits and rubble flew everywhere. Harry landed on a brick, hurting his ribs and hands. He coughed as the dust cleared and looked around. Neville was lying a few feet away, unconscious and with a bloody forehead. He pushed his way through the broken bits of roofing and shook Nevilles shoulder. In the street he could hear spells being shouted and angry roars from the remaining eight giants, but again ignored them for the moment and shook Neville awake.  
  
"wha?" asked Neville groggily, and then seeing Harry, "crap."  
  
Harry chuckled and hauled him to his feet.  
  
They ran back out into the fray, and had to duck as another club flew their way. Harry looked around for Ron and Hermione, they were attacking the legs of a giant with spells opposite, but had not noticed the giants friend coming up behind them, ignoring the spells that Lupin, Kinglsey and Tonks were throwing at it.  
  
"RON!! HERMIONE!!!" he bellowed, sprinting forwards, Neville beside him.  
  
"HEY YA BIG WINDBAG!!" shrieked Neville, and the giant paused in its club swinging to lumber round and blink at him stupidly for a second, then-  
  
"NEVILLE LOOK OUT!!! Came from a dozen voices.  
  
The club slammed full force into Neville, clipping Harry. Harry flew sideways, and looked up to see Neville sailing up and up and up and up, and then down, straight into the half full water way a half block away.  
  
Harry ignored the pain in his only recently healed shoulder and tore down the rubble strewn street to the waterway (AN; canal thingy, rivulet, whatever you want to call it) and slipped down the sloped concrete to where Neville was lying on his stomach, half in the water. Harry rolled him over and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his friend breathing. Neville opened bleary eyes and managed to say between what appeared to be broken teeth, "ouch."  
  
Harry chuckled and hauled his friend out of the water. There was a whooshing in his ears and he was breathing heavily from running.  
  
Neville, only semi conscious frowned and said, "I hear water." Harry smiled and patted his friends arm and glanced at the water in the flat of the concrete rivulet. Then he frowned too, was it his imagination or was there more water than a few seconds ago?  
  
He stiffened, gripping Neville's wet and bloody shirt tighter, and very, very slowly turned his head to look up stream. He should have been very surprised by what he saw. He wasn't. A great black wall of water rushing towards him. He hoiked Neville up higher against his chest, yelled at his friend to take a deep breath, and took one himself and then the water hit them.  
  
(AN: anyone who has ever been dumped by a wave knows this feeling. It's hard to describe, but I reckon almost every one has been dumped or shoved into a pool or fallen, im not very good at describing this so just think of what it feels like.)  
  
Icy water swirled around them; Harry and Neville (the latter quite unconscious) were churned around with dizzying force in the icy blackness, Harry gripping Neville grimly and kicking weakly. The sense of utter helplessness made Harry more scared than he had ever felt before.  
  
Then a flailing hand broke the surface and with one strong kick broke through. He took one big gasp before the current shoved them under again. Harry kicked frantically, silently cursing his cloak and robes and they broke water again. This time Harry managed to keep them afloat, desperately keeping Neville's head above water. And the swift moving water carried them a way before an exhausted Harry saw salvation. Up ahead there was a low bridge, low enough-?  
  
His hand smacked the wet metal and -miraculously- gripped it. Harry hung there, exhausted, the current dragging at his feet, Neville weighing heavily in his arm. The arm holding onto the framework of the bridge was already tired, but at this new kind of torture it screamed in protest. Harry looked left, then right. The left bank was closest. Slowly, painfully, Harry spread the fingers of his hand out, dragging them a millimetre sideways. He repeated this process-oh, about one hundred times before they reached the edge of the bridge. Harry hung there, exhausted beyond measure. The water seemed to be pulling more strongly now, and he looked down at the rushing swirl. It seemed very inviting. Besides, he reasoned, he didn't have enough strength to push Neville out, and if he just hung there his hand would give out and they would both drown, better to let go and try and find another place, a flatter place to get out!  
  
His hand slipped, and he looked up at it, wondering what to do. Such is the human mind I suppose, that he wondered if Voldemort had some hand in this water. The thought of Voldemort gave him unexpected strength and he gripped the bridge tighter.  
  
Two pairs of hands came from nowhere. One pair wrapped around Harrys wrist, the other grabbed his unconscious friend. They were hauled over the side, dripping and exhausted and a voice gave a cry of amazement, "Harry!?"  
  
It was Mr Longbottom. Harry gasped for breath, and then;  
  
"My god, its Neville!" cried Neville's mother, leaning over her son. Mr Longbottom joined her and Harry struggled to a sitting position on his own, breathing deeply and consciously relaxing his muscles.  
  
"Harry!" Mrs Longbottom's voice was shaking, "what happened to him?"  
  
"giant." Gasped Harry, still sucking air.  
  
"Good grief!" muttered Frank.  
  
"We had better get him-them- to St Mungo's Frank!" said Alice, carefully lifting her sons head. Harry wached as Frank hefted his son into his arms. Neville groaned as sore ribs moved.  
  
"St Mungo's?" Harry asked wearily as Alice Longbottom pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Yes Harry, over there." She said with a quizzical look.  
  
Harry looked. Sure enough, St Mungo's stood there, about three blocks to the left. He blinked. Surely his wild ride had been more than ten blocks? It had seemed like forever!  
  
"We saw someone hanging onto the bridge out the window," Alice told him as she helped him along, "and we came to help."  
  
"I'm glad you did." Harry confessed, "I was just about to let go."  
  
"Well I'm glad you didn't!" said Alice at once. Harry smiled.  
  
Inside the hospital he was given warm, dry clothes and he sat outside the Longbottom's ward while they waited for their son's diagnosis. Alice came to tell him when she heard.  
  
"He has several cacked or broken ribs, a broken nose and a cracked shoulder blade and a chipped hip. And lots of bruises. And he has hypothermia; the nurse says it's lucky we got to him when we did. But he wont wake for a while."  
  
She disappeared back into the room before Harry could say anything, and he sat again, but only for a minute. He got up and went to the reception desk where he knew there was a drink machine. He figured out how to work the infernal machine and drank a little, and was leaning against a statue wondering what to do next when shouts made him spin around.  
  
The doors banged open, and fourteen very wet figures rushed in the door, three of them carrying their partners.  
  
It appeared that Dumbledore's group had arrived.  
  
An; aren't I mean? No, don't answer that. Just review. Tell me if I've missed something somewhere along the line. I think this is the chapter ill be proudest of. Well, I'll wait and see what you think. Did I do the fights and water scenes right? TELL ME!!!!  
  
Another thing, I judge how good this story is by the amount of reviews I get.so get reviewing. 


	20. Snape's Setback

An; well lookey here it's another chapter. He he  
  
Chapter 20. (!)  
  
Snape's Setback  
  
Dumbledore was carrying an elder order member that Harry didn't know, Lupin was carrying Tonks, looking rather pale, and someone else he didn't know was carrying a Hogwarts student.  
  
Harry pelted to the doors of the closest ward and bellowed at the nurses, "THREE NEW PATIENTS!" two of them immediately dropped their work and hurried out to the sodden group. Harry tried to push his way through the group to Lupin or Dumbledore, but more nurses arriving made him step back and simply watch proceedings.  
  
"It was horrible," he heard one of the Hogwarts third years pant to a friend, "the way they disappeared together!"  
  
"What!" said Harry, coming over, "what happened?"  
  
"The Death Eaters were fighting us and then we heard this roar, Professor Lupin said it was a giant after, and then all the Death Eaters disappeared, it was weird." Said the boy, his eyes never leaving Harry's scar.  
  
"I overheard the Headmaster say that it was a giant calling for back up, but he said it so quietly that I barely heard him." Added the other.  
  
"Harry! WAIT!!" cried one of them, but he ignored them and ran out the door, skidded on the wet tiles and then sprinted out into the pouring rain, heading up hill.  
  
It wasn't long before he was soaked again, and he skidded on slippery cement round corners, heading to where he had last seen his friends. The place was deserted, except for three dead giants. They blocked the road, and Harry went round the block to see if there was any clue as to their where-about's.  
  
A wand, lying on the ground caught his attention. He picked it up and recognized it immediately. It was Ron's. Harry looked around. Where should he go? He hoped his friends were alright, if anything happened to them...he shook himself, it was no use thinking about her-them! He had to keep moving.  
  
He put the wand in his pocket, keeping his out and ready.  
  
He heard a male cry of pain come from somewhere to his left.  
  
He began to run, the silence deafening.  
  
He bolted down an alley and skidded to a stop in the shadows when his scar began to hurt suddenly and sharply.  
  
He peeked around the corner and a sorry sight greeted his eyes.  
  
Severus Snape was kneeling, clutching his left arm with his right hand; he was looking up with bloodshot eyes at the Death Eater standing over him. There was blood seeping out of his mouth and nose, and his trousers were torn and bloody around the ankles, his wand lying n the ground broken beside him. He was shaking. There was two other Death Eaters standing beside him, Sentinels.  
  
"You betrayed us all! And for that you shall pay!" cackled the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Harry felt anger begin to burn inside him again. Snape might not be his favourite person in the world, but nobody except Voldemort deserved to die at the Hands of the Death Eaters.  
  
Lestrange raised her wand.  
  
"EXPELIARMUS!!!" bellowed Harry, and all three wands sailed out of their owner's hands and into the dark alley behind him. Harry's wand was getting hot again. He stepped out into the street and pointed his wand at the three. Snape jerked in surprise, his face going whiter.  
  
"You got it wrong." Snarled Harry and his voice wasn't his own, it was deeper and so, so angry, "you're the ones that will pay."  
  
He didn't need to say a spell. The anger in his heart did it for him. The three Death Eaters didn't even have time to scream before they died, the white light engulfed them and then it faded, and they were lying on the ground, untouched but very, very dead.  
  
Harry hurried forwards, stowing his wand in his pocket and reached down to help Snape.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked, taking Snape's good arm to help him to his feet.  
  
"Not well." Muttered the pale man, paler than usual, but with two bright red spots of colour on his cheeks.  
  
"Lean on me then." Said Harry, not letting the reluctance he felt enter his voice  
  
It was an odd moment. The two, so often at odds, were working together, and actually benefiting from it. Harry calmed down, Snape escaped death.  
  
They walked, Snape limping and leaning on Harry and grunting in pain every now and then. It was raining still, which was good because it cooled Harry down; half carrying a grown man was rather heated work. The slippery ground made it hard for Harry to take some of Snape's weight but there wasn't much choice.  
  
They rounded a corner about half an hour later,(An; gee corners are useful things aren't they?) and by this time Harry was very tired. In front of them in the street there was numerous people, either standing or sitting, illuminated by sentries holding their wands aloft in a large circle around their friends. Those standing where tending to those sitting who where obviously wounded, some badly. They stared for a full minute and then Harry began to help Snape forwards, his legs aching and his arms hurting with exhaustion for the second time that night.  
  
"Stop where you stand!" called voice and all conversation in the street stopped as the students and order personnel turned to look fearfully at the darkness in which the sentinel was peering.  
  
With a start Harry recognized the voice, it was Ron. For a second he couldn't speak, overcome with relief, and then,  
  
"Ricta Sempra!" burst towards them, and Harry and Snape dived sideways, landing with a yelp and a thump in the gutter.  
  
"Ron! Damnit! It's me! For goodness sake put that thing away and give me a hand!" yelled Harry frantically as he staggered upright under Snape's weight. Apparently the excitement was too much for the Professor, because he had passed out.  
  
"Harry?" Ron's voice was wary.  
  
"Don't believe it Ron!" shrieked Hermione from the other side of the guarded space, "you saw what happened to him and Neville! It's a trick!"  
  
Harry blinked. Then he let Snape fall to the ground and held his wand up, "lumos ohlem!"  
  
He lit up the unconscious figure of Snape and said, "professor Snape has been attacked we need to get him some aid."  
  
"As if you'd ever help Snape!" snapped Ron, apparently convinced of him being an imposter. By this time Dumbledore had come over from where he had been tending to a wounded student. He peered into the light surrounding Harry and asked Moody, "What do you see?"  
  
"No lies going on here, but the boy hasn't actually stated that he is Harry Potter." Said Moody, holding a pocket sneakscope.  
  
"But I AM Harry POTTER!!" called Harry angrily, "Neville and I survived the water and he's at St Mungo's right now."  
  
"It is Potter, Albus." Said a weak voice from the ground, and Harry jumped, he had forgotten about Snape.  
  
"He killed three Death Eater's to help me." Added the professor before blacking out again.  
  
"Severus?" asked Dumbledore coming forwards.  
  
"I think it is the Potter boy, Albus," said Moody's growl, there's no lies going on and he did just state who he was."  
  
"Harry?" asked Ron, quiet with amazement.  
  
"Hi Ron, how'd you go?"  
  
"I'm fine!" said Ron, coming forwards, "but you sure don't look it."  
  
"Snape's heavy." Muttered Harry, earning a laugh from Lupin. Ron clapped him on the back.  
  
"It's good to see you!" he said awkwardly, and Harry smiled at his friend through the rain.  
  
"Good to see you too." He said as Dumbledore and Lupin carried Snape past, "what happened to the giants?"  
  
"The Death Eaters turned up, and then they all disappeared and the Griffons arrived." Said Ron bleakly. He shook his head, "it was terrible, I don't think anyone got hurt too badly but it was still terrifying."  
  
"Harry?" Hermione had come up. Harry smiled at her and hugged her, "how are you? Didn't get beaten around?"  
  
"No I'm fine. What happened to you?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes Harry, what did happen?" asked Lupin as he and Dumbledore joined them.  
  
"When the water took me and Neville I went with the flow until I could grab a low bridge and then I hung there, holding Neville up too. Mr. and Mrs. Lonbottom pulled us out. The bridge is right near St Mungo's and they saw us through a window. Neville's in a coma I think, I don't know too much but his parents are with him. I was at St Mungo's when your group returned I asked some students what had happened. They told me and I went to help." Even in his own voice it sounded foolish.  
  
"Then I found Snape and three Death Eaters."  
  
"Did you really kill them Harry?" interrupted Lupin. Harry nodded mutely, not proud of what had happened.  
  
"Ah, Potter, I was wondering when you would turn up. Unlike my underlings I knew a simple wall of water would not keep you down." The voice was low, had a hiss and was familiar. A green light began to shine. Voldemort had arrived.  
  
An; Review. Please? 


	21. The Beginning of The End or is it the ot...

,AN; ????  
  
well I hope your mum didn't murder you too much Jac0.  
  
Chapter 21.  
  
The Beginning of the End...  
  
The light shone, the Order and co stepped backwards.  
  
There was a green flash and Voldemort was standing in front of them, looking very triumphant and rather ugly. He was wearing the usual, the long black robe, and the wand glittering meanly in his hand, with Nagini curled around his neck.  
  
"I know, you see, that you have a mission to fulfill." Sneered the snakelike man.  
  
The Dark Lord raised his wand, pointing it directly at Harry.  
  
"I could kill you now." Said the Dark Lord. Nobody moved.  
  
"Go ahead." Said Harry suddenly, earning quite a few aghast looks, "it would be an easy way out." he added sarcastically. His hand was moving very, very slowly. Beside him Ron and Hermione were frozen, he could see the colour slowly draining out of their faces.  
  
The Dark Lord laughed.  
  
"When have I made anything easy for you?" he asked.  
  
"Never." Harry agreed, "I thought it would be too good to be true." He added mournfully. His hand had almost reached his wand.  
  
"Exactly," sneered the Dark Lord into the silence.  
  
Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at his enemy. Hermione squeaked in horror and Ron nudged her angrily.  
  
"Time to end it." He hissed, mightily sick of the fear that entered the air whenever Voldemort was mentioned. He was going to put a stop to it.  
  
No one, except perhaps Dumbledore, understood what happened next. A bright white light spewed from Harry's wand. A bright green stream flew from Voldemort's.  
  
The two lights collided in the middle of the space between the two groups. There was a silent explosion in the dark street. Air disappeared. The rain sizzled into nonexistence, the heat singed eyebrows. People ducked. The combined powers spread, lifting everyone, Order and co. alike, off their feet and throwing them at least ten feet. They landed, blinked, and Harry Potter and the Dark Lord were gone, there was just a crater in the middle of the street. Ron swore. So did Lupin. Hermione went very, very white and Ginny put an arm around her waist. Even the Slytherin's seemed affected, muttering to friends and shaking their heads.  
  
*** (I'd end it there, but, hey, I know id get hate mail....so... :)  
  
Harry and Voldemort 'landed' in one of the oddest places Harry had ever seen. They were standing in an over grown country lane, the green moss and tree's visible and Harry realized with a shock that it was dawn. The sun was coming up, not visible yet but it would be breaking over the horizon any minute. Everything was bathed in a grey light and a small breeze ran through his hair. On his left was a waist high brick fence covered with moss. On the other side of the fence was a field. Beyond that a cottage. On his right there were what appeared to be the ruins of a house, also covered with moss.  
  
"Well Potter. Do you like the setting for the final battle?"  
  
A creaking sound caught Harry's attention before he could answer. He turned his head, there was an old fashioned sign made of wood with copper letters and hangers. It was rusty/green and mossy, but still readable.  
  
/Godric's Hollow/  
  
*flashback*  
  
"...later that night he arrived at Godric's Hollow..." Lupin's voice, heavy with pain.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Godric's Hollow. This is where he had lived with his parents. Before...  
  
He turned back to Voldemort. The Dark Lord hadn't moved.  
  
"Oh yes, Potter, this is the place." The Dark Lord nodded and watched Harry through smouldering eyes,  
  
"This is where they died."  
  
An; im gonna end it there, just so you can review and tell me what a meanie I am. Review.  
  
My notes chappie got deleted from Hp and the Beginning of the End, so im gonna add it on here sometime soon, but as an extension to the chappie. C ya then.  
  
By the way, if you want me to review your stories then please email me, and ill do the best I can. Once I'm done with this story ill probably have Harry Potter withdrawal symptoms so ask me to review and I will do so. 


	22. no name Final Battle? wateva

An; I don't think I have much to say. Ummmmm.......... nope. Nothing to say well, of course I could say that you reviewers are really cool and please keep reviewing. I might write some more Harry, but they aren't gonna be epic storieds like these two.  
  
Chapter 22.  
  
Godric's Hollow  
  
Harry staggered in shock. The dreams he had had, the screams, the laughter, all had happened here. His parents had died here. He had been given his scar here. All the pain he had ever felt had originated on this spot. All their dreams and hopes had turned to nothing. He stared at the Dark Lord numbly until he remembered something else and smiled, shocking the elder man.  
  
"But you were defeated her last time." He said in a low voice ignoring the pain in his scar, "that can't be a good omen."  
  
"On the contrary Mr Potter, I have never been defeated in the same place twice."  
  
Harry laughed, "what about the Death Eaters Hole? I got in and out twice."  
  
"And they payed for it." His adversary stated, making Harry's blood freeze.  
  
Voldemort appeared tired of talking, because the next instant he said "CRUCIO!!"  
  
"Protego." Said Harry and the spell disappeared.  
  
"Very good, Potter. But..."  
  
The Dark Lord waved his wand. Wave of blue light shot out from it in a wave. Harry felt it slam into him and lift him off his feet. There was a millisecond of -nothing, just nothing- and then he hit the ground and heard something snap. His shoulder blade again. Before he could even take a breath he was being lifted into the air again.  
  
"crucio!"  
  
Harry writhed in pain In mid air, trying to breathe, waiting for it to stop. It didn't, and it seemed to go on and on and on. Then he was dropped again. He hit the ground and had enough sense left to role so as not to break his ankles. He fired of a spell at Voldemort, but didn't know what he said, just knew that it made the Dark Lord duck.  
  
Birds tweeted cheerfully in the trees. Harry listened to them for a second. No matter what happened the cycle of nature would go on. It didn't matter to the birds and bee's that wizards and witches would die. He clambered painfully to his feet and the Dark Lord smiled, "this is going to be a good long fight Potter." He laughed, and Harry glanced at the house next to him. Then he yelled with all the anger he could, "AV-ADA KAD-A- VRA!!  
  
The green jet very nearly hit Voldemort, who had to jump sideways. He stared at Harry in disbelief for a second. That was all Harry needed. He concentrated and for the second time, took over Voldemort. It hurt. He felt his scar reopen and blood begin to run down his face. Voldemort screamed. Harry withdrew and aimed his wand.  
  
"EXPELIARMUS!!!" he yelled at the same moment that Voldemort yelled "CRUCIO!!"  
  
The two spells collided and then something rather odd happened. Prior Incantum, with a twist is what Harry called it later. Their wands flew out of their hands and towards each other across the distance between the adversaries. Then they circled each other, their tips facing upwards in a ball of light. Harry and the Dark Lord could only watch in amazement bordering on fear as the light of their two spells lit up the hollow. The light grew and grew until they had to shield their eyes. The two wands rose higher into the air and there was a clap of thunder and both ducked instinctively. When they looked up again there was only one wand, longer and thinner than the two that had been there before, slowly spinning in a ball of golden light. It was floating abut three meters above the ruins of Harry's old house.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds as both took in what this meant and then Voldemort smiled and said "it looks like I shall have to kill you with my bare hands then Potter. I shall enjoy it immensely."  
  
In three lighting fast steps he was on Harry, swinging his fist. Harry, well used at having to duck Dudley's punches ducked and drove his two fists into Voldemort's stomach, who staggered back with an amazed 'oof'. Harry straightened and smiled grimly. The Dark Lord had obviously not been expecting this.  
  
They traded blows, Harry ducking, dodging and trying to keep out of contact. It didn't work well. He was up against a man that obviously had some experience and all he was was a lanky teenager, not much more. Very soon he had a flattened nose and a glorious shiner. The Dark lord had a few cracked ribs from a well aimed kick and a small shiner himself. It wasn't the sort of fighting you see in movies. No, those people actually knew what they were doing. Harry and Voldemort simply tried their best to knock each other out.  
  
Harry thumped the man with all his might and ran towards the wand, charging over the ruins of his old house. Perhaps the worst move he ever made. The Dark Lord tackled him from behind and Harry went down, smashing his face into a brick. He felt his jaw break and lost all breath as a burst of pain ran up the side of his face.  
  
The Dark Lord jumped forwards. His anger made him powerful and Harry tried to duck but wasn't quick enough because of his shoulder and jaw. Voldemort's hands wrapped around his throat tighter and tighter. Harry tried to pry his hands away but nothing happened, Voldemort's anger gave him strength. Things began to blur. Harry's arms relaxed a little, his struggle began to lessen. Things began to go quiet, Voldemort's breathing and his own haggard gasps faded out and then- a sickenly loud crunch broke it. Suddenly Harry didn't feel any pain, but his eyes opened wide and-  
  
*flashback*  
  
Its wing caught him in the chest, flinging him backwards into the air off his broom.  
  
"There's two of them?" Harry thought as he began to fall. Above him the Griffon wrapped its powerful claws around his Firebolt, there was a sickening crack and splinters flew.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
His Firebolt. One of only two things that Sirius had ever given him. The Griffon had taken it away, at Voldemort's order.  
  
The anger burned. His scar grew white hot. The fire grew and Harry shoved the Dark Lord off him. He went flying, his face paling with horror. Harry wiped blood away from his mouth and nose and held up a hand. The wand came to him, still in its glowing ball of light. The instant he touched it-  
  
The Dawn disappeared. Far away in the center of London screams arose from those still in the wet street where Harry and the Dark Lord had left them. Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Colin, Dennis, Parvati, Padma and Lavender stopped and watched in indescribable horror as Darkness grew, sweeping over the light blue sky in a black wave. There was no moon, no stars. They looked at each other in unbelief. It couldn't be...  
  
Krum stood alone, staring up at the sky. He was neither scared nor worried. Those that were underestimated Potter something dreadful. He would come through, having done what he was meant to. They had not seen him in the maze; they had not seen him under the water. He would be alright; all he had to do was use the human side of him...  
  
Hagrid knew as soon as he saw the fading light that it would mean bad news. Either Harry was dead or dying. That wasn't good. Fang made a small murmur beside him. The dog had insisted on coming with him, and Hagrid, the lone guard at the ministry was glad for the company.  
  
Fudge did not know what was happening. But he was scared, "find Dumbledore! Ask him what going on!!"  
  
In his hospital room Neville, Alice, and Frank stopped talking and watched the darkness creep through the air, the silence in between them deafening. Alice hurriedly lit a lamp as the room went dark. They heard cries from the other patients as the darkness stole over Britain and further...  
  
Tonks watched the darkening sky, knowing what was happening, powerless to do anything about it. She listened silently to the cries and mutterings of her fellow patients. Nurses hurried past, calming patients down. Please God...  
  
Mrs. Arabella Figg called her cats in. they came willingly, not liking the anger in the air. She clutched her string bag as the darkness over took Surrey. Her kitchen went dark and she turned on the electric (ekletric!) lights and muttered, "This has something to do with the Potter boy. I know it."...  
  
Molly was standing in the kitchen of the black residence watching the darkness when Percy entered. She turned to him, "I'm afraid they're all dead..." Percy smiled, "not that lot."  
  
Petunia Dursley's pursed her lips. This was obviously something to do with their lot. Obviously something had happened; people were seeing giants and great big birds. It was on the news. Dudley cowed in his too-small chair and mumbled something about Dementor's. Vernon was pacing angrily, "I'll have his head, and I know this is his entire fault. They made quite a comical look, al in their pajamas. It was dawn after all.  
  
Muggles that weren't usually up at that time of day stared out their windows in armament as night came again in a rush. Televisions blurred and made odd noises, radios simply stopped working. The looked at each other in bewilderment. What on earth was going on?  
  
Witches and Wizards hiding from the sounds of fighting that had terrified everyone during the night came out on the street and stood next to muggles shoulder to shoulder watching this unearthly eclipse.  
  
At Hogwarts Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were just coming round. The great Hall was empty and silent, save for Peeves cackling in a corridor not far away. The stared in amazement at the tiny amount of light the magical ceiling made. Something was very wrong. If this was the beginning of Voldemort's reign then he, Malfoy, wasn't so sure he wanted any part of it.  
  
The Death Eaters watched with a growing amount of apprehension as the darkness grew. Where was their Lord? What was happening? Was it the Potter boy?  
  
Fawkes watched his master from the top of a building. His master was worried. Fawkes knew why, the little phoenix had disappeared. And his master was worried that the little phoenix would not survive. Fawkes knew that his master would be happy if he helped the little lightning scared phoenix. He spread his wings and rose into the darkening sky and began his search for the little master/friend.  
  
Astronauts, up in space watched as a black wave covered earth, thick as fog but somehow infinitely worse. They bounced around in their space ship, wondering aloud about what was going on.  
  
"Houston, do you read me? I think we have a problem."  
  
An; Houston, do you read me? He he he... I luv drawing out suspense. Perhaps I'll just leave it like this for the next few weeks...? 


	23. Nostalgia

AN; don't know what to call this. Dum de da....nope. cant think of a name. Final Battle is just too clichéd. Sigh. Tell me. Perhaps Nostalgia??  
  
23.  
  
Harry looked around, confused. Why had that just happened? What was going on here? He stared at the new wand in his hand and the evil wizard in front of him. Pain rose in a wave. He let go, for the first time in sixteen years, he let go.  
  
Images flashed through his mind.  
  
"His parents. Dead."  
  
"Neville's Parents. Insane. Fixed."  
  
"Neville looking nervous."  
  
"Quirrel, a young man in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Snape. Misled. Punished. Pale."  
  
"The photograph Moody had handed him. The smiling waving figures. Gone. "  
  
"The unicorn. Dead."  
  
"Fluffy barking."  
  
"Firenze looking up at the sky".  
  
"The mirror, dusty".  
  
"The Philosopher's Stone gleaming in torchlight. It should never have had to happen."  
  
"Malfoy glaring at him."  
  
"Tom Riddle laughing."  
  
"Ginny's pale face. The diary under her arm."  
  
"Fawkes coming to his rescue, the Sorting Hat clutched in his claws."  
  
"The Sorting Hat telling him he should be in Slytherin."  
  
"The Basilisk rearing its ugly head towards him."  
  
"Godric Gryffindor's sword, gleaming in an unearthly light. He should have never have had to use it."  
  
"Aragog, exiled in the woods. Alone".  
  
"Hagrid, expelled. His wand broken. Riddle's fault."  
  
"Him, living with the Dursley's. Hating it."  
  
"A big black dog watching him sadly."  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange laughing at him."  
  
"Luna Lovegood, pinning up her notices on the pin board. Telling him that her mother was dead."  
  
"The Thestrals on the Hole. Thin and uncared for."  
  
"The Dementor's circling him and Sirius."  
  
"The screams he heard in his head every time a Dementor came close."  
  
"A grey Tabby watching him anxiously."  
  
"Four or five spells hitting Professor McGonagall in the chest."  
  
"Professor Umbridge smirking at him."  
  
"Dudley's pale face as Harry helped him to his feet in Surrey."  
  
"His amnesia and terror the year before."  
  
"Hermione, curled in a ball in a cell."  
  
"Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny in their own cell, pale and hungry. "  
  
"Harry's months of solitude in Grimauld place. "  
  
"Dobby telling him that he must not go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Aunt Marge bouncing around the ceiling."  
  
"Neville shouting spells through a broken nose at the ministry."  
  
"Hermione falling after the Death Eater had waved his wand at her."  
  
"Ron laughing hysterically as the brain tentacles took hold."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy aiming at him with his wand after he had freed Dobby."  
  
"The red cuts on Harry's arm as he went through the window in Privet drive."  
  
"His broken Firebolt lying on his Hogwarts bed. Its shattered pieces glowing in the moonlight."  
  
"The pain as the Griffons talons opened welts on his back."  
  
(AN: anything else I should add?)  
  
"Nearly Headless Nick smiling at him sadly."  
  
"Buckbeak soaring away with Sirius on his back."  
  
"The sorrow he felt at Sirius' death. He had been the closest thing to a father that Harry had ever had."  
  
"Lupin's face, old beyond his years and weary with pain."  
  
"Dumbledore expression when he told Harry of his destiny."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley kneeling in the upstairs room that held the Boggart, weeping."  
  
"Percy's pale face when Harry visited him at the ministry."  
  
"Arthur Weasley's injuries and Ron's worry about his dad."  
  
"Cedric's body lying cold and still in the graveyard."  
  
"The Tri Wizard cup glowing coldly in the flickering light of the maze."  
  
"The shadowy figures in the golden sphere that whispered advice to Harry"  
  
Voldemort had caused all this, and inadvertently or not he had to pay. A burning, terrible and terrifying anger began to grow in Harry. He stared at the man with whom all his pain and suffering, all the suffering of others had originated. His friends, whom he regarded as his family had all paid dearly for Voldemort's crimes. The loss of his parents, Cedric and Sirius would be repaid. He lifted the new wand until it was pointing directly at Voldemort, who he could just make out in the overwhelming darkness. The wand seemed heavy, as if there was a great weight dangling from its point.  
  
The ground began to shake. A rumble began as Harry's anger reached it peak. Specks of light appeared at the corners of his vision, flew forwards until they reached the tip of his wand and gathered there. Within seconds a cold white light had balled around the point of his wand and it glowed brighter. Voldemort's face was white, shocked and fearful.  
  
Harry was about to commit the worst mistake of all time. He was going to kill in cold blood. Even the fact that the man opposite him had more blood on his hands than Grog the Greedy Goblin or Urg the Ugly giant didn't matter. The spell that would end it was on his lips. He was pronouncing the first syllable when-  
  
Phoenix song filled the air.  
  
An; dum de dummmmmm!!! MWhahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Neon; well what do you think?  
  
Harry; you've turned me into some sort of monster!  
  
Neon; I know! Isn't it great!  
  
Hermione; is he gonna get through it?  
  
Neon; (horrified) how dare you ask? He's Harry Potter! Of course he's gonna survive. He's The Boy Who Lived...one...two...three...four...five...six...seven times!  
  
Harry; (goes red); stop it. You're embarrassing me!  
  
Ron; hey! Why haven't Hermione and I come into it much in the last couple of chapters? That's not fair! My contract states clearly that I appear or am talked about in every single chapter of Harry and the Beginning of the End and Harry and the End of the Beginning! Here I am acting the arse. Again.  
  
Neon; well... its easy to have you act that way.  
  
Hermione; yeah Ron, you're so good at it!  
  
Ron (darkly); shaddup.  
  
Neon; you guys are gonna have a little section to yourselves. I'll swap PoV and then you'll chat to yourselves. A chapter full of introspection, that's what it'll be.  
  
Harry; hey Neon, I thought this little conversation is a way of saying thank you to our reviewers, not TELLING THEM WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!!  
  
Neon; oh be quiet Potter, you'll get your big fight scene where you get to go all triumphant on us-  
  
Ron; pump his ego anymore and he'll be so far up himself that he'll disappear up his own arse.  
  
Harry; hey!!!  
  
Hermione; oh be quiet you two. What were you saying Neonlights?  
  
Neon; ummm....oh, that's right. We just wanted to say to thankyou to all reviewers. All up for both stories (at the time of writing this) we have received um....lets see...one....two...three...  
  
HOURS GO BY. Hermione, Harry and Ron are snoring.  
  
Neon; three hundred and sixty nine ...three hundred and seventy...three hundred and seventy one! Three hundred and fifty nine reviews! Wow! (Yells) GUYS WAKE UP!!!  
  
Harry; huh?  
  
Ron; off with their heads!  
  
Hermione; have you finished counting Neo?  
  
Neon; neo? Hey cool, I get to be The One and kick Smiths butt!  
  
All; roll eyes.  
  
Neon; we have had....um...how many was it again?  
  
All; GROAN  
  
Neon; that's right! Three hundred and seventy one!! That's 3-7-1 people! 371!! Yay! Now all we need is a nice even number, say, four hundred? I know you can all do it!!!  
  
Harry; I'm so happy for you. Just get on with it so I can go back to sleep!  
  
Neon; just wanted to say thank to all you reviewers, wouldn't be here without you...keep on reviewing, email me if you want your story read just email me, my address is on my profile page.  
  
All; THANKYOU EVERYONE!!  
  
Neon; see you next chapter. ^_^  
  
Did you like my conversation? Lol!! 


	24. Fawkes

An; well I bet you didn't expect this.  
  
Fawkes  
  
Harry froze.  
  
"Fawkes?" he asked warily. The big bird landed on his shoulder and nudged him.  
  
Harry started. He could hear a voice in his head.  
  
/what are you doing little friend/brother mind?/  
  
Harry stared at the Phoenix.  
  
/why are you letting yourself become so angry/annoyed/heated? Anger/hate/pain is the root of his evil/wickedness/sin/  
  
Fawkes looked at the wizard who was watching them warily.  
  
"But all he did" began Harry angrily.  
  
/you were told by Mistress Poppy Pomfrey were you not that anger/hate will not hurt/harm/injure him?/  
  
"That's not what she said!" growled Harry, still not moving the wand.  
  
/then that's what she/Poppy/Pomfrey meant./  
  
"But!"  
  
/quiet/peace/calm down little friend/young master/  
  
Fawkes began to sing softly and Harry shut his eyes. He let the anger seep out of him. It would not come back. The light that had gathered around his wand dissipated.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the bird.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Fawkes inclined his regal head. Then he took off, disappearing into the sky.  
  
Harry turned to Voldemort.  
  
"I almost made a very big mistake. I almost became like you." Harry's voice seemed flat, even in his own ears.  
  
Voldemort could think of nothing to say.  
  
"You wanted to know what the prophecy said didn't you?" asked Harry, still not moving the new wand.  
  
Voldemort straightened in surprise. After all his searching, all his worrying, this boy knew what the Prophecy was?  
  
Harry began to recite the words that were burned into his brain by pain.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power that the Dark Lord knows not...and either must dies at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."  
  
He trailed off watching his enemy figure it out. The dawning knowledge hit his face and Harry said, still ignoring the pain in his open and bleeding scar which was letting blood run down one side of his face,  
  
"The odd thing is, I thought my power was anger. That cold power that just began to materialize was my anger and hatred for you. But my friend Fawkes just set me right. You know anger, pain and all those horrible emotions. You feel them all the time. If I am to defeat you truly I have to use things that are so negative to your nature that you cannot live with them."  
  
So say he raised his new wand high above his head. A wind blew Harry's robes around him furiously and Voldemort watched powerless as a burst of yellow light burst from the wand and split the heavens. The ground shook, and rumbles were heard everywhere, even as far as Australia (where Neonlight's was doing her best to kick DE butt ^_^). The beam broke through the blackness overhead and it fell away, crumbling away into dust.  
  
Cries of relief were heard everywhere on earth, and in space.  
  
Harry lowered his wand, smiling. For the first time in seventeen years his heart felt truly light and happy. He pointed the long black stick at Voldemort and a burst of light engulfed the man.  
  
But Voldemort was not to be outdone that easily. He fought back. A wave of darkness rose up from behind him and people everywhere watched in amazement as the new light that had blasted the Darkness expanded to meet this new black mist. The two powers rose, far, far above their masters heads and all Harry's friends watched from London as the two powers collided, like two huge clouds, two huge storms that hit each other and broke. Lightning cracked and thunder boomed.  
  
Harry though of all the people he had ever loved, all the friends he had made. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Ginny, Lupin, Dumbledore, Kinglsey, Tonks, McGonagall, his parents. Cedric. Sirius.  
  
He let the love and warmth he felt for them flow into his wand and burst towards Voldemort.  
  
The Light won the battle and the Darkness disappeared. The light swept over the earth, dispelling the last remnants of Harry's anger and then, quick as lightning, congregated at Harry's wand. He waved it slightly.  
  
He could never be sure, later whether the Dark Lord screamed or not. He knew he threw up his hands and ducked, but Harry could never remember if he screamed. The light engulfed him, and then exploded, sending Harry tumbling through the air. He landed on his back on the rubble and heard the cracks but didn't feel the pain. His scar hurt incredibly. The heat was immense, and Harry breathed it in, burning his lungs and throat as he gasped in pain.  
  
The light faded, too slowly for Harry's liking. Voldemort was lying where he had fallen, spread eagled on the ground.  
  
Harry stared for a second, only just managing to lift his head which felt like lead to watch. He could believe it. The Dark Lord was dead.  
  
But, as before, the spirit of Voldemort survived. Harry watched as it rose from the body, its evil eyes gleaming horribly. He clutched his wand, and said  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the spell did what it was meant to. The spirit screamed, a scream that would haunt Harry's nights for ever and broke apart, still screaming. Slowly fading to dust. Something hit Harry's chest, flinging him back into the ruins, and he yelped. The sign that had swung merrily throughout the battle was knocked over as this invisible explosion hit it. Grass and trees were burnt.  
  
And Harry's scar finally stopped hurting.  
  
An; I'm tired. Good night. ^_^ see you in the next chappie!! 


	25. Introspection I

An; um.  
  
This is in Hermione's POV.  
  
Introspection....  
  
Chapter 25  
  
I hope he's alright. I don't know what I'd do without him. He used to be so quiet, pessimistic. Fifth year helped with that a lot, what with Umbridge on his back, worrying about the Dark Lord (I still can't say his name) and then watching Sirius die. He went crazy for a little while. I remember trying to stop Ron opening his trap and talking about it. Ron had never lost anyone and I think he thought it better than keeping quiet. Maybe for some people it is. Not for Harry. He grew up with no one to talk to and confide in. He can't just change that. I understand that.  
  
He's seen so much. He helped Quirrel die, granted that Quirrel needed to die, and would have died anyway, but Harry still contributed to the chard remains near the mirror. I saw them. I never told anyone, but that image has haunted my dreams all these years. Then he got bitten by a Basilisk. Thanks to Fawkes he survived, bringing Ginny with him. Then, in third year. Well, it was a bit of a shambles. I was lonely the whole year, and my subjects didn't help much. I barely saw him or Ron. When I did Ron wouldn't talk to me, first because of the broom and then the rat. Harry didn't talk to me about the broom, but I think he sort of understood what I was getting at, because he doesn't mention it or rub it in that I was wrong like Ron does. Then we met Sirius and for the first time I was included in an adventure of Harry's. I must confess that I didn't enjoy it. Especially where he ran of towards where he and Sirius were getting attacked. I was so scared that he'd do something and we'd stop existing or something.  
  
Then in forth year there was the tournament. I was more worried about him then than at any other time, save right now. The tasks were horrible, and I wouldn't want to watch but I had no choice I had to because I couldn't stand not knowing. He was wonderful in the first task, and I've never told him this but I was proud of him that day. Then the second task, waking up and finding him beside me. Krum was there too, but I pretty much ignored him. Im sorry about that, I never meant to hurt Viktor but I think I did. Were just good friends now. Not that Ron would believe me. Then the maze task. He disappeared. Came back, bloody and battered and he told us what had happened. He never actually went into detail, just that Voldemort killed Cedric. I never liked Diggory, mostly because his father I suppose.  
  
Then fifth year came around and everything went haywire. Ron said I was going spare. I was. I knew that the letters we were sending him just made him angrier. Then he was attacked by Dementor's and I remember watching Dumbledore yell at the idiot thief and thinking 'he's lucky I wont get to be alone with him in the next few hours'. I would have done more than yell. Then he arrived and something was wrong. He barely talked, especially when we found out that he could be taken over by Vo- The Dark Lord. He yelled at us too, I remember that too. One of the only times ever that he's lost his temper in my presence. Then he lost Sirius too and I knew that he would never be the same. I was wrong. I think that's the biggest mistake we've all made, Ron, Dumbledore and I. We've underestimated him something chronic.  
  
I was heartbroken when he disappeared. I think I cried for three days. And then I felt down all the time afterwards, so much so that McGonagall had a talk to me about my grades. That was embarrassing. She said she knew why I was like it but that it was jeopardizing my future dwelling on it. I couldn't help it. If I had just told him once how much he meant to me then... well I couldn't help it really.  
  
That year was the worst for me and Ron too I think. When we fought we didn't talk to each other for days and there was no Harry to step in and tell us to shut up and take a look at ourselves. Then Ron got wind of his parents capture and we all went rushing off to the rescue and got ourselves into trouble.  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" 


	26. Introspection II

AN; heres Ron!!  
  
Introspection 11.  
  
Hermione looks so worried im afraid she's gonna be sick. She's worried for a good cause though, nobody has seen or heard from Harry in four hours, ever since he and Vol- sorry, the dark Lord appeared and then disappeared with him. Everyone's worried, though I think Hermione a bit more than the others. I think I've missed a growing relationship here. Hmmm... well, I've been busy with Parvati (An; Parvati has agreed to go steady). I hope something does happen, I mean they fit each other just right, but then again, if they break up and have a fight then its going to strain our relationship, and we won't be able to be the marauders anymore.  
  
"How's your arm Ron?" Parvati is asking anxiously,  
  
"Fine thanks. How's your nose?" her nose is swollen to the size of a grapefruit.  
  
She shrugs. "It's fine."  
  
I've often wondered whether Harry was right in the head. I mean, second year he heard voices... well at least that was a basilisk, and then third year the Dementor's mad him pass out, then fourth year, well fourth year was really messed up. Fifth year he could see Thestrals and no one else could, cept loony Lovegood. She's really weird, but harmless enough I suppose.  
  
This year I was so disappointed that he was Head Boy. I felt like crying. I didn't. Boys don't cry. I felt really miserable for about a week. Then it was just an ache. I so wanted to be head boy, to out do my brothers. Well, at least I got Quidditch captain. That at least I can be proud of. Mum was really proud too, even more so than when I got Prefect. And this year im going to ace my newts... if I ever get back to school. I don't know whether I will or not. Things are pretty hectic, there's all these people being bought into St Mungo's, muggles and witches and wizards alike. I've been running errands since they let me out of bed. The only let me out because they needed the space. I've been carrying bandages around and stuff like that, simple but it needs doing. Hermione is too now, she was sitting and moping but now she's working as hard as anyone. Probably to keep her mind of other things. Im glad that it's light in here. Its day time but outside its ark as night, actually, darker than night. It was so scary watching the darkness take over. I watched Dumbledore and he went so whit that I thought he was going to keel over. Lupin gripped his arm and he looked at him and then straightened and began to get everyone moving, either to the Ministry or to St Mungo's.  
  
I hope Harry's alright. He's my best friend and I had to do without him for most of year before last. It was horrible, just Hermione and me. Then he reappeared ad things got better.  
  
Oh heck. Things are happening. The darkness is gone, what the hell???... there's a new light, its not the sun or anything, but its pushing this wave of darkness back. S***! The grounds moving! Thunder claps and lighting strikes! What the hell is going on out there. Everybody's screaming. Hermione's standing next tome, all of a sudden she's looking hopeful. Weird. The light and dark are sort of fighting, pushing each other backwards and forwards across the sky, CRAP!!!  
  
I duck. Things are flying around, there's a big wind even inside. I can see out the window and someone's getting blown across the street. Poor thing. Hermione's asking what's going on. I can't answer, I just hope its Harry, not Voldemort that's doing this.  
  
An; I know its short, but join me for the next chappie. By the way, I now have 406 reviews for both my stories. Thanx, guys.  
  
Lupin's chappie is next/ who then? Tell me and tell me now! All you have to do is click on that little box on the bottom left corner of your screen... 


	27. Werewolf

An; this is in Lupin 's point of view. Hmmm... who else do you want me to do? Because I really like this chapter im going to upload it as a single story too, but with a little more added.  
  
Werewolf. 27  
  
I've had an interesting life. Got bitten even before I came to Hogwarts. I never thought I would make anything of my life. I was a werewolf, and who can top that in terms of despondency? No one I know. Except maybe... nah. He's happy.  
  
I'll be eternally grateful for the help Dumbledore gave me. The passage under the tree, the shrieking shack, the whomping willow. Such big things, all for me. Ill never be able to repay him, he let me have an education, and most importantly, friends.  
  
James. James Potter. You could never tell with the Potter boy, is what the teachers would say. I would never have become his friend if he hadn't come up to me after one class and asked for help, him and Sirius, I would never have presumed to talk to him, the most popular, funniest guy in the school, and smart too. I think he didn't need help with History of Magic, but I'm certain peter – wormtail – did. Sirius came along to our sessions in the library, and slowly I became friends with them. I was terrified that they'd find out what I was, what I could become. They were kind to me, but they could also be cruel. Viciously so, when they wanted. I'm not surprised Severus hated –hates- us. We were horrible to him. Its funny the slant old age gives you. What am I thinking about? Im not that old... but boy, do I feel it. I think sometimes that I've seen more in my life, more pain and horror than many could even imagine. Its been a struggle.  
  
I never really liked wormtail. I refuse to call him peter from here on. He had a weedy look about him, always agreeing with you. For heavens sake, you couldn't carry out a decent conversation with him, it was always, 'yes, I agree utterly' even if that agreement didn't agree with a statement he had said earlier, agreeing with somebody else.  
  
Sirius. Sirius Black, the trouble maker. The only one of us besides me that saw Harry live to a young man. Headstrong, smart, comedian. He was a good friend. He at first only talked to me because James did, but then he saw me as a person, not as the spock of the class, like the Hermione of our time at Hogwarts. Its odd, the similar things that happened to us, Harry and Ron didn't like Hermione, now they do. They didn't like me, and then they did. I wonder whether it's hereditary. Sirius was devoted to James, and then Lily when she entered the picture. He did everything he could for them during their time of hiding, everything he could.  
  
But that's jumping ahead.  
  
When I came back from one of my spells in the shrieking shack they looked at me, all three of them, and I knew that they knew. I think I almost fainted. That would have been unforgivable, especially to me. Boys don't faint unless they're close to death. It's an unwritten rule. So I tried to act calm, sat and asked why they had followed me. James looked a mite ashamed, and Sirius explained. Wormtail looked petrified. I remember feeling a flicker of annoyance then. I was human, like I could suddenly attack him! They told me that they had followed me, and why. I suppose I expected them to find out, sooner or later, but I hoped they wouldn't.  
  
Instead of not being my friends, they did something wonderful. They became Animagi, just for me. I was amazed, embarrassed and overjoyed all at once. It's hard to describe the elation I felt. From then on we were the marauders. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail.  
  
It wasn't long after that that Lily came onto the scene. She was mad at us a couple of times, once for Snape, another for teasing a shyer boy. I think it was her courage and anger that first attracted James to her. He obstinately refused that he was interested, but often Sirius and I would see him look around or her. It was almost comical, the way they shouted at each other, each of them walking away smiling after the fight, but smiling in such a way that only good friends would notice. Sirius and I never stopped teasing him about it. Lily too, I remember once I lay in wait for her and caught her up when she was alone in a corridor. She growled at me. I laughed and commented that she and James were like to Dragons courting. She went so red and I disappeared before she could Bat Boogey me. Later, in the library I saw her looking at a book on dragons. Apparently she hadn't known that dragons court by fighting. I watched her face redden as she read it. She shut the book with a snap, saw me looking. I smiled at her secretively and made the motion of cross my heart at her. And hope to die. Not. Like I would keep it a secret for long. I said the same thing to James. He looked it up too. What he didn't notice is that Sirius and I were watching, or that Lily was in the same isle of books, and watching him out of the corner of her eye. She asked him what he was reading. He showed her. They chatted. The rest is pretty much history. Sirius handed me the galleon he owed me. I crowed. What a match! All my fault, of course. I wonder what Harry would think if he knew he owed his existence to me? He'd probably hit me.  
  
Then, Dark Times began. We stayed friends, all of us. Except for Peter. At the time I thought he was just petrified of the Dark Lord. No I know he was petrified of us finding out where his loyalties really were. Sometimes I wonder, if Sirius hadn't backed out of being secret keeper, if ... if, if, if. Ifing isn't going to help them now.  
  
I remember the fist time I saw Harry. A small baby, wrapped in a blue blanket, with laughing green eyes. I don't know whether he knows that Madame Pomfrey delivered him. Probably not, she's not the sort to talk of the past, is our Poppy. Anyway, I held him, congratulated James and Lily, and wished I had someone special. But only for a moment. I could never risk passing my –er...problem- on to my children. Perhaps one day when someone finds a permanent cure. I'll borrow money and do it. Then... well, maybe.  
  
When I heard that Lily and James are dead I saw them in front of me, slowly fading backwards, Lily's face smiling at her child, James smiling at me, both fading into nothing. I was heartache in the purest sense. I felt so betrayed, for, at that time I thought it was Sirius who had betrayed is all. I regret that now. I knew Sirius so well. The grief in his eyes was so real.  
  
But at the same time I was immensely relieved that Harry had not died. His dear, sweet mother had me pinned as an uncle and I was happy to fill the place. But it was for James that my grief soared. No one had been as kind, save Dumbledore. I was alone, so suddenly.  
  
I should have known when he gave his motorcycle to Hagrid what was going to happen. I found out minutes later of course, but still, maybe I could have done something. I was there on the street when he went after Wormtail. I got blown backwards, saw the finger, and couldn't believe what Sirius had done. Sirius collapsed, sobbing, just in time to be arrested. I felt for him, but I felt so betrayed that I could barely think. It was Dumbledore that came and got me. All I could think was that I was the last of the marauders. Sirius would surely be dead after a few days in Azkaban.  
  
Eleven years went by, so fast. I often thought of Harry, even tried to convince Dumbledore to let me take him. I had heard from a concerned McGonagall that he was with the worst sort of muggle. I remember laughing at their attempts to stop Harry from going to Hogwarts, as Dumbledore told me. He had made sure he kept in touch over the years, as I was shunted from here to there, losing job after job, getting thinner, bitterer, tireder.  
  
Then I was offered the job at Hogwarts. I jumped at the chance to see the castle, Poppy, McGonagall, Flitwick and the fat lady again. The only drawback was Snape. He had changed from the quiet sniveler I once knew. He was now a full blown dickhead. I never really trusted him during the war days but now I had to work with him again. He felt the same way, especially since he wanted the job I got. But he made the potion I needed, and somehow we managed to act cordially.  
  
On the train. The first time I had seen Harry in twelve years. He was so pale. I wondered what he had seen when he had blacked out. But I managed to act as if I didn't know him, didn't know his parents. That felt like a betrayal. I made up for it by teaching Harry the Patronus. It saved him and Sirius. I'm glad it did.  
  
Now I can't help but wonder if I'll see Harry again. I hope so, but he's a Potter. You never know with Potters.  
  
An; well, that's Lupin. Just to let you know without having to read a conversation that I have 400 reviews all up now. More, probably by the time this is uploaded. Thanks.  
  
I know its short, but I'm going back to school tomorrow (year 12!!) and I have to go to bed early for a six o'clock start. Sigh. I hate getting up. The school I don't mind but I really REALLY DON'T LIKE GETTING UP EARLY!! I think I'll take a year off. I think. I don't know. Oh well. Who else is going back to school this week? Hmmm? Most Aussies I reckon, not too sure though. What about u Uk peeples? Waaaaaaah. The drudgery begins.....  
  
Well, actually, I'm back at skool now, but I'm a little behind with my updating. Life can often get in the way. I HAD HOMEWORK THE FIRST DAY!!!! That is so unfair! We had to go to our classes for the year and spend twenty minutes in each. My first class, Psychology, first twenty minutes AND MY +++***%%$$ TEACHER GAVE US HOMEWORK!!! How crap is that??? ARRRGGGHH! "Write one hundred and fifty words defining Psychology" he says, "and read first two chapters" he says. Grrrr!!  
  
Well thanx for letting me rant for a little. C u next chappie. Snape. Ugh. Then maybe Hagrid...dunno yet. 


	28. Bloody Potter

An; well, this is Snape's point of view. Just cus I wanted to.  
  
Take note of the rating.  
  
Bloody Potter.  
  
I can't get away from them, bloody Potter's. They were there all the time through my school days. Teased me, got better marks than me, and embarrassed me. I grew to hate that smiling wimp James, loathe the lackey Sirius and despise the werewolf. Wormtail didn't even warrant a response. Imagine letting a werewolf into the school. Imagine! I've always said Dumbledore was mad. A school full of easy targets, of children, and he actually let a werewolf go there. Here. Whatever. I could never understand what drew them together. The misfit, the idiot, the clown and the ring leader. Bastards. But there they were, terrorizing my schooldays and my dreams. Not dreams, nightmares.  
  
But that's over now. I got a job at Hogwarts, became a teacher. Now I'm finally getting the job I wanted. Just in time to see Potter out the door. I wanted to teach him, to really foul him up, but instead Dumbledore handed the job to The Dark Lord, a pompous dickhead, a werewolf (I hated that year most), and an old fool who turned out to be one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named's foulest creatures. Sometimes I wonder if he did it deliberately. That's crazy, I know. But he was so sure of himself, so damn sure I let it go. I should have pushed harder. I should have ranted more, but he told me to be quiet and I was.  
  
First year I knew immediately what was happening. Quirrel was too young and foolish to understand it fully, but I watched him grow more and more terrified over the year. I threatened him, knowing what it was to be chained to The Dark Lord. I almost pitied him. And then it was bloody Potters son who stood up to him and got the Stone back. I know he would never have gotten through my potion riddle himself, so it's obvious Granger helped him. She's a little cow too, knows everything and likes to rub it in, like Lupin used to.  
  
Second year I knew what was happening. I'm younger than Tom Riddle, and never knew him under that name, but I knew what he became. Again it revolved around Potter. Bloody pompous Potter. I wish he had got bitten by the Basilisk. But again, he returned, blood spattered and hero like.  
  
Third year. Argh. I was actually shocked at the state of my school boy enemy, thin and weary, with tattered robes and bleak eyes, but nonetheless Lupin returned, smiling, happy, so popular, and make no mistake, I knew what he got Longbottom to do in that staff room. It had teachers chuckling every time they saw me, except McGonagall, she actually seemed sympathetic. Sometimes I wonder what that woman's thinking. Then I caught Black, and for a time I was overjoyed. For a very short time. I know it was Potters fault. I said so. He got Black out. Him and that muggle girl Granger. I don't know how, but I suspect it has something to do with that Hippogriff Buckbeak, it escaped the same night too, and is now, conveniently enough, holed up in the Black residence.  
  
Fifth year again revolved around Potter, protecting him because Dumbledore thought it wise. I had to find out about the Prophecy myself, as my questions weren't answered. I don't know what it said but I know Potter knew. He changed, just before he disappeared. He went quiet, of course that might have been grief. Grief. Hah. Black deserved everything he got.  
  
Then he disappeared, and I secretly rejoiced. Everyone was so sad. Like this boy had any real effect on their lives. Huh. As if he was actually friends with Weasley and Granger, or friendly with McGonagall and Dumbledore. He's too far up himself for anything like friendship. Then, of course the little orphan returned to sounding trumpets and tambourines. And he hid in the Black residence. Hid there like a rat. I must admit his potions were better made there than in class, but I'm assuming that he had help from the house elf.  
  
And then, a few hours ago I had to suffer the wrath of three ex friends. And again, Potter turned up. At the time I was too focused on surviving to actually understand the irony, but Potter saved my life. How embarrassing.  
  
The wind is really picking up. The sky's acting all funny. What the ruddy hell is going on? Hello, I know that song. Its Dumbledore's bird, Fawkes. What's he doing here? One would think Dumbledore would want his protector with him. That's odd. I think the bird wants me to follow. What is going on here??  
  
An; dum deed um. Next chapter...should I do Hagrid or get on with the story?? 


	29. NEWTS

An; well I bet you didn't expect it to end thataway, with the fight I mean. To be honest I'm not truly happy with it, but im sure you guys have plenty of suggestions. Email me.  
  
Chapter (This story is much longer than the other!!)  
  
NEWTS  
  
Harry lay where he was, barely conscious, and in pain. So much pain!! Things hurt that he never knew could hurt, and for the first time he believed that there actually was three bones in your ears. He was lying on his back watching the clouds wheel over head, not able to move and not wishing to. He wondered idly what was wrong with him and what Madam Pomfrey's response would be. He knew that somehow he had broken both ankles, and his back was hurting rather too much to be bruised, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how her had hurt it that bad.  
  
A figure in totally black clothes walked into the Hollow, hooded and cloaked. On his shoulder sat a red and gold bird. Harry turned his head a little at the sound of their approach. His breath was rasping in his throat and every time he breathed in he felt the burnt wall of his throat burn in pain.  
  
The figure bent over him and Harry blinked in surprise,  
  
"A life for a life, Potter," Said Severus Snape, almost smiling. (an; Snape almost smiling? What Have I done?)  
  
Snape magiced a stretcher under Harry and soon Harry was floating on it in the air. He tried to speak but found his throat wouldn't allow it.  
  
A few minutes later a boy was carried into St Mungos on a stretcher piloted by Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts. His eyes were black and unseeing, and his lips were cracked, dry and bleeding. He had bruises down one side of his face. His hands were red from heat, a few layers of skin burnt and in some places charred. He had two very limp ankles, and if you could have seen his back you would have seen multiple scratches and cuts. There was an odd shaped cut on his forehead, one that had bled all down the unbruised side of his face and dripped onto his dark clothing. ***  
  
They each had varying reactions. Dumbledore went white, but managed to comfort Harry's friends when he slipped into a coma from loss of blood. He couldn't help but wonder whether the boy would be the same when he woke up, if he woke up. Hermione and Ron didn't need to go pale as they already were, but they did go incredibly quiet when Madam Pomfrey told them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there too, Mr. Weasley sporting bruises proudly, but murmuring comfort to Ginny when she began to cry. Lupin leant against the pristine wall and shut his eyes, thinking that he needed a break. McGonagall clamped a hand over her mouth, but couldn't help smiling proudly when she realized what Harry had done. She was perhaps the first to realize that The Dark Lord was gone, besides Snape, who had disappeared as soon as he delivered the boy. She turned to Dumbledore,  
  
"Just think of what the boy's done Albus!" she said quietly.  
  
Dumbledore turned to her, his eyes empty, "but at what price, Minerva? What price?"  
  
A few hours later, well past noon, the students were sent back to Hogwarts. Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean and Colin had to be dragged away, very nearly kicking and screaming. Ron was indignant, Hermione tearful, Ginny vicious, Luna loud, and Dean and Seamus sang a protest song.  
  
But they left the hospital, and were shunted back to Hogwarts, where routine fell back into place after three days. They still had Newts coming up. None of them studied. Hermione tried to, but her attention wandered, and Ron spent most of his time with Parvati, who had a perfect nose once more.  
  
Harry didn't wake for three weeks. And when he did no one told Ron and Hermione or his other friends, all sets of parents deeming it better for their 'children' to get though NEWTS first. Harry was joined in his room by Neville, who still hadn't recovered properly from his little dip. They lay in their beds, not looking at each other, Neville not looking at Harry because he didn't want to see the black, blue and green face, Harry not looking at Neville because he didn't want to see Neville's reaction to his rather puffy and ugly face.  
  
That didn't stop them having conversations, boring ones, happy ones, boring ones, serious ones, and more boring ones. Neville wasn't the world's greatest communicator but neither was Harry so they were on solid ground.  
  
They had many visitors, many people walked past the door to get a look at Harry, so many in fact that the door was shut permanently. Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs., Weasley visited as often as they could, bringing the daily prophet (which Harry only ever took one look at and winced, there was a huge picture of him on the front, obviously a painting, and he was grinning and waving and the headlines always proclaimed something about how brave he was and how sick). Neville got a laugh out of it though, and Harry had to listen to his friends snickering a he read the articles. Every now and then he would read Harry a little, "Hey Harry, listen to this! And of course, our brave and noble (gee Harry," chuckled Neville, "I didn't know you were noble, was your mum a princess or something??") Mr Potter who triumphed over he who must not be named earlier this month is making progress, the nurses say he will be out...."  
  
Harry found it very easy to become grumpy in those days, he knew his friends were preparing for NEWTS and that made him annoyed, he wanted to do them too! He had to pass this year! Otherwise he would have to repeat...ugh. Repeat...with Snape as DADA teacher. It would kill him. He snapped at Neville a few times, always apologized. He also snapped at the nurses. Their silent I-care-but-I-cant-tell-you-anything-about-what's-going- on-in-the-outside-world looks made him want to throw something.  
  
Of course, after a few weeks of not moving he had to learn to walk again. Madam Pomfrey (who was still there) told him that he would limp whenever it was going to rain. That was fine by him, as long as his ankles didn't hurt him.  
  
But the worst thing was that he felt weak, slow. He felt as if it was hard to lift his head, and indeed it was. The nurse said it was from all the spells that had been performed on him through out the space of the last month. Harry tried his best to keep moving but sometimes Neville would say something, get no response and turn to find Harry fast asleep in the middle of the day.  
  
It was three days before NEWTS when Dumbledore, who had visited often as possible but never once asked what had happened in the battle, arrived and asked the two seventh years if they wanted to return to school for NEWTS. He was very firm about the fact that Harry would return only for NEWTS, as he was still 'poorly'. Neville, who had made a proper recovery, would stay, but Harry would head back to St Mungo's.  
  
Both boys agreed enthusiastically to the NEWTS, and in three days found themselves carted of to Hogwarts, both very eager to see the place again.  
  
An; thanks a lot for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me. C ya soon. By the way, those of you with author alert on you may have noticed that I have a new story going, its an anime and just ignore it if you're not interested. Just letting you know so you don't get shocked and think 'what the hell is going on?'  
  
Hehe Neonlights signing off once again! 


	30. Hogwarts Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts ...

An; I don't know what chappie number this is, but its getting close to thirty. Thanks a lot guys. There will be about three more chapters, I think, like I've said, things can get out of hand when your writing..  
  
To blunt-but-honest. (Everyone else can ignore this if they want) I'm sorry about the mistakes I made BUT I HAVE A LIFE and unfortunately I just don't have time to go back through the chapters and proof read. This story is just for fun, though I appreciate you honesty.  
  
I KNOW HERMIONE SAID VOLDIE'S NAME ALL THROUGH THE FIFTH BOOK, but in case you haven't noticed Hermione's parents have been attacked by the Death Eaters, who, if you had read the books, you would know were Voldies henchmen. She was also hurt by the Death Eaters herself at the Hole. If that isn't enough to put fear into someone I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS!  
  
Also, Moody mentioned once upon a time I think that he always has a pocket sneakscope. If it wasn't whirring then there were no lies in chapter 20!  
  
Ricta Sempra was what Harry shot at Malfoy in their duel, it's just a spell that impacts whatever and sends  
  
Also, if you had any patience, you would have found out that next chapter they take their apparition tests. For some reason I decided that they should come after NEWTS, and as JK Rowling doesn't say anything about the apparition test then I thought I'd put it there.  
  
Broom license was just a funny thing I made up because I was going for my Learners at the time. Thank you very much for your reviews and keep doing it, please, but just remember that though I love this writing, I'm not very serious about it. I love Harry Potter stories and I love writing them, but it's a not-very-serious hobby because of other commitments.  
  
As for the rest, they are just silly mistakes and ill fix them when I can.  
  
You mentioned I need a beta reader. Would you beta read for me? You're a good proof reader, obviously and I (just as obviously) need it. And anyone else who's around, same question.  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!  
  
Hogwarts Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts Teach Us Something Please!  
  
(That is the title!!)  
  
Everyone was in NEWTS when they arrived, which, luckily for Harry, no one saw them arrive. If they had seen him he would have been swamped. He and Neville had arrived in time for the DADA NEWT. Both were extremely nervous. They went to the Great Hall, both careful to keep their cloaks around their faces and sat down to wait. Neville fiddled with his robe and Harry shut his eyes and ran through all the spells he knew. He fingered his new wand. He still wasn't sure about how it had been created but he was happy about it. He supposed that it had been both wands, and had somehow combined into one. It was the only thing he could think of.  
  
Slowly the waiting chamber filled. Harry and Neville were sitting at the back, and were noticed only by the first few to enter. No one actually came over, for which both boys were grateful. Ron and Hermione arrived. Harry tried to decide whether he should talk to them or not. For some reason he didn't particularly feel like it. So he sat where he was and went through the definitions for spells.  
  
As L came before P in the alphabet, Neville went first.  
  
"Neville Longbottom."  
  
Neville, white as a sheet stood and walked into the great Hall. There was an excited buzz. Neville was the last of them to see Harry Potter! Harry listened to their chatter, and then, slowly and deliberately took of his cloak. The buzzing continued for a few minutes and no one noticed at first but Ginny saw him move and turned. Several emotions played across her face, shock, disbelief, amazement and surprise.  
  
"Harry!" she cried. Harry stood to greet her, but got his ribcage squished instead.  
  
"I can't believe your back!" Ginny cried into the stillness. The others gathered around, shaking his hand, patting him on the back. Hermione hugged him, so did Luna. The chatter grew and grew until one of the examiners opened the door and told them to be quiet. As soon as he shut the door Harry was bombarded with whispered questions.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Did you really defeat you know who?"  
  
"Tell us about it!"  
  
"Are you back for good?"  
  
"Are you ready for NEWTS?"  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"Will you tell us?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
They were interrupted, a teacher ad come to call the next name.  
  
Luckily, it was Harry.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter?"  
  
"Ok Mr. Potter, I need you to reverse the polarity of this magnet."  
  
Harry couldn't see what the magnet had to do with DADA but obeyed. To his surprise, he found that he didn't need to say the spell, the wand knew. It did it for him, and with much more finesse than he could have.  
  
"Good, now, take care of this Bogart for me." The old examiner released the Bogart. A Dementor stepped from the cage, and the examiner backed away.  
  
"riddik-" he didn't need to say the rest. The Bogart was put back in its little cupboard.  
  
"Good," said the examiner, scribbling, "now, recite where giants can be found, and what tribes live where."  
  
It was over before he knew, and the examiner smiled. Harry hadn't needed to say his spells, the examiner could see that, and he got extra marks for it. He was then asked, for a bonus, like in his OWL, to produce a corporeal patronus. He did so.  
  
As he left the exam and walked through the almost silent school, not at all worried about his result, he couldn't help but think that in one way, defeating Voldemort was the worst thing he could do. Everyone saw him as a sort of mythical being, now it would be worse, how many people can boast that they defeated Voldemort in combat twice, ending his life, or that they were an animagus as well as a metamorphagus? And what about surviving the Griffon attack, and the train? He could see if he ever wanted to be seen as human by the general public of the wizarding world he would have to do something. But what? Maybe he should just let life take its course; he was a historical figure no matter what he did...  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
Professor McGonagall was behind him.  
  
"Hello Professor."  
  
"The Headmaster would like to se you before you return to the hospital."  
  
Harry almost sighed. He had known this was coming, and had dreaded it.  
  
"I'll come now." He said and followed her to the staircase. She said the password (flibberty gibbet!) and he went upstairs.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting. He greeted Harry cordially and bade him sit. Harry sat.  
  
"There is a question I must ask Harry, simply for confirmation. Is Voldemort truly dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He didn't move, but every pore of the old headmaster seemed to exude relief.  
  
"Would you like to tell me?" he asked, fixing Harry's face with bright blue eyes, eyes that, in past times, had lost their sparkle, but now shone with a bright inner light.  
  
So Harry told all. At first haltingly, embarrassed, but he found it lightened his spirits immensely and confided in the old man everything, his anger at having to do it, his joy also, his pain. It was dusk by the time he was half through.  
  
When he got to the bit about the two wands Dumbledore asked to see the wand. Harry handed it to him, and Fawkes, who had been asleep on his perch, perked up, maybe feeling his master hold the feather inside the wand.  
  
Dumbledore frowned at the wand, and then asked Harry,  
  
"And it does what you want, and you don't have to say anything?"  
  
"That's right." Confirmed Harry.  
  
Dumbledore handed the wand back to Harry, who slipped it back into the dueling strap on his arm.  
  
"I believe that the reason that this happened was that both wands refused to fight each other, sort of like Prior Incantum (an; spelling?) Harry, it seems that you were the chosen master of both wands."  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"This is magic at its deepest; I cannot explain it. If it happened you must accept it and move on."  
  
"Could there be a residue of Voldemort inside the wand?" asked Harry anxiously.  
  
"I don't believe so."  
  
"Good." Said Harry, relived.  
  
"Harry, there is another matter here, the Death Eaters."  
  
"Have they all been caught?"  
  
"No, and that's the problem. We are afraid that they might try for you, as you are the one that finally killed their master."  
  
"Have the Malfoy's been caught?"  
  
"Both father and son are in prison, yes."  
  
"What about Avery, Knott, Crabbe, Goyle?"  
  
"Still at large unfortunately. The younger Crabbe and Goyle will be tried o the same day as Malfoy. I believe you will be asked to give evidence."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Who can out weigh your evidence? You're the boy who lived!"  
  
"You mean im gonna have to go into court and testify? What about NEWTS?"  
  
"All trials will take place after NEWTS."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Harry, I know that you are probably very confused to what you should be feeling now, but I remind you that you did the right thing, and even though it's going to make your life difficult for a while, but ride it out."  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
Harry returned to St Mungo's that night, more tired than he would like to admit and slept well.  
  
It was like that for the next few days, while Newts were on, and by the end Harry was so exhausted from going through everything he could remember and memorizing from books that had been sent to the hospital for him that he slept for a day straight. He still had the prophet delivered, but often threw it away, disgusted with it. Apparently there was a statue of him and the Dark Lord going up in Hogsmeade. He winced when he read that.  
  
Not long after NEWTS, Harry was allowed to return to Hogwarts for good, and with a light heart he did so. It was the middle of the day when he ascended the steps, wearing his repaired school uniform and almost whistling.  
  
He went up to the dormitory first, after a quick chat with the fat lady. He almost cried when he saw his broom, lying in shards on his bed. The golden twigs were muddy and broken, and the only intact part of the boom was the word "firedoblt." Wich still glowed feebly.  
  
He had left his brrom behind at the hole, so long ago, and it had been returned by a scouting part that Dumbledore sent. Now, it was nothing, the only thing that Sirius had ever given him (besides the mirror) was broken.  
  
He swallowed his pain and picked up his books. Glancing at hi watch he realized that if he ran he could make it to transfiguration on time. He didn't suppose they would be doing much work, but it was better than sitting and staring at his broom.  
  
He got to the class just as the rest of the class entered, and managed to grab a seat next to Ron,  
  
"Anyone sitting here?"  
  
Ron looked up, choked on nothing and managed to shake his head.  
  
"Good." Harry sat, dumping his books infront of him.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ron quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I haven't graduated yet Ron, why?"  
  
"I thought you were still sick!"  
  
"I've been good for a few weeks."  
  
Hermione hugged Harry and then sat down in front of them, turning to be in on the conversation. The chatter in the class room was getting loud. McGonagall seemed to be concentrating on something in her desk and wasn't taking any notice of what was going on.  
  
"Are you back for good?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Now, class, please settle down!" McGonagall had apparently finally noticed the chatter. She saw Harry, did a double take, but smiled.  
  
"Good to have you back Mr. Potter."  
  
AN; I know it's not long but I have an essay to write so blarg! Anyway, next chappie;  
  
Apparition and Augements.  
  
See you then, mean time, review!! 


	31. Apparitions and Augements

Chapter thirty one....hmmm, its wrapping up.  
  
Apparition and Augments  
  
Three days later, and people still quickly cleared the way for him in the corridor, still whispered when he went past. All at once he would feel lonely, but happy because he was with Ron and Hermione.  
  
On the fourth day, Ron woke him up with a yell.  
  
"Harry! We forgot to take our Apparition tests!"  
  
Harry rolled over, entertained the thought of dumping water over Ron's head, but decided against it.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So we had better ask to take it!"  
  
"Why so eager?" Harry grumbled, "especially at," he squinted at the clock, "SIX O'CLOCK?! THAT DOES IT!"  
  
Ron was still covered in water ten minutes later when Neville finally woke up.  
  
"What's going on now?" he grumbled, rolled sideways and fell out of bed.  
  
Harry laughed. So did Ron, but only after he'd covered Harry in water too. For some reason, this made things funnier and Harry rolled around laughing.  
  
Somehow he ended up on the floor like Neville. He lay there, trying to catch his breath and looked up at his wand, which was just visible over the edge of his bedside table, lying where he had dropped it a few minutes ago.  
  
"dry." He said.  
  
They dried, and immediately all the boys stopped laughing and started staring. Harry rolled to his feet and yawned.  
  
"Come on, time to get going. Double potions first, ugh."  
  
On their way down stairs, Ron leaned over and asked Harry, "How did you do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do that spell without touching your wand?"  
  
Harry paused, staring at his friend, "There's something different about my wand, after... I'll tell you later, when we get out of school."  
  
It was the first reference that Harry had made to what had happened to him that night, and Ron dropped the subject.  
  
They took their apparition test three days later, and both managed to pass, though Harry only by the skin of his knuckles (he landed three meters away from where he should have, headfirst into a rose bush). Ron had not trouble, and had no worries abut gloating just a little. Harry let him go; he was too busy pulling thorns out of his rear.  
  
Ron was still gloating when they returned to school (Hermione had refused to come, wanting to read up on Apparition first) and Harry was still limping.  
  
They were ascending the great staircase when a hoot from above interrupted them. A large tawny owl landed on the banister next to them, and Harry took the offered letter, giving the bird a knut for its effort. The letter informed im that one Lucius Malfoy would be tried by the Wizengamot on the 3rd. one week away, and that he, a mister Harry James Potter would be required to give evidence.  
  
Ron watched his friend read the letter, watching the hardening of the expression around his eyes. He had changed, subtly, but changed nonetheless. He was quieter, and didn't laugh as much.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Notice of Malfoy's hearing."  
  
"Which Malfoy?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry was miles away, in a dark graveyard...  
  
"Which Malfoy?  
  
"Oh, sorry, Lucius."  
  
"And why have they let you know?"  
  
"Because I'm required to give evidence. It's the day after school ends (An; I have no idea what date school ends and I can't be bothered looking it up so I'm just making this up as I go along)."  
  
"Oh. Is that bad?"  
  
Harry shook his head thoughtfully, "no, not at all, but it means I'll have to have a bodyguard, apparently, in case Death Eaters take offence."  
  
"oh." Said Ron again, as they resumed their climb, "do you think they will?"  
  
"Dumbledore thinks so."  
  
"Do you?" Ron persisted.  
  
"I don't now. Maybe. Probably." Harry thought, then said, "Hey, Ron, do me a favor, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone. I'd feel better if no one knew."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You and Hermione will get letters too, expect them."  
  
Ron sent him a blank look, "you think so?"  
  
"You were at the Hole, weren't you? And in St Mungo's and on the street with the giants?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione called brightly as they came in the door, "how'd it go?"  
  
"Passed!" said Ron easily, sitting down.  
  
"passed." Said Harry dully, tucking the letter into his pocket.  
  
Talk turned to the coming end of year banquet. There would be a small ceremony when all year sevens would have their names read out and be congratulated on surviving their years at Hogwarts. They wouldn't officially graduate until they got their NEWT results. But the talk wasn't about that, it was about the fact that there were no hourglasses anymore. They had disappeared and no one seemed to know where they were. Therefore, no one knew where the house points were, who was winning.  
  
Harry wasn't overly concerned. He was more worried about the speech he and Hermione were required to give. He winced every time he thought of it.  
  
Hermione wrote him one, but he rewrote most of it, as it used big words and everyone would know he didn't write it. And time went quickly. Harry's emotions became more and more confused. He was overwhelmingly relived that he had survived what fate had required he do, but at the same time he was leaving Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been his home for seven years and he knew the castle so well he could walk through it blindfolded. He knew every trick of Peeves' every painting worth knowing, which steps to skip. And now he was leaving, and unsure of what to do.  
  
The night of the banquet came, and as usual, Dumbledore got up to speak.  
  
"This year has been full of dark times, but I, as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and all the teachers with me, have something to say. We are all incredibly impressed by your willingness to put away old habits and to begin a fresh. The way this school banded together with Durmstrang and Beuaxebatons (an; spelling?) will be remembered for ever, and, I have on good authority, the next Hogwarts a History edition will have a whole chapter devoted to our part in last months battles."  
  
There was a scattering of clapping and cheering.  
  
"I would like to say that no batch of Hogwarts students have ever made the school prouder than our leavers this year. Under their leadership Hogwarts not only survived the battles, but won a great victory. It is because of that victory that the house championship has been disbanded this year."  
  
A murmur of interest ran around the room  
  
"So this year we celebrate not the achievements of our leavers, or of our houses. This year we celebrate as Hogwarts, and what Hogwarts has achieved."  
  
The clapping almost took the roof of. They stood, clapped Dumbledore, clapped each other, heck, they just clapped. Harry smiled more than he had ever smiled at an end of year banquet.  
  
He and Hermione said their speeches (an; I can't think right now, any suggestions?something like' wow, what a year...?) and Harry as very happy when it was over, but anxious still. He had no idea what he was going to do. Probably live at the Black Residence until.... until what? What was he supposed to do? What do hero's do after 'happily ever after'?  
  
He was pondering this when Hermione asked him if he was going the trial tomorrow?  
  
"Yep, unfortunately. I kinda hoped I'd never see either of them again, I guess, though in a strange way I pity Draco."  
  
"You know, that's how I feel!" exclaimed Seamus, "I mean, growing up in that family, what can you expect? That's the sad thing- that we kind of expected him to turn."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Ron, frowning thoughtfully, "but anyway, Harry, you gonna come and stay?"  
  
"I don't think that's a very good idea." Said Harry gloomily.  
  
"Why?" demanded Ron  
  
"There are still Death Eaters around, Ron." Hermione said sternly, "Harry cant put any more people in danger."  
  
"Oh thanks Hermione, any 'more' people! That sounds just great." Grumbled Harry, stuffing a baked potato into his mouth.  
  
"You know what I meant!" snapped Hermione crossly, causing both boys to stare blankly at her.  
  
"What?" she asked nonplussed.  
  
"nothing." both went back to shoveling food into their mouths,  
  
"Well, when can you come and stay?"  
  
"dunno. Whenever they catch the other Death Eaters, I suppose." Said Harry with a sigh. He just felt tired of having to watch where he went, with whom and how.  
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking along a split level heading for the stairs, Harry lagging a little way behind, looking down over the banister/railing at the tiled floor underneath and wondering if he'd break any bones if he jumped, on their way to meet their escort to the trial when McGonagall found them, and...  
  
"Mr. Potter! I want a word with you!"  
  
When Hermione and Ron stopped to wait she waved them on, "of you go you two, I said I want to talk to Mr. Potter!"  
  
They went, but not happily.  
  
"You were waiting for me to all you, weren't you, Mr. Potter" asked McGonagall, eyeing him over her glasses, "I saw you dawdling."  
  
Harry sighed, "Yeah I was waiting to be called. How am I going to get there?"  
  
"Brooms are out of the question, and as you've just got your apparition certificate, I've been instructed to guide you to the ministry myself, via apparition."  
  
"Oh." Harry gulped; he had not apparated over such a distance before.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
The old lady stepped away a little so he could concentrate and stumbled on her robes. Harry, who had been just about to shut his eyes, froze. He turned his head, slowly and stared at the lady.  
  
"clever." He muttered, fingering his dueling strap, "only the third time that someone's done it."  
  
Then he moved, springing forwards towards the railing, and vaulting over it. Airborne and memories of the griffon attack assailing him. Then with a loud smack that stung his feet he hit the marble floor and ran towards Ron and Hermione, who were just going out the great doors.  
  
An explosion hit the ground behind him. A shock wave caught him throwing him off his feet; he tumbled for a millisecond and then hit the marble and slid towards the feet of his astounded friends.  
  
The explosion had bought Tonks and Lupin (their escort) up the stairs and they stopped in surprise when they saw it was McGonagall brandishing the wand. Harry scrambled to his feet as more teachers and students arrived,  
  
"polyjuice!" he said to Lupin, who's expression cleared and he pointed his wand at the imposter. His statement was proved true by McGonagall (the real one) arriving, her face amazed as she beheld the Death Eater in her favorite robes. Dumbledore wasn't far behind.  
  
"You'll pay!" screamed the imposter, beginning to loose the grey hair color, "you'll pay! All of you!"  
  
More spells shot from the wand.  
  
An; im tired, but I managed to finished me Psychology homework so it's all good. C ya next chappie (up sometime next week, methinks.) 


	32. They Still Hate Me

Chapter thirty two. I've been thinking about writing an alternate ending to this... what do you guys think? Let me know. And once again, sorry about the late updates, apparently Psychology has more work in it than I anticipated... I think I'll drop it. The teacher's a pervert anyway.... on with the chappie.  
  
PG!!!!  
  
Chappie 32. They still Hate Me...  
  
"You'll pay! All of you!!" the woman, whose hair was now turning black,  
  
A green stream shot from her wand, missing Harry and the others by inches. Lupin grabbed Tonks (!) bodily as another spell came towards them, throwing them both out of the way. Ron and Hermione had taken cover behind a statue and Harry was behind one of the great marble pillars that held up the domed ceiling, cursing fame, fortune and Voldemort. It seemed his malice and hatred lived on his followers. He vowed silently that he wouldn't stop until all of the loyal followers were dead, and fingered his wand, and then jumped around the pillar and aimed;  
  
"EXPELIARMUS!!" he yelled, putting as much energy as he could into it. That was a lot, he had not been allowed to do spells in classes and his magic had built up.  
  
"NO!" yelled Dumbledore and Lupin together; their horrified voices mingling with the shouts already echoing around the room. The Death Eaters wand flew from her hand and landed with a clatter near Tonks, whom Lupin was still holding out of the way.  
  
Harry stared at his two elder friends, nonplussed, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Harry, can you levitate that wand to me please?" asked Dumbledore wearily.  
  
Harry frowned, but extended his wand and did as bid. Well, he tried anyway.  
  
"wingardiaum leviosa!"  
  
The wand didn't even twitch. He tried again, a feeling of dread beginning to creep up his spine. The wand didn't move. He turned to Dumbledore, his face a painting of puzzlement.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Magical burnout Harry."  
  
Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth and Harry frowned. Ron looked between all his friends and wondered what the hell was going on.  
  
Lupin helped Tonks to her feet, made sure she was stable (she was gripping her head somewhat painfully; Harry supposed she must have got hit by a spell, though certainly not Avada). He noticed that Lupin kept and arm around her waist even when she was on her feet, and his hart warmed at the thought of a couple in their midst.  
  
"We didn't tell you that you had drawn on dangerously low reserves when you woke in hospital, but we should have. You've used up all your magic Harry." Said Lupin, his voice almost cracking.  
  
The heat that had just warmed plummeted. The world began to spin. He was no longer a wizard. He could no longer do magic. He wouldn't become an auror. He wouldn't fulfill his vow. He blinked, once, twice, three times. What could he say? What could he do?  
  
Then, through his despair, he felt a twinge of irony. So Lord Voldemort had defeated Harry Potter after all.  
  
*** Three months later (AN; I was going to end it there but I thought that people might get a bit upset with me, especially after the wait!)  
  
***  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry woke, stared at the ceiling, praying his uncle wouldn't call again. He didn't want to make their breakfast.  
  
"POTTER!!" the voice shook the house, and Harry sighed and rolled out of bed.  
  
His room held no semblance of what his life had been three months ago, nothing at all, not even a poster of the Cannons. His trunk, wand and robes were packed away downstairs under the stairs. He hadn't found the courage to get rid of it yet.  
  
What he hadn't known three months ago, was that a wizard (or witch) had a limited amount of power, and when that wizard was subject to years, sometimes months of stress and forced to use powerful magic often (as Harry had) they would reach a burnout stage, where the renewable supply would give out, and the wizard (or witch) would become a squib. It was the body's way of protecting itself from death by exhaustion. Looking back, Harry had not felt exhausted, just weary, he had no symptoms of this disease, nothing, but it had happened all the same.  
  
He dressed and went downstairs. In the two months since his return to Privet Drive, he had spent less time in the house than out of it. He would walk, sometimes for hours, sometimes just minutes, thinking, wondering. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, Neville, even Fred and George wrote to him often (Fred and George sometimes sending jokes to play on Dudley) and he answered, never telling them how much he missed them and wished to be with them, but always cheerfully and calmly. Ron had wanted him to come and stay, and Harry had, and had managed to stick it out for a month before seeing magic everywhere around him had made him almost sick, and he had returned to Privet Drive, he would have really preferred to stay at Grimauld Place, but it was still being used as Head Quarters for the Order and that would make him feel worse, seeing so much trouble and not being able to help.  
  
So he returned to the Dursleys. Not happily, but where else could he go? He worked, he ate, and he slept. He had been on automatic like this for the last two months, and it had frightened his relatives at first, but he no longer cared what they thought. He simply slept and ate under their roof. He even earned his own money these days, mowing lawns for the people up and down the street. Mrs. Figg always had a kind word for him and a cup of tea when his relatives got too much to handle (or Dudley took up too much room, having put on more weight.) Harry knew that she reported regularly to Dumbledore, but he didn't care. What would she say? He's a little paler? He's lost weight? He's not sleeping? All these things Dumbledore would have known would happen anyway.  
  
He made the Dursley's breakfast, ate and walked down the road a block or so to where his job of the day was waiting, a new resident wanted his lawn mowed. H mowed for about half an hour, and then stopped to have a rest, as the sun was beginning to heat up something awful.  
  
He sat on the fence, brooding. E wished for about the millionth time that his friends had told him that he was close to a burnout. Then he would be training to be an Auror now, instead of mowing somebody's bloody lawn. He drank the water he had bought with him in one gulp. He drunk nothing but water these days, and for a moment his mind went back to a feast where pumpkin juice had been served in gold goblets... he shook his head to clear it. That was over now, that part of his life was over, and though he acknowledged its existence what was the point of dredging it up again?  
  
A movement down the street caught his eye. A man walking across the road, shopping and a paper under one arm. Harry watched him go, wishing to be normal. The man disappeared and Harry's mind went backwards again (didn't it always?) to something... he had seen that walk before...where? he watched the corner where the man had disappeared for a minute, it had been a dark night... a while ago... he blinked. Where was it? When was it? Did he trust the man? No. did he follow the man? Yes.  
  
Harry blended in these days. His hair covered his scar, and his clothes fitted properly, the perfect muggle. The man didn't notice him as he strode quickly through the streets, intent on what he was doing, where he was going. Harry racked his brains, ignoring the sense of excitement bubbling inside of him, though he did stop a few times, doubting himself 'am I just so lonely im making this up?'  
  
Then it clicked, a man creeping away from a bridge, stealthily. The one responsible for the Hogwarts Express being attacked.  
  
"So it was you. You'll pay then." Harry muttered, rage building inside him.  
  
The man turned another corner and Harry did too, to meet a fist full I in the face.  
  
"Teach you to follow me you little punk!" snarled the man, his fist clenched. Harry, on the ground blinked and stared. So he had been seen. How embarrassing. He stood, and his fringe moved.  
  
The dark eyes saw the scar, looked fully into thee face and sneered. It was a good thing no one was around or they would wonder what was going on.  
  
"Nothing you can do to me Potter!"  
  
Harry sighed, "I know that, Dickhead."  
  
The man blinked. Harry jerked in surprise.  
  
"I'll teach you some respect squib!"  
  
Harry's face went dark. He reached behind him, and withdrew his wand from the back of his shirt where it had just landed.  
  
"Paramount error." He snarled, aiming, but instead of saying a spell he smacked the man in the face with a closed fist. The man staggered backwards, tripped, dropped his paper.  
  
"Impedi-" Harry began the spell, knowing it was useless.  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
He was gone, leaving Harry standing alone with a scattered newspaper and shopping. He absentmindedly picked up the paper, wondering how his wand came, and knowing that Aunt Petunia would use the paper in her garden, when a flash of red caught his eye. The page he held in his hand was the personal adds. An add was marked with a small red skull, hand drawn, sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
"Friends of the skull a place in history await you!" there was an address below it.  
  
Harry stared at it for a minute. Perhaps his role in the wizarding world wasn't over after all...?  
  
An; I have so many people to thank, so im gonna start now,  
  
Thankyou very very much for putting me on your Fav list. When get around to it you'll all be on mine as well. Anyone who wants me to review their stories, just let me know either through review's or just email me. Id be happy to do it an have been already, when I can (sigh)  
  
Gandalf Lyonn . angelofdragons . Dumbeldave . amberssweetheart2789 . hot-chik . HarryGryffinGirl . Keyblademaster44 . Fantasy101 . PaigeGirl-nee . Dreamforever . Emma Ackroyd . Sam-Riddle . dada-wild . X-MenFanRogue13 . ears91 . Airborne-FireBird . Lilbabygirlie23 . Silvercrystal77 . Sharpuu . padfootjr23 . Songstress131 . Kali Perne . starwander . Arye . Lightmare852 . shorty-girly . JeanieBeanie33 . K-iska-Muggle-Girl-0731 . Linnafan . hgshipper07 . Phoenix'z . ossis  
  
See you in the next chapter of Harry! I know there were some mistakes in this chapter, but I forgot what they were when I fell asleep so I haven't corrected them, tell me and ill do it. Thanks for reading. 


	33. Revenge on Big D, Ickle Diddykims, Dinky...

An; I don't own Harry, or Ron, or Hermione, or Dumbledore, or Dudley, or McGonagall, or... everyone. So don't sue.  
  
A word to my lovely reviewers. More critiscim please. I don't know what im doing wrong... but I know there must be something.  
  
Chapter 33 (holy crap!)  
  
Revenge on Big D, Ickle Diddykims, Dinky Diddydums etc....  
  
Ok, it was official, his role in the wizarding world wasn't over. But what on earth was he gonna do now? There was no one he could contact... it clicked, Mrs. Figg! Arabella had a fireplace connected to the Floo network! All he had to do was get there...Harry winced; his eye where it had connected with the wizards face was beginning to hurt.  
  
He began to run, leaving the dark, dirty street where he had confronted the man and pelting through the darkening day towards Privet Drive, ignoring the pedestrians he passed and the animals he jumped over in his sprint.  
  
Harry wasn't as fit as he had been at the start of the year, though he was no where near as bad as Dudley, but he found that he was soon gasping for breath, and felt as if his lungs were on fire. He kept going. 'I can rest later.' He kept murmuring to himself.  
  
Rounding a corner he came face to face with Dudley's gang. They were grouped around a little boy wearing jeans and a t shirt, who was kneeling, looking like he was praying feverishly. Piers had a grip on his shirt, and he obviously wasn't going anywhere. Harry recognized Mark Evans.  
  
"Hey look! Its Potty POTTER!!" shrieked on of the guys, Malcom.  
  
"Get him!" yelled Piers.  
  
Harry ducked a punch and yelled, loud enough to shock them, especially Dudley, as Potter hadn't uttered a word since his return a month ago,  
  
"STOP!"  
  
ducking another swing, "Dudley knows what I can do to you. That's why Icle Diddykims isn't goin' for me. Let Evans go and nick off, or I'll turn you into frogs." He was panting sill, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"ickle Diddykims?" asked Malcom, a look of disbelief crossing his face.  
  
"Tell them what I am Dudley," growled Harry, past caring what happened. "Tell them you have an abnormal cousin. Tell them I could kill them with a word."  
  
Dudley went red, first with anger, ands then pale with fear.  
  
"I'll call the Dementor's Dudley!" Harry bellowed, raising his wand. Dudley paled even but said nothing. he now looked as if he had not seen sun in several decades.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Malcom, looking between his leader and his enemy.  
  
"That does it." Growled Harry when nothing came out of Dudley's mouth. He whispered a simple spell.  
  
"Lumos."  
  
The light burst from his wand, and all the muggles winced.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Screamed Dudley, and took of. After a seconds hesitation both Piers and Malcom followed, leaving Mark Evans shivering on the ground at the lanky boy standing with a glowing stick in his hand.  
  
Harry put his wand out and stowed it, and smiled at Evans,  
  
"Glow sticks are fun, aren't they?" he grinned as the boy scrambled to his feet, "they already think I'm weird, so I though id prove it. How are you?"  
  
The boy stared at him for a second and then grinned, "Fine. My mums a mediwitch, she'll patch me up."  
  
Ther was silence. A roaring screamed through his ears. He blinked for a second, and then said quietly, "How old are you?"  
  
"Just about to start at Hogwarts," said the boy proudly, "I'm eleven."  
  
"And you know who I am?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
"Sure do. You're Harry Potter, you defeated the Dark Lord, both times. It's an honour to meet you." The boy held out a hand and Harry shook, still dumbfounded. He was opening his mouth to ask where he lived when an incantation, spoken in a deep dangerous voice issued into the darkness. It was followed by a Crack of Apparating. Harry gripped Mark's shoulder, and looked around, his wand sliding from its strap into his hand.  
  
The Dark Mark appeared in the air, not ten metres away.  
  
Mark screamed when he saw the glowing green sign, and Harry grabbed him as he turned to run.  
  
"Stay with me," he hissed, "and we go this way." He pointed to under the dark mark. The boy stared at him as if he was mad.  
  
"They'll be expecting us to go that way." Harry pointed to the quickest way away from the sign. Half dragging the boy the headed for the sign, which was hovering in the middle of the deserted street.  
  
Terrified screams split the air. Harry an Evans froze, it appeared that Dudleys gang had been found. Harry looked around, torn between safely getting away (he was so sick of being the hero, why couldn't he run, just once?) and playing the rescuer.  
  
Evans turned and looked up at him, pale but trusting. That decided Harry. He would have to help his cousin. After all, family was family, no matter how rotund.  
  
He and Evans turned and ran towards where the screams were still coming from, and again Harry found himself sprinting. He swore silently he was going to go to the gym more often.  
  
They found the three members of big D's gang curled up on the ground in the park, all of them whining and sobbing. Strangely enough, Dudley, who had been through this sort of thing before, was the quietest, sitting beside his friends, sobbing quietly.  
  
Three Dementor's were circling them, along with three Death Eaters, their dark robes billowing as they paced, and their wands out.  
  
"Tell us where the Potter Boy is!" snarled on of them to Pies, who just blubbered even more.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Harry, shoving Evans behind a convenient tree, "over here you mongrels!"  
  
They all turned, the Dementor's to meet a barrage of Prongs, and the Death Eaters to duck the stunning spell. They fired back of course, but Harry had his wand, the courage he had inherited from his father, and the joy of knowing his magic was back. In the end, the Death Eaters apparated, each sporting some sort of injury.  
  
Harry rummaged through his pockets, found a candy bar, handed a piece to the pale, shivering Evans and shared the rest among Dudley's gang. They revived, and Dudley was soon composed enough to murmur,  
  
"I thought you weren't one anymore." His eyes had sunken in, leaving him looking a lot like Sirius, except for the extra weight. Harry felt a quick pang.  
  
Harry smiled at his cousin, "so did I. Take your friends home Dudley. Oh, and Dudley," he added as the boxer got to his feet, "If I hear that they've been spreading what happened, you'll all lose your memory, and maybe more. And leave the Evans boy alone. He's like me."  
  
Dudley paled and then flushed, but nodded, and half dragged his friend's home.  
  
Harry went over to Evans, who was leaning against a tree.  
  
"Is it always like that?" asked the little boy, and Harry stared at him for a second,  
  
"Not from now on it won't be." Said Harry.  
  
CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!  
  
Harry turned to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and Tonks appear. He smiled. Always after the fact. Evans gasped, and Harry raised an eyebrow at him as the eleven year old went forwards.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir!" he said, reminding Harry of Dobby, "it's a pleasure to meet you! And professor McGonagall," the boy turned to the elderly witch, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor!"  
  
All four adults stared at the little boy, stunned, Harry chuckled.  
  
"He's met a few interesting people tonight." He said, coming over, "I think he's a little overwhelmed."  
  
"Harry!" said Lupin happily, giving him a hug, "when Mrs. Figg told us that there had been the Dark Mark Cast we didn't know what to think."  
  
Harry smiled grimly, "three Death Eaters, and three Dementor's. They attacked Dudley and his gang. I gave them some chocolate and they've gone home."  
  
Dumbledore stared at him for a second, his gaze piercing, "am I to understand, Harry, that you fought them off?"  
  
Harry nodded, and said, "I don't suppose you'll believe me when I tell you that I seem to have re-acquired my magical ability, but it's true."  
  
"Prove it!" said Tonks quickly.  
  
"lumos." Said Harry, adding his wands light to the street lights.  
  
"proved." Said Tonks weakly.  
  
"Oh ****!" said Harry, rummaging in his pockets for the newspaper, "I forgot, I saw the Death Eater that blew up the bridge when the Hogwarts express was attacked earlier today, and was going to Mrs. Figg's when this happened. He had marked this add."  
  
He handed the Professor the paper, and the elderly wizard read it, frowning slightly.  
  
"Shows it really does pay to read the muggle newspapers," commented Lupin, reading over Dumbledore's shoulder."  
  
Harry turned to Mark, "how far away is your house?"  
  
"A block." Answered the boy.  
  
"Off you go, and mind you run."  
  
The boy took of, with a surprisingly cheerful wave. Harry watched the little figure until he was out of sight.  
  
"This confirms a suspicion that I formed a little while ago, Harry. Thank you." Said Dumbledore gravely.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Lupin, rereading the add, "something so simple but so easy to miss." He added, eyeing the add in the muggle newspaper.  
  
Harry watched Dumbledore think.  
  
"For now we will return to Hogwarts. Harry, you'll come with us. I'll send Bella a note so she can inform their relative of your disappearance-"  
  
"They'll be overjoyed."  
  
"And that your safe-"  
  
"How depressing for them."  
  
"And will be returning soon-"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"To collect your luggage." Finished Dumbledore, smiling at the teenager.  
  
"They'll probably burn it after Dudley tells them what happened earlier." Harry commented dully.  
  
They all appparated to the Shrieking Shack, it being unprotected by the anti-apparition wards of the school, and connected to the school by the tunnel, it was one of the more practical arrival and departure points.  
  
As they descended into the long tunnel, Harry began to think of another time he had been there, with Sirius and Lupin. He heard the terrible snarl of the werewolf, and the shriek as Hermione realized that Lupin was changing, and saw Pettigrew running away in his rat form. He wondered where Wormtail was. As far as he knew he hadn't been caught. But he had been kept deliberately out of circulation for the last little while.  
  
"Alright there Harry?" asked Lupin. Harry looked up at him. The lines had disappeared from his face, and he looked young again, as if the cares of the last few years had fallen away. But Harry could see in his eyes that he was remembering too. He smiled, his heart feeling heavy. Lupin didn't need anything else to worry him.  
  
"Fine. Just happy to be back."  
  
"Happy to have you back." Commented Tonks, hooking an arm through Lupin's. Harry glanced between them for a second before raising an eyebrow at Lupin. His elder friend blushed, and Harry had to fight back a chuckle. Now he knew the reason for the light heartedness in Lupin's face.  
  
They exited the tunnel at the whomping Willow. The castle stood before them, still and silent, but welcoming and familiar. Harry smiled again. It was nice to be back.  
  
"The Weasley's have been informed of what happened at the park, and will be waiting for news." Commented Dumbledore as they led their way to the castle, "I believe they will be very pleased to see you Mr. Potter. Especially since you seem to have, er, become a wizard again."  
  
"The Prophets gonna have a field day with that." Murmured Lupin, and Tonks nodded, "they'll be saying that it was a publicity stunt."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Murmured Dumbledore as they walked swiftly down a sandstone corridor, "Harry defeated Voldemort. In the public eye he can do no wrong. You've seen the statue in Hogsmead."  
  
At Harry's glowering look Lupin laughed, "That's right. People have hung wreaths on it Harry, in homage or something. It's rather sad really."  
  
"I'm glad someone agrees." Grumbled Harry, sticking his hands in his pockets glumly.  
  
"I think the statues great!" said Tonks brightly, "have you seen it Harry? No? Well, it's of you holding your wand at your side, and Voldemort is lying on the ground. But as not many people now what he looked like, the carver gave him really long hair that covers his face so no one can see it. You're looking down at him really sadly. Its brass that's been highly polished..."  
  
She would have gone on in this vein if Harry hadn't stopped her,  
  
"Nymphadora, please shut up." He said brusquely. It was the name that stopped her more than the tone. Lupin chuckled, but froze as both Tonks and Harry glared at him. Dumbledore chuckled. Tonks didn't have the guts to glare at him, but Harry sure did.  
  
"Flopsam and Jetsam." Said Dumbledore at the entrance to his office.  
  
They ascended the stairs. The office was occupied by the Weasley's. All of them, even Ginny was there. They were all very happy to see him, and he had to tell them what happened over and over before it sun in that he was back. Ginny linked arms with the twins and did some sort of celebratory dance until Molly scolded them, but they only stopped for a second, and then they were off again. The portraits hanging on the walls were watching, most probably woken from their slumber, and all of them tutting like hens.  
  
Harry looked around after everything had calmed down. Ron was standing loyally beside him, and everyone was talking at once, though thankfully not to him.  
  
"Nice to be back?" asked Ron from beside him.  
  
Harry turned and smiled, "you have no idea!"  
  
An; that's that Chapter. I should really end it there, but I have an idea for how I want it to end, so I'm going to put u through some more torture yet. Unfortunately, I don't know how ill get there. Any suggestions? Please? And as usual, if u don't review I won't post anymore, so REVIEW!! 


	34. PARTAE!

An; once again thanx to my reviewers, u guys mean a lot to me!! I'm trying to add more descriptive detail into these last few chappies. Ill got back and re-do the others with more descriptive things etc some day... I hope.  
  
Because I was bored I decided to add replies to reviewers into this one. I'll do it from now on if I can...  
  
Also, I've been told by Snuggs that he/she wants a sequel. If you guys want one to, then tell me cus otherwise I won't. And as im out of ideas then its time for you lot to think of some!! With no voldie there's not gonna be much bad guy element... unless the Malfoy's escape from Azkaban... *starts muttering and scribbling on a pad* that just might work.... hey, aren't brainstorms fun!!!  
  
Relies to Reviewers... "crazicaza()"... OOPS!!! Hey everyone! Crazicaza just told me that I've made a mistake! There is no such thing as na Anamgai, ther are all animagus'!!! oops again! Thanx Crazi!!  
  
"Emma Ackroyd"... I hope your computer fixes itself, mine has the same problem!  
  
"Angelis1"...flame? That was a flame? U should read the two reviews I got in the prequel...they were horrible, I think they wanted me to die...HAHA! Hasn't worked!  
  
"Snuggs"....thanks for the encouragement!  
  
"Silvercrystal77"...thanks heaps!  
  
"Laura()"...sorry I scared you! =)  
  
"Nphipps"....heres the next chappie!  
  
"Athenakitty"....hopefully our friend Mark will reappear...infact, I'm sure of it.  
  
"The Lady Reaper of the Shadows"....thanks a lot!  
  
"Dumbldave" thanx!  
  
"volleypickle16" here it is! Though, unfortunately, its not really soon...  
  
Chapter 34...um.  
  
Harry was in a state of bliss over the next few days. He had his magic back (though he was puzzled as to how he got it back) and he had his friends (Hermione had joined them at the Burrow as soon as they arrived) and he had no Dursleys to worry about and no lawns to mow and.... And... everything was just sweet 'ol good.  
  
The only thing that blackened the time he spent with the Weasley's and Hermione was the fact that he was shadowed everywhere he went outside the house. Of course, he knew that it was probably needed, but still... it was annoying looking around every few minutes wondering who was on today. A couple of times he even saw a grey tabby with odd markings on its face, just like glasses...  
  
He had had a long chat with Dumbledore before they left for the Weasley's. Dumbledore said he wanted Harry to take it easy and not to do much magic over the next few weeks. Harry agreed reluctantly, but only after all the portraits began to agree with Dumbledore. Dumbledore seemed to be holding something back, and Harry, having visions of the last time he had had information withheld from him, decided that the man would probably tell him when he saw fit. He left the office very confused and wondering what exactly had been the point of all the questions he had asked.  
  
What Harry didn't know, of course, is that Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin etc, had cast a spell the night of the attack in Magnolia Crescent. He had researched widely over a range of topics, and had found something that he thought might help him help Harry. Of course, he didn't know whether the spell was permanent or not, but he could hope. And hope he did, and watch too. He watched Harry very, very, closely, looking for any signs of weakness or illness. But the teenager seemed happy, healthy (though perhaps a little thin after his time at the Durlsey's) and no ill effects were apparent.  
  
Harry lived with the Weasley's all that summer, and was soon a real part of the family, de-gnoming the garden when he was told to, and doing chores. It appeared that Mrs Weasley had no qualm accepting him as part of her work- force family and using him as such. Harry was grateful. These sorts of jobs were interesting and he never got tired of flinging gnomes as far as he could. Crookshanks had a lovely time while Hermione was there, trying for as many gnomes as possible, brushy tail high in the air.  
  
During the hotter days of summer Harry would join the family in doing nothing, glorious nothing. They would either lie in the sun (Ginny wanted company when she was trying to tan her arms and legs), or play chess or exploding snap. Of course, Ron always won the chess. Harry didn't know why he bothered sometimes.  
  
Mr Weasley was promoted at the ministry, taking Lucuis Malfoy's place, and the whole family benefited, Ginny got a new pair of dress robes, Fred and George (though business was booming) received a owl each (a grey one named Hoot and a darker one named Dracula), Ron received a new set of wizard's chess. Percy (still a little quieter than usual) didn't want anything. Harry kept out of it while they were receiving their presents, not at all fazed by the fact that he had not received anything. He had everything he needed, except maybe a broom, but he couldn't expect the Weasley's to buy him THAT!! He took Hedwig out for a walk/fly, watching happily as she soared high above him. Her out stretched wings gave him an idea. With a small crack he changed into his Phoenix form. With a flap of his dark wings he joined his owl, and she proceeded to give him a lesson in graceful flying, as his wing beats were still slightly of kilter.  
  
Another development was that Fred and George (now swamped with customers) hired him and Ron to help out in their shop. Harry and Ron soon found themselves wearing the gold and purple uniform, Harry careful to tie a gold bandana around his scar, so as not to be recognised. He also, when he could, went to Gringotts and exchanged some of his wizard gold into muggle cash and bought himself two things, contact lenses so as not to be easily recognised by the glasses, and a new pair of glasses. He was therefore, a totally unknown shop assistant at the shop; now triple the size of Zonko's.  
  
About a week before Harry's birthday, Neville came into the shop, acted quite well as if he didn't know Harry and Ron and browsed until some other customers were dealt with. Having is parents back had changed Neville. He was no slightly more outspoken, no where near as scared of professor Snape.  
  
As soon as the other two clients were out of the shop, Neville shook Harry and Ron's hand.  
  
"Hows it going!" he asked brightly, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Fine Neville, how are you?"  
  
"Perfect. Though I must admit that the Daily Prophet is getting on my nerves."  
  
"How so?" asked Harry, mildly shocked.  
  
"The damn thing is full of you. There's no news at all, and there's more statues of you being put up since you got your magic back... how did that happen by the way?"  
  
"I suspect Dumbledore, but I can't prove it." Said Harry, dusting a shelf with a rag. The shop was full of shelves, all of them covered with some rather interesting objects, all price tagged with Harry and Ron's writing, at Fred's somewhat malicious insistence.  
  
"Now, Neville, I was going to write to you, but I cat remember why..." Ron hit his head a couple ties. Harry and Neville exchanged an amused glance.  
  
"That's it!!! What are you doing next Friday?"  
  
"I don't know... why?"  
  
"We want you to come to Harry's birthday party."  
  
Harry blinked, and frowned at Ron. Birthday Party? What Birthday Part?  
  
"You want me to come?" squeaked Neville in surprise, shocking Harry out of his surprised silence,  
  
"Don't be a prat, of course we do!"  
  
Neville let out a happy laugh, and then stopped, "I'll talk to you then, then. Oh, Harry, I'll need a chat with you sometime soon please." Neville added as he waved goodbye. Ron looked at Harry, Harry looked at Ron,  
  
"Neither do I." They said together, answering the unspoken question 'do you know what he's talking about?'  
  
The day of the party dawned bright and clear. Harry woke early, excitement making him unable to sleep. He had never had a birthday party before. He had never even had a cake, well, not one that he blew out candles on anyway. He wondered idly if Wizards blew out candles too, or did they have something different? Then his thought reversed, and he remembered everything that ad happened last year, since his seventeenth. Today he was of age in the muggle world. That was a scary thought.  
  
Bored with his wanderings he got up and dressed with a little more care than usual. He let Hedwig, Errol and Hermes out, and then tried to catch pigwidgeon (spelling?) but the little owl got excited and Harry left him hooting happily to himself. He was no longer the tiny owl that could fit in Harry's hand, but almost fully grown and very fast, and Harry couldn't be bothered catching him.  
  
He went down into the kitchen just as Mrs. Weasley was getting out the cooking utensils.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"molly." Corrected the witch absently, cracking open eggs. And then, realizing that it was Harry talking to her she looked up and smiled, "happy birthday Harry!"  
  
"Thank you." Said Harry with a smile  
  
"Will you give me a hand with breakfast? There's a lot to be done today."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Harry began cracking open eggs, and fried them on the pan with the bacon. Mrs. Weasley went away doing something, but she hurried back thinking 'if he's anything like my brood he'll have burnt it all'. To her surprise, the table was set, the eggs cooked, the bacon still cooking and everything was in order, no smoke anywhere.  
  
"You act like you've done this before Harry!" she commented, putting cutlery on the table. She looked up in time to see something cross Harry's face, so quickly she wasn't sure she seen it.  
  
"Only everyday for five years. The Dursley's didn't cook unless it was a special occasion."  
  
"oh." Molly didn't know what to say, but Harry suddenly grinned.  
  
"But im eighteen today. That means I never have to see them again, unless I wish it."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Molly hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I'll go live in Grimauld place, I think, and train to be an auror."  
  
"If that's what you want. But you'll always be welcome here."  
  
Harry smiled again, "thanks, Molly that means a lot to me."  
  
"You're part of the family," said Molly gruffly.  
  
Harry didn't say anything, simply because he didn't know how. He helped her set things straight for breakfast in silence, but he was smiling and felt light and happy for the first time in a little while.  
  
Later that day, as all the invited guests came for his party (Harry hadn't wanted anyone other than the Weasley's and Hermione, but Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had put up a united front and Harry found himself welcoming Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ron's (Ginny giggled a lot) girlfriend, Parvati. He had no problem with them being there, but he didn't know how to act around people when there was a party being thrown for him.  
  
The day passed easily, Order business and anything 'unseemly' as Mr. Weasley put it, were outlawed and Harry felt the better for it. There only conversation he had of anything noteworthy was with Neville.  
  
"Hey Harry, I never told anyone, but I've been taking writing lessons over the break and well..."  
  
"writing lessons?" asked Harry incredulously, keeping a suspicious eye on Fred and George who were shifting closer and closer to a plate of creams, "I thought you knew how to write?!"  
  
Neville flushed, embarrassed, making Harry wish he hadn't said anything,  
  
"No, as in story writing..."  
  
"Oh I see. Why did you want to tell me that??"  
  
"I.... I want to write your story!" blurted Neville.  
  
An; times up, gotta go. See you next chapter. Hey, does anyone else get stressed? Im very stressed right now. Anyone got any good jokes to cheer me up?? Luv Em (aka Neonlights) 


	35. Last one I think I'm gonna cry

An; as usual, R and R. tell me if you want a sequel. This is sob the last chapter of this story. Tell me what you think of it as a whole. Anything unexpected? What? How? Should go back and put more descriptive stuff in?  
  
Chapter Thirty Five------Last one..... End... or is it the beginning? Oh im so confused!!!  
  
Neville flushed, embarrassed, making Harry wish he hadn't said anything,  
  
"No, as in story writing..."  
  
"Oh I see. Why did you want to tell me that??"  
  
"I.... I want to write your story!" blurted Neville.  
  
Harry stared at Neville for a second, nonplussed.  
  
"Why would you want to write that?" he asked dumbly. Neville let out a chuckle, reminding Harry again of how he had changed over the last few years.  
  
"Well, im sure everyone would want to know..." mumbled Neville, his face still red.  
  
Harry watched him for a second, wondering what to say.   
  
The rest of the day passed without incident. Harry blew out his candles, smiled a lot. A little later in the afternoon Harry turned to see Hermione watching. He smiled at her. She smiled back. A few minutes later she sidled up to him and took his hand. He turned and smiled at her, slightly surprised. She squeezed his hand tightly. He squeezed back. Lupin, across the lawn, noticed and smiled knowingly.  
  
Later that night Harry stared at the cream ceiling, wondering what heroes did after happily ever after. There must be some answer. All his noteworthy deeds he had accomplished before he was eighteen. Was that it? Or was there more adventure waiting for him? He sighed. There was no easy answer. He pondered it a while. Still no answer. He pondered it a little longer. Then he fell asleep, with a small smile on his face and the answer ringing through his head.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stroked Fawkes silky head, deep in thought. He was hunched in his chair, the phoenix on its armrest and if he had been a cat Dumbledore was sure his pet would have purred. Harry had done what had been expected of him. He had done it well, but what was the boy to do now? He would have to keep an eye on him. Harry had a headstrong streak that worried him. He knew very well that the boy wanted to be an auror. But he already was in most ways. The headmaster mused. The training for that was hard. But Harry had the instincts. He would fine tune them over the next three years of the auror college, at Titania's Tutorage. But what of the Dementor's? Something had to be done to them. the tall ghostlike beasts were not loyal to anything but themselves and their way of living was horrific. They were too powerful, too terrible to let continue. And the giants too, they would have to be somehow bought to heel. The thoughts welled around through his head until he decided a pensive might be a good idea.  
  
Cornelius Fudge sighed and sat back in his comfortable plush chair and stared at the piece of paper in front of him. He had been released only for three hours and he was already doing something like this. But strangely it felt good to have the burden lifted. Then with a deep, heartfelt sigh he signed the piece of paper that ended his old life, but more importantly, very importantly, started his new. His capture and subsequent release by the Death Eaters had shown him something. He was not suited for the job. He folded his resignation and left it on his desk, before walking out of the ministry, listening to the quiet tap tap of his dragon hide shoes on the marble floor. A lonely sound.  
  
Madame Pomfrey folded the last of the starched white blankets and hummed to herself. Everything was fine. The hospital wing shone clean once again, the beds were in place and everything was quiet. As I should be. It was all good now. No Dark Lord, no anger in Potter... everything was fine. She wouldn't see him again unless the Order got up to something particularly nasty. She hoped that wouldn't be for a long time. She didn't know of one of the ideas in the Headmasters brain... the idea that Harry Potter would perhaps be one of the better DADA teachers the school would ever have....  
  
Ronald Weasley smiled, his red hair falling unattractively in his face. He had decided to grow it like his coolest elder brother. His grin widened. His best friend was a hero. Hmmm, that's a good title for a book, he mused, staring into the darkness, 'my life as the best friend of a hero.' He was no longer jealous of Harry, in fact, he was glad he didn't have any special powers or whatever. He was happy to have a best friend who was famous. He knew in some inner part of his being that he would be better than Harry someday, at something. Maybe two things. Until then, he was content to wait.   
  
Hermione Granger fell asleep that night with a smile on her face and a happy heart. Her dreams were full of lightning bolts and green eyes and O's on her report cards.   
  
Neville chewed his feather quill, thinking. His brow was furrowed with concentration. What to write? Harry had ummed and ah'ed a little, making Neville sweat. He had so wanted the project. But in the end he had aid yes. Where to begin? The Hollow? No, the story was Harry's. Harry had told him in detail of his first year at Hogwarts. He would remain truthful to what Harry knew then.  
  
He put his pen to parchment and began to write.  
  
"MR AND MRS DURSLEY, OF NUMBER FOUR, PRIVET DRIVE, WERE PROUD TO SAY THAT THEY WERE PERFECTLY NORMAL, THANKYOU VERY MUCH. THEY WERE THE LAST PEOPLE YOU'D EXPECT TO BE INVOLVED IN ANYTHING STRANGE OF MYSTERIOUS, BECAUSE THEY JUST DIDN'T HOLD WITH SUCH NONSENSE........."  
  
AN; that's all for this one folks. Review. DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL???? Im taking votes here!!!  
  
There's so many people to thank. I can't list you all so im saying this,  
  
Thanks.   
  
To all those who put me on author updates To all those who put this story on favourite lists To all those who reviewed, both your criticism and your praise was well appreciated. Thank you all so much!!  
  
bows and the curtains close and lights go out.  
  



End file.
